The Oracle
by VectorSigma101
Summary: Five moons have passed since the Clans have proved that they belong in the forest, and Leopardnose now has her own litter of kits. With SavageClan out of the threat, the Clans seem at peace. That is until trouble whirls in. Now the Clans face a greater threat than savages; the destruction of their home. In the center of all the chaos, there is a prophecy to be fulfilled...
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

CREEKCLAN

**LEADER**

**Redstar**—large dark red tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Lives—3**

**DEPUTY**

**Blackfrost**—pitch black tom w/ green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Quailfeather**—pale gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

**WARRIORS**

**Stripedwhisker**—dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Flyingcloud**—white tom w/ black stripes & purple eyes

**Wingflight**—white tom w/ golden eyes & black tail-tip

**Lightningstrike**—white she-cat w/ yellow stripes & blue eyes

**Icetalon**—dark brown tabby she-cat w/ white paws & blue eyes

**Steelclaw**—gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes

**Apprentice—Risingpaw**

**Cedarstep**—dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Lilybreeze**—pale gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Apprentice—Frozenpaw**

**Otterwhisker**—ginger tabby & white she-cat w/ green eyes

**Pineheart**—dark brown tom w/ striped tail & amber eyes

**Nightstrike**—black tom w/ green eyes & white spot on back (former SavageClan warrior)

**Moonshadow**—dark gray tom w/ darker stripes w/ amber eyes

**Ryeleaf**—pale brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

**Skytree**—long-haired white she-cat w/ one green eye & one blue eye (former kittypet)

**APPRENTICES**

**Risingpaw**—dark brown tabby tom w/ white paws & tail-tip & blue eyes

**Frozenpaw**—black & white she-cat w/ green eyes

**QUEENS**

**Hawkfeather**—white she-cat w/ amber eyes (mother of Pineheart's kits—3 moons old)

**Leopardnose**—golden she-cat w/ unusually black spots & green eyes (mother of Ryeleaf's kits—2 moons old)

**Spottednight**—black she-cat w/ white specks & green eyes (expecting Nightstrike's kits)

**KITS**

**Cliffkit**—dark ginger tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Lizardkit**—dark golden tom w/ lighter paws & blue eyes

**Meltingkit**—white she-cat w/ ginger tabby patches & blue eyes

**Pumpkinkit**—dark ginger tom w/ green eyes

**Mousekit**—small, dark brown tom w/ ginger underbelly & golden eyes

**Goldenkit**—golden tabby tom w/ golden eyes

**ELDERS**

**Jayspirit**—black & white tom w/ golden eyes

**Tinyspirit**—tortoiseshell & white tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

**Rainfrost**—gray & white tom w/ blue eyes

* * *

PINECLAN

**LEADER**

**Rumblestar**—dark brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

**Lives—7**

**DEPUTY**

**Foxtooth**—dark ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes & long front teeth

**Apprentice—Flashpaw**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Twigcrack**—pale brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

**Apprentice—Chervilpad**

**WARRIORS**

**Badgermask**—black & white tom w/ green eyes

**Leoparddash**—long-haired brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Rowanfall**—long-haired golden tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Flowerstem**—small, cream-colored she-cat w/ green eyes

**Sharpstrike**—black tom w/ amber eyes

**Yellowstrike**—dark brown tabby tom w/ yellow eyes

**Newtflight**—pale brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Cloversplash**—tortoiseshell & white she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Ravenwing**—black tom w/ amber eyes

**Apprentice—Prattlepaw**

**Mossytree**—light brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes (former SavageClan warrior)

**Frogfoot**—dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Emberdust**—dark ginger tom w/ faint brown patches & green eyes

**Cherrydapple**—small, tortoiseshell & white she-cat w/ green eyes

**Rattooth**—dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**APPRENTICES**

**Chervilpad**—pale brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

**Flashpaw**—light brown tabby tom w/ green eyes (former SavageClan cat)

**Prattlepaw**—pale ginger tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes (former SavageClan cat)

**QUEENS**

**Skypatch**—black & white she-cat w/ blue eyes (mother of Frogfoot's kits—5 moons old)

**Russetflame**—dark ginger tabby she-cat w/ green eyes (mother of Emderdust's kits—2 moons old)

**KITS**

**Palekit**—pale gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Dewkit**—dappled dark gray tom w/ green eyes

**Grasskit**—dark gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

**Secretkit**—dark ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

**Falconkit**—light brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

* * *

SKYCLAN

**LEADER**

**Froststar**—gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Lives—8**

**DEPUTY**

**Flintstrike**—gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Icewind**—short-haired white tom w/ amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

**Doveflight**—dark gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Apprentice—Featherpaw**

**Brackenstripe**—brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Shadeflower**—smokey gray she-cat w/ golden eyes

**Whisperfoot**—silver tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Apprentice—Flashpaw**

**Silentbreeze**—silver tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

**Echowing**—gray tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

**Thornstep**—brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Specklefern**—speckled brown she-cat w/ green eyes

**Windpath**—gray tabby & white she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Tadpoleclaw**—black tom w/ golden eyes

**Sootwind**—smokey-gray tom w/ amber eyes

**Apprentice—Fuzzypaw**

**APPRENTICES**

**Flashpaw**—silver tabby tom w/ green eyes

**Featherpaw**—pale gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Fuzzypaw**—dark gray fluffy tom w/ blue eyes

**QUEENS**

**Hazelnose**—brown & cream she-cat w/ amber eyes (mother of Thornstep's kits—4 moons old)

**Ivystep**—gray & white she-cat w/ blue eyes (mother of Tadpoleclaw's kits—3 moons old)

**KITS**

**Finchkit**—light brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Lichenkit**—mottled light brown she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Shadowkit**—black tom w/ blue eyes

**Lightkit**—white she-cat w/ golden eyes

**ELDERS**

**Weaselclaw**—ginger & white tom w/ green eyes

**Rabbittail**—black & white tom w/ golden eyes

**Acorntail**—light brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

* * *

BRAMBLECLAN

**LEADER**

**Jaggedstar**—gray tabby tom w/ black stripes & golden eyes

**Lives—9**

**DEPUTY**

**Sloepelt**—black she-cat w/ blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Waspwing**—gray & white tom w/ blue eyes

**Apprentice—Shatterpelt**

**WARRIORS**

**Halfheart**—white she-cat w/ one green eye & one blue eye

**Sparkfur**—dark gray tom w/ green eyes

**Bramblethorn**—black tom w/ brown underbelly & amber eyes

**Thrushfeather**—sandy-colored she-cat w/ green eyes

**Fireblaze**—dark ginger tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Blazestorm**—dark ginger tom w/ amber eyes

**Leafflight**—dark brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Mousefoot**—small brown tom w/ amber eyes

**Duskwing**—gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Hollowhead**—brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**Hailbreath**—small, gray & white she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Tidefeather**—black tom w/ blue eyes

**APPRENTICE**

**Shatterpelt**—dark gray she-cat w/ large darker patches & blue eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

**QUEENS**

**Flowersplash**—golden tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes (mother of Fireblaze's kits—5 moons old)

**Cindertail**—dark brown she-cat w/ golden eyes (mother of Mousefoot's kits—5 moons old)

**Peachspots**—ginger & white she-cat w/ green eyes (mother of Bramblethorn's kits—3 moons old)

**KITS**

**Applekit**—reddish-brown she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Rubykit**—dark reddish-tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Runningkit**—brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

**Berrykit**—dark gray & white tom w/ blue eyes

**Cinderkit**—gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Batkit**—brown & black tom w/ amber eyes

**Volekit**—dark brown tom w/ large ears & amber eyes

* * *

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**LONERS**

**Aldwyn**—black & white tom w/ green eyes & a yellow color (former kittypet)

**Buckeye**—dark brown tom w/ lighter eyes, muzzle, tail-tip & paws w/ amber eyes & an orange collar (former kittypet)

**Ohio**—black & white tom w/ green eyes & a green collar (former kittypet)

**Edmee**—pretty light brown tabby she-cat w/ white paws & tail-tip w/ green eyes & purple collar (former kittypet & mother of Aldwyn's kits—1 moon old)

**Talulah**—light brown she-cat w/ white paws & tail-tip w/ green eyes

**Sepehr**—gray & white tom w/ blue eyes

**Chanan**—white tom w/ blue eyes

**ROGUES**

**Smoke Claw**—large dark gray tom w/ darker paws & one golden eye (former SavageClan warrior)

**Blood Stain**—dark red tabby tom w/ amber eyes (former SavageClan warrior)

**Hooked Fang**—dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes & a hooked tooth (former SavageClan warrior)

**Stormy Sky**—dark gray tom w/ blue eyes (former SavageClan warrior)

**Gray Dawn**—pale gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes (former SavageClan warrior)

**Twisted Dreams**—dark gray tabby tom w/ pale blue eyes (former SavageClan warrior)

**Cloud Tuft**—small, white tom w/ blue eyes (former SavageClan warrior)

**Falling Snow**—small, white she-cat w/ green eyes (former SavageClan warrior)

**Snake Bite**—dark ginger tabby tom w/ amber eyes (former SavageClan warrior)

**Leaping Squirrel**—pale brown tom w/ green eyes (former SavageClan warrior)

**Fox Run**—small, dark ginger tom w/ green eyes (former SavageClan warrior)

**Dark Rocks**—dark gray tom w/ blue eyes (former SavageClan warrior)

**Dirty Ground**—pale gray she-cat w/ blue eyes (former SavageClan warrior)


	2. Prologue

**Full Summary: **Five moons have passed since the Clans have proved that they belong in the forest, and Leopardnose now has her own litter of kits. With SavageClan out of the threat, the Clans seem at peace. That is...until trouble whirls in. Now the Clans face a greater threat than savages, and the Clans of the forest face destruction. In the center of all the chaos, a prophecy is waiting to be fulfilled...  
_"The reign of the forbidden has gone; is the time for the coming of the oracle, who is born of shattered customs and will shine like the golden sun at the apex of the Clan."_

* * *

"You wanted to meet, Lunastar?" a dark ginger tom with amber eyes asked as he padded towards his former leader.

A long-haired black she-cat nodded. "Yes, Flamescorch," she meowed. She was sitting by the creek with Flamescorch's old mentor, Skunkstorm, and the former CreekClan deputy, Indigofog. The black and white tom and the pale blue-gray tom said nothing to Flamescorch, but simply nodded at him.

Soon, more cats appeared. A pale cream-colored tabby she-cat padded from the ferns with a smaller, dappled pale gray she-cat, a pale blue-gray she-cat with paler spots, a white tabby tom and a dark smokey gray tom.

"We're here, Lunastar," the pale cream-colored tabby she-cat meowed and sat next to Flamescorch.

"Good," Lunastar meowed and gazed over the six cats once they have settled down. "As we all know, Leopardnose is expecting kits, and one of those kits will die at birth."

"How can we punish her like this?" the pale blue-gray she-cat spoke up. "How can we take away a young kit's life to only let her mother suffer?"

"It is the kit's time, Bubblespots," Skunkstorm explained. "No matter how hard Quailfeather may try, the kit will _die_ tonight."

"Then why have you called us here?" the white tabby tom asked.

"The reason, Whitescar, is because we need someone to take care of the kit until its Leopardnose's time," Indigofog meowed.

"I'll do it," the dappled pale-blue gray she-cat spoke up and padded forward and gaze around her Clanmates. "I'll take care of the kit."

Lunastar's green eyes lit up in surprise. "Why, Meadowpaw, you're barely an apprentice! Why do you want to take care of this kit?"

"Because this kit is my kin, Mother," Meadowpaw meowed. "And because…I never got the chance to prove that I could be a warrior; that I can take care of myself. By taking care of this kit, I can prove just that."

"We should let her," the pale cream-colored tabby she-cat meowed. "I trust Meadowpaw and I know she will take care of my daughter's kit."

"Yeah, Honeywhisker's right!" the dark smokey tom meowed. "Let Meadowpaw prove herself!"

"She's always been stubborn, Lunastar," Indigofog pointed out. "Just like her father, Heavysecret."

Lunastar thought for a moment. "Very well, Meadowpaw. You will guide this kit to StarClan when it's time."

"When is it time?" Ashwhisker asked.

Skunkstorm looked into the creek for a heartbeat. "_Now_." He looked to his former apprentice. "Flamescorch, would you guide Meadowpaw to the CreekClan camp, please?"

"Sure thing, Skunkstorm," the dark ginger tom meowed and padded to the apprentice. "Ready to go?"

Meadowpaw slowly nodded and followed Flamescorch out of the clearing and into the ferns. Mist slowly surrounded the two StarClan cats and soon the CreekClan camp appeared in the fog. They slowly padded unnoticed through the camp and into the nursery. Inside, a golden she-cat with black spots let out a painful cry as her last kit slithered out into the nest. A pale gray tabby tom fiercely licked the kit until it let out a feeble cry.

"A she-kit," the medicine cat announced and placed the kit by her brothers.

The queen weakly gave her four kits a lick on the head. There was a bright ginger tom, a brown and ginger tom, a golden tabby tom and a small, pale gray tabby she-kit.

"Which one, Flamescorch?" Meadowpaw whispered.

Flamescorch pointed with his tail to the tiny she-kit. The weak kit was flimsy moving next to her mother's belly. The she-kit's movements slowly died down until she finally went limp.

"Quailfeather?" the queen asked as she nosed her she-kit. "Quailfeather!"

"What's wrong, Leopardnose?" Quailfeather quickly asked.

"My daughter; she's not moving!" Leopardnose yowled, her green eyes wide with worry.

The medicine cat nosed the limp she-kit and let out a low sigh. "I'm so sorry, Leopardnose. She's gone."

"No!" Leopardnose wailed and nudged her kit again. "How can she go to StarClan? She's doesn't have a name!"

Ryeleaf suddenly barged in the nursery. "My love, what happened?"

"Our daughter is dead!" Leopardnose cried and her three sons let out a squeaks of protest as she moved.

"Leopardnose, you need to calm down!" Quailfeather meowed. "You have your three kits to think about."

Ryeleaf pressed his muzzle against his mate's and slowly she calmed down. "Will StarClan take her?" she finally asked.

"StarClan will, Leopardnose," Quailfeather calmly meowed. "What is her name?"

Leopardnose let out a sniff. "Limpkit," she breathed.

"I like that name," Ryeleaf whispered and gave Leopardnose a lick on the forehead.

"It's time, Meadowpaw," Flamescorch meowed.

The CreekClan apprentice nodded. She slowly padded forward and nosed the lifeless kit. "Limpkit, wake up."

Slowly the kit opened her green eyes. "W-Who are you?" she quietly squeaked.

"I am Meadowpaw, little one," the apprentice soothed. "And this is Flamescorch. We are here to take you to StarClan."

Limpkit tipped her head. "What's that?"

"It's a magical place where every cat goes when they die," Meadowpaw meowed. "There's plenty of prey and a lot of fun places to play!"

"Sounds like fun!" Limpkit chirped and sat up. Her spirit staggered towards Meadowpaw, leaving her cold, limp body behind.

"Let me carry you," Meadowpaw meowed as she grasped the kit's scruff in her jaws.

Limpkit glanced back at her family behind them. "What about my father, mother and siblings? Aren't they coming, too?"

"They will come eventually, Limpkit," Flamescorch promised. "And we get to watch over them from StarClan."

Limpkit didn't say anything after that.

As he and Meadowpaw padded out of the nursery, Flamescorch glanced back at Leopardnose and her kits. One of them, the second youngest, had a luminous golden tabby pelt.

_The prophecy!_ Flamescorch immediately thought. _Is he the one written in the oracle?_

The former medicine cat shook that thought out of his head. _Just to make sure…we'll watch him carefully, then._

The dark ginger tom caught up with Meadowpaw and Limpkit, and together the three StarClan cats disappeared into the mysterious mist.


	3. Chapter 1

_Blue birds fluttered in the green-leaf sun and they were followed by the chattering of chickadees. The radiant sun shone through the leaves and light splattered on the cool earth. A doe and her fawn cautiously appeared from behind an aspen tree before gingerly leaping among the trees. In the distance, you could hear the roaring of a waterfall crash into the river nearby._

What is this place? _The tiny kit thought as he padded forward._ Is this CreekClan territory?

_"Goldenkit…"_

"Who said that?"

_"Goldenkit…!" a different voice called._

_"Goldenkit, _pay attention!"

The beautiful forest vanished in the blink of an eye as the tiny kit was suddenly brought back to reality as a moss ball hit him square in the face.

"Great StarClan, are you deaf or something, Goldenkit?" a dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes sneered a fox-length away.

"S-Sorry!" Goldenkit squeaked and shuffled his paws nervously.

The moon older kit bore his tiny teeth. "Well, then pass the moss ball, already!"

"The what?" the golden tabby kit asked.

The other kit let out a drastic sigh.

"I'll get it, Cliffkit!" a dark golden tom with lighter paws chirped and energetically bounced to the moss ball in front of Goldenkit's paws. He swiftly scooped it up with his claws and passed it to Cliffkit.

"Thanks, Lizardkit," Cliffkit meowed and threw it in the air. A dark ginger tom quickly leapt forward and caught the ball in his jaws.

"Pumpkinkit, give it back!" Cliffkit playfully growled.

Pumpkinkit calmly placed the moss ball on the ground. "You have to come and get it for yourself, Cliffkit!" he teased and crouched down.

The dark ginger tabby tom let out a low growl and leapt at the moss ball. Pumpkinkit intercepted him and tackled him to the ground. Both ginger kits wrestled on the ground and kicked up dust.

Meanwhile, a white she-cat with ginger patches slyly stole the moss ball and padded to a dark brown tom with a ginger underbelly. "Look what I got, Mousekit!" she boasted.

"You fooled them, Meltingkit!" Mousekit purred. "Come on! Let's play!"

A tail lightly brushed over Goldenkit's ear and he looked up to see his mother next to him. "Why don't you go join them, Goldenkit?" his mother gently suggested and glanced at Meltingkit and Mousekit playing with the moss ball.

Goldenkit shook his head. "They'll think I'm too small to play," he meowed.

"You're not small."

"Cliffkit and Pumpkinkit think I am, though," Goldenkit insisted. "They barely let me play with them because I can't do anything right."

"That's not true, Goldenkit!" his mother scolded. "You just need to find out what you're good at, that's all."

"But what is that?" Goldenkit pondered out loud.

"Well…you'll find out in time," his mother purred and gave his head a swift lick.

"Ryeleaf!" Pumpkinkit yowled and pushed Cliffkit aside. The kit bounded towards a light brown tabby tom who was carrying a squirrel in his jaws. "Did you catch that all by yourself?"

"I did," Ryeleaf meowed as he placed the squirrel down and padded towards his mate. He touched noses with her. "Everything alright, my love?"

"Everything's fine, Ryeleaf," Leopardnose purred as a pale gray tabby tom approached them.

"Ryeleaf, Redstar wants to see you in his den," Quailfeather—the medicine cat—announced.

Ryeleaf nodded. "Alright then," he meowed.

"Aww! Do you have to go?" Mousekit pleaded and rubbed up against his father. "You just got here!"

"I'm sorry, my son, but my father wishes to meet with me. It'll only be a few minutes," Ryeleaf promised and touched Mousekit's ear with his muzzle. "I won't be long." The light brown tabby warrior padded towards the leader's den, which was in a den under Hanging Branch.

Quailfeather let his gaze follow Ryeleaf as the tom vanished into the roots. He murmured something under his breath before padded out to find Moonshadow.

"He's weird," Pumpkinkit snorted.

"Pumpkinkit, be nice!" Leopardnose scolded.

Coughs came from the leader's den and Goldenkit grew worried. "What's wrong with Redstar?"

Leopardnose let out a sigh. "He's sick, Goldenkit. That's all."

"Will he get better?"

"I don't know."

Goldenkit gazed at the den, questions filling his mind. _Why is Redstar sick? Is he going to get better or will he die?_

* * *

"Goldenkit, move over!" Pumpkinkit growled and kicked his brother with his back legs.

Goldenkit huffed and slid over a bit in the nest. "You're welcome," he muttered when his brother didn't respond.

"How do you feel, Spottednight?" Hawkfeather, a white she-cat, asked the black spotted she-cat lying not far.

The she-cat slowly raised her head. "I'm just tired, that's all," she replied. Spottednight gave her stomach a few swift licks before curling her tail around her belly.

Goldenkit suddenly remember how he and the other kits bombarded Spottednight with questions when she first came into the nursery earlier that moon.

_"Where are your kits?"_

_"Are they invisible?"_

_"What do you mean they aren't here yet?"_

_"Are they visiting someone?"_

_"They come from your belly?"_

_"Eww…that's gross."_

_"Will I have kits one day?"_

_"Mousekit…only she-cats can have kits…"_

_"How do you know, Cliffkit?"_

_"Are they going to explode out of your belly?"_

_"That would be _so_ cool."_

_"Can we play with them when they arrive?"_

_"Pretty please?"_

"Leopardnose?" Goldenkit quietly asked. His mother sleepily raised her head.

"What is it, Goldenkit?"

"Is there a waterfall in our territory?"

"Not that I know of," his mother replied and let out a long yawn. "Get some sleep now."

"Okay," Goldenkit whispered and curled up in a tiny ball and let his thoughts stir around.

_If there isn't a waterfall in CreekClan territory, then what was that place I was seeing earlier? And who was that first cat who called my name? It wasn't Cliffkit, that's for sure._

A bright light from outside made the kit's eyes open in curiosity. He winced a little from the dazzling light and found himself standing in the same forest he saw earlier. It looked exactly the same and he could hear the waterfall in the distance, too.

"H-Hello?" Goldenkit asked. "Anybody here?"

No one answered him, but soon mist magically appeared and surrounded the young kit.

"Goldenkit…" a cat called from the mist.

_It's that same voice!_

"Hello?" Goldenkit called again. A shadow appeared in the fog and a dark gray tabby tom with bright green eyes padded forward with stars in his pelt.

"W-Who are you?" Goldenkit squeaked and crouched down to the ground.

"My name is Grassblade," the tom answered calmly. "And I've come to talk with you."


	4. Chapter 2

_"G-Grassblade?" Goldenkit asked. "Are you a StarClan cat?"_

_"Yes, I'm from StarClan, and I used to be of CreekClan, as well," Grassblade meowed. _

_"Really?" Goldenkit chirped and looked around. "Do you…do you know this place? I mean, does this place even exist?"_

_Grassblade glanced around. "Yes…yes it does." He avoided Goldenkit's gaze and spoke again. "You're path will be difficult to follow, little one, just like your mother's, and you will need every bit of courage to travel down it."_

_"Difficult? How?" Goldenkit asked._

_"I cannot tell you that," Grassblade meowed. "But you won't be alone. StarClan has chosen me to travel that path with you and when you need me, just call."_

_"Thanks, Grassblade," Goldenkit meowed._

_The gray tabby tom nodded and all of a sudden pricked his ears up. "Goldenkit, you must wake up!" he meowed after a few heartbeats._

_"Why? What's going on?" Goldenkit panicked._

_"Just wake up!"_

Goldenkit's eyes shot wide open as bright light shone into the nursery. He glanced around the nest and saw that nobody was there.

_Where is everybody?_

The tiny kit clambered out of the nursery and found what he was looking for. The rest of the Clan was gathered outside in a tight circle.

"Who are they?" Goldenkit heard Lightningstrike ask.

"Look at their collars! They're kittypets!" Steelclaw snapped and lashed out his tail. "Nothing's worse than a kittypet!"

"What are we going to do with them?" Frozenpaw, a black and white she-cat asked.

"Drive them out!" Flyingcloud answered with a yowl. "Send them back to their Twolegs!"

"They don't look threatening," Stripedwhisker pointed out. "They even look familiar…"

"Why would a bunch of kittypets seem 'familiar'?" Risingpaw, a dark brown tabby tom with white paws questioned.

Pineheart let out a gasp as he recognized a light brown tabby she-cat. "It's Edmee!"

"Pineheart's right!" Leopardnose meowed and padded forward to greet the former kittypet. "It's so good to see you, Edmee! And you have kits!"

The light brown tabby she-cat nodded and wrapped her tail around her three kits. A black and white tom next to her rested his tail on her shoulder reassuringly. "This is my mate, Aldwyn, another kittypet who lost his housefolks." Edmee nodded to the cat with a yellow collar next to her. "And these are our kits; Talulah, Sepher, and Chanan."

Edmee looked up at Leopardnose, again. "My brothers and I remembered you telling us about your Clan when we first met and Aldwyn and I knew that raising our kits in the wild would be dangerous…"

"So you wanted our protection, right?" Pineheart asked.

Aldwyn nodded.

Cedarstep let out a snort. "Why should we give _kittypets_ our protection?"

"Oh, we don't want you to protect us," Edmee corrected. "We want you to protect our kits."

"What?!" A lot of cats, who I am too lazy to write down, gasped.

"It's true," Aldwyn explained. "We know very well that we don't belong with your kind, but…we want the best future for them, and that's with the Clans."

"How can we accept kittypets into our Clan?!" Flyingcloud snapped. "They'd weaken us!"

"Hey!" Moonshadow snarled and marched right up to the white tabby tom. He shoved his nose right into the senior warrior's face. "Have you forgotten that _my_ mate was a _former_ **_kittypet_**? There's nothing wrong with Skytree! She fits in _perfectly_ with the rest of the Clan, and anyone who **dares** say something against her, they'll _officially_ meet my _claws_!"

Flyingcloud let out a snarl and slightly bore his teeth, but did not back down.

Blackfrost pushed his way between the two furious toms. "I think Moonshadow has a point…in some way," the deputy meowed. "Skytree has showed all of us that a kittypet _can_ successfully become a warrior, so I believe we should give these young kits a chance to become one of us."

"But they're still _kittypets_!" Flyingcloud insisted while Moonshadow bore his teeth. "We already have one former kittypet and former killers among us; do we _really_ need to invite more into our Clan?"

"I respectfully believe that you are wrong, Flyingcloud." The Clan turned their gaze to Hanging Branch, where Redstar was standing. The old leader's bones were slightly showing through a ragged dark ginger tabby pelt, but his amber eyes still shone with the pride of being a leader. "Nightstrike, Spottednight and Skytree have proven over and over that they are true CreekClan cats. The hunt for the Clan, protect our borders, and since Spottednight is expecting Nightstrike's kits, they are even making sure that CreekClan survives. **No cat** shall dare doubt their loyalty while I'm leader." The CreekClan leader gazed among his cats, making sure that everyone got the message. He turned to Edmee and Aldwyn. "Are you sure that you wish to leave your kits here?"

Aldwyn nodded. "We are positive, Redstar."

"Very well," Redstar agreed and slowly leapt from Hanging Branch. "Bring the kits forward, you two," he meowed while beckoning them with his tail.

Edmee and Aldwyn gently nudged their kits forward to the CreekClan leader. It was now at this point that Goldenkit got a good look at them. A light brown she-kit with white paws and tail-tip was in the lead, with a gray and white tom with blue eyes and a white tom with blue eyes behind her. Unlike their parents, none of them bore collars.

"This is Talulah, Sepehr and Chanan," Edmee quickly introduced her kits to Redstar, before she and her mate took a few paces back.

Redstar held his head tall and gazed among his cats and touched the she-kit with his tail. Talulah gave a little squeak and playfully batted Redstar's tail with her paws. The leader stifled a purr as he continued. "Talulah, from this moment on, you shall be known as Leapingkit!" He then turned to the gray and white tom and touched him with his tail. "Sepehr, from this moment on, you shall be known as Skykit!" Redstar turned to the last kit and did the same with his siblings. "Chanan, from this moment on, you shall be known as Cloudkit!"

"Leapingkit! Skykit! Cloudkit! Leapingkit! Skykit! Cloudkit!" the Clan cheered for the new members. As Goldenkit cheered, he noticed that Flyingcloud, Icetalon and Risingpaw didn't cheer as loud as the others did.

Once the cheering died down, Redstar continued. "The kits shall be taken cared for by a queen. Do we have any volunteers?"

"I'll take care of them, Redstar," Spottednight announced and padded forward. "At least, until my kits are born."

Redstar nodded. "Very well."

Spottednight guided the kits with her tail towards the nursery. Nightstrike, his chest puffed out and his eyes beaming with pride swiftly followed his mate into the nursery.

"This meeting is at an end," Redstar announced and padded towards Edmee and Aldwyn to talk with them privately.

"Come on!" Pumpkinkit whispered to Goldenkit. "Let's go see our new denmates!"

"Okay!" Goldenkit agreed and hurriedly followed his brother into the nursery. By the time they got there, Cliffkit, Meltingkit and Lizardkit were already there.

"They smell funny," Cliffkit pointed out and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "They'll never fit in properly."

"Cliffkit, be nice!" Hawkfeather scolded and gently tapped her son's ear with her tail.

"W-Who are you?" the newly named Leapingkit asked.

"I'm Pumpkinkit!" the dark ginger tom shoved Cliffkit aside and thrust his muzzle forward. "And this is my brother, Goldenkit!"

"…hi," Goldenkit sheepily meowed. He padded forward and whispered to Leapingkit. "Pumpkinkit and Cliffkit can be show-offs, so just a warning!"

Leapingkit's green eyes glowed with amusement. "Sounds like Sep—I mean…Skykit."

"I guess this will be an interesting adventure…won't it?" Goldenkit suggested.

"Yeah…I guess it will," Leapingkit agreed.

* * *

**Just for your information, "Talulah" means "leaping water" in Choctaw, "Sepehr" means "sky or universe" in Persian, and "Chanan" means "cloud" in Hebrew.**

**Warriors/SkyClan © Erin Hunter**

**All Cats/Clans © Me**


	5. Chapter 3

"Got you, Goldenkit!" Leapingkit squealed as she tackled the golden tabby tom and wrestled him to the ground.

Goldenkit let out a _mrrow_ of amusement and shoved the five moon-old kit off of him. It had been four moons since Leapingkit and her two brothers had joined CreekClan and they have been fitting it well. Sometimes a few of the senior warriors and the elders murmur how CreekClan is becoming an "un-pure Clan", but Goldenkit shoved those thoughts away. There was nothing wrong with Leapingkit at all, according to him. She played like normal Clan kits did and talked just the same. He couldn't figure out why the older cats couldn't accept her like he did.

"Let's play with these, Goldenkit!" Leapingkit chirped as she threw an autumn-colored leaf into the air.

Goldenkit purred and stood on his hind legs trying to catch the slowly falling leaf. Suddenly, a flash of gray and white fur leapt into the air and caught the leaf in his jaws.

"Skykit!" Leapingkit pouted. "We were playing with that!"

"Sorry, sis!" Skykit meowed and stood proudly with the leaf in his jaws. "But _I_ caught it first!"

"Give it back!" Leapingkit growled and tackled her brother. Tiny playful yowls were heard from the two littermates and Goldenkit couldn't help it but let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

_That's Leapingkit for ya_.

Suddenly, Goldenkit was overwhelmed by a bright light and visions flew before him. A large _crack_ was heard and a large fissure broke its way into the middle of the camp. A squeal of terror was heard and a black and white cat dangled over the crevice.

"Help me!" the she-cat cried.

Goldenkit rushed over to try to help her. He grabbed her scruff in his tiny jaws and pulled with all of his might, but the she-cat was too heavy. Goldenkit's neck was sore with the weight of the she-cat and eventually he lost his grasp on her scruff. The she-cat let out a wail as she tumbled down into the endless chasm….

_No!_

"What's wrong, Goldenkit?"

Goldenkit blinked open his eyes and let out a gasp. The crevice was gone. Nothing happened. It was just his imagination.

"Are you alright, Goldenkit?" a dark gray tabby she-kit asked with wide blue eyes.

"Er…I'm fine, Dustkit," Goldenkit lied to the four moon-old kit.

The dusty she-kit thought for a moment before promptly shrugging and padded off to find her brother, Mintkit.

Goldenkit let out a sigh of relief. _Great StarClan, why must Dustkit be so nosy?_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Leapingkit asked as she padded over. There was concern shining in her radiant green eyes.

"I'm fine," Goldenkit insisted to his dear friend, but he knew Leapingkit didn't believe him. For once, she just nodded and didn't say anything.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Hanging Branch for a Clan meeting!" Redstar yowled from the low, hanging branch on the other side of the camp.

Cliffpaw, Lizardpaw and Meltingpaw rushed out of the apprentices' den, which was made out of ferns and brambles.

Lightningstrike came out of the fern tunnel with Steelclaw, Lilybreeze, Risingpaw and Frozenpaw behind her.

Quailfeather placed his herbs outside the den before padding after Steelclaw, his brother.

Wingflight and Icetalon lazily approached the gathering cats under Hanging Branch from the warriors' den. Flyingcloud, Hawkfeather, Otterwhisker and Ryeleaf followed them.

Moonshadow and Skytree quickly finished their vole before following the other cats. Pineheart and Stripedwhisker followed them.

The elders—Jayspirit, Tinyspirit and Rainfrost—slowly appeared from the elders' den, which was a large boulder with a crevice along one side.

Leopardnose and Spottednight quickly ushered the kits under the Hanging Branch with the rest of the Clan.

Once the Clan was settled, Redstar began. "Today, three kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to begin their warrior training." He gazed among the Clan. "Pumpkinkit, Mousekit and Goldenkit, please step forward."

"You're so lucky!" Leapingkit whispered to Goldenkit. "I wish I was an apprentice with you!"

"I wish, too," Goldenkit meowed hopefully as Pumpkinkit let out a hiss of annoyance.

"Mom, my fur is clean!" the dark ginger tom complained as Leopardnose quickly groomed her son's fur.

Ryeleaf finally finished Mousekit's pelt and was now working on Goldenkit's. Goldenkit let out a low growl of annoyance as his proud father groomed his head-fur a little too hard.

"_Now_ you're clean," Ryeleaf purred and gently pushed Goldenkit forward with his older brothers. "Now go on, you three."

Leopardnose let out a satisfied purr as Ryeleaf gently brushed his pelt against his mate's.

After a few heartbeats, the three littermates stood in front of the Clan leader.

Goldenkit nervously gulped and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

_Be brave! You're going to become an apprentice today!_

Redstar rested his tail on Pumpkinkit's shoulder and meowed, "Pumpkinkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Pumpkinpaw! Otterwhisker," he called to the ginger and white tabby she-cat.

"_Otterwhisker_?" Pumpkinpaw cried in disgust. "Why her?!"

A few cats gasped behind them and Ryeleaf let out a hiss of annoyance.

Redstar gazed calmly at the young tom and continued on. "Otterwhisker, you are known for your patience and diligence. I **pray** that you will pass those qualities on to your apprentice."

"And I hope that I will, Redstar," Otterwhisker meowed and touched noses with her stubborn apprentice. She gently cuffed his ear with her tail. "Any more rude comments like that and I'll have you clean the elders' den for a while moon."

"Aww!" Pumpkinpaw complained.

"Mousekit," Redstar went on. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Mousepaw! Pineheart, you are proudly known for your courage and firmness and I hope that you will pass those qualities on to your young apprentice."

"Aww! How come _Mousepaw_ got Pineheart and _I_ didn't?" Pumpkinpaw complained out loud…again.

Otterwhisker cuffed his head harder with her paw. "Do I need to repeat myself, Pumpkinpaw?" she growled.

Pumpkinpaw just shifted his paws.

Mousepaw, ignoring his minnow-brained brother, cautiously approached his fearless mentor and the two touches noses.

"Don't worry," Pineheart soothed his nephew. "I'll help you become one of the bravest cats in the Clan."

"And finally, Goldenkit," Redstar finally meowed to the last kit. Goldenkit could hardly keep his paws still as his leader continued. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Goldenpaw! Moonshadow, you and Goldenkit share endurance and determination. Strengthen those qualities so that Goldenpaw can become a cat we can all be proud of."

The dark gray tom with darker stripes held his head high as he approached Redstar and his new apprentice.

_Moonshadow? He's _my_ mentor? Great…_

Goldenpaw didn't say anything as he and Moonshadow touched noses.

Pumpkinpaw! Mousepaw! Goldenpaw! Pumpkinpaw! Mousepaw! Goldenpaw!" the Clan cheered.

_I'm finally an apprentice! But…what was with that vision earlier? Was it just nothing or is it really going to happen?_

* * *

**Goldenpaw got Moonshadow for his mentor! XD I like to see how that'll turn out.**

Oh, and what about that vision Goldenpaw had earlier? Is it fake or true...?

**Read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 4

_"So how's being an apprentice?" Grassblade asked._

_"It's amazing!" Goldenpaw chirped and bounced around. Every night, Goldenpaw would talk to Grassblade about…well…anything! "Otterwhisker, Pineheart and Moonshadow showed us the __**whole**__ territory today! We even saw some BrambleClan cats! I think they were Sloepelt, Blazestorm Mousefoot, Rubypaw and Batpaw…I think…oh! And Otterwhisker had to scold Pumpkinpaw for being rude to Batpaw, also! Pumpkinpaw said something about BrambleClan cats being too afraid of the water and such and then Batpaw got mad at him. They almost started fighting until Sloepelt stopped them. That was a shame. It would've been nice to see Pumpkinpaw get beat up by a BrambleClan apprentice…"_

_"Why's that?" Grassblade asked._

_"Because Batpaw was a lot bigger than him," Goldenpaw explained. "And Pumpkinpaw just started his training. Anyway…today was fun."_

_"Well I'm glad," Grassblade purred and put his tail on Goldenpaw's shoulder._

_"Grassblade…earlier today I have some sort of vision not long before I was made an apprentice," Goldenpaw explained, hoping that his StarClan friend would know what was going on. "I saw that a large crevice split the camp in half and then this she-cat fell in it! What was that all about? Is it from StarClan or something?"_

_Grassblade paused for a moment. "It was from StarClan, but whether it's going to happen or not…I do not know."_

"Wake up, Goldenpaw!"

A paw prodded the golden tabby apprentice awake and Goldenpaw blinked his yellow-brownish eyes.

"Moonshadow's waiting for you," Risingpaw explained before padding out of the den.

Goldenpaw yawned and drowsily got to his paws. After a quick stretch, he padded outside to find Moonshadow waiting for him by the camp entrance.

"Hi, Moonshadow!" Goldenpaw chirped and padded to his mentor. "Are we going to collect moss today? I heard that's what Pumpkinpaw and Mousepaw are doing today."

The gray tabby tom let out a snort of disbelief. "Collecting _moss_? That's such a _boring_ task to teach!" he joked. "No, we're going to do a much more _exciting_ task! We're going to practice fishing today, instead." He began to pad towards the ferns that marked the camp entrance.

"Just the two of us?"

"Unless you want to invite the rest of the Clan," Moonshadow purred as his tail disappeared into the ferns.

Goldenpaw happily followed his mentor, feeling refreshed as the crisp, cool air surrounded him as he padded out of the camp. The trees above him shone in a rainbow of autumn colors and a morning sun peacefully shone through the branches. A colorful butterfly flew right in front of Goldenpaw and gently sat on his nose. Moonshadow couldn't help but let out a _mrrow_ of amusement as his apprentice crossed his eyes at the butterfly. A few heartbeats later, the butterfly flew happily away.

"Hurry up, Goldenpaw," Moonshadow purred and continued the trek towards the creek.

"I'm coming!" Goldenpaw insisted and hurried after his mentor.

Soon, the sound of rushing water and the scent of fish reached Goldenpaw's nostrils and his paws tingled in excitement. He remembered seeing the creek from yesterday and enjoyed feeling the fresh, cool water flow over his paws. Pumpkinpaw, on the other paw, despised the water and preferred to stay away from it. His other brother, Mousepaw, didn't mind the water that much, but wasn't that fond of it.

"Here we are," his mentor meowed as the creek laid at their pawsteps. They were at a deep part of the creek today where the water settled into a large pool, but slowly flowed onward. "Now, the first part of fishing is patience," Moonshadow advised.

"Patience?" Goldenpaw echoed.

"That's right," Moonshadow chuckled. "The fish aren't going to jump right into your claws! They are _that_ minnow-brained."

"But aren't minnows, minnow-brained?" Goldenpaw asked.

"Well, yes."

"Aren't minnows, fish?"

"Yes."

"So if are saying that fish aren't minnow-brained…then that is that not true?" Goldenpaw pointed out.

"Well…?" Moonshadow trailed off and thought for a moment. "We're not catching minnows, then."

Goldenpaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement and concentrated on his mentor, who staring intently at the creek. For what seemed like moons of waiting, Moonshadow flashed out a paw and fish was flung next to him. For a heartbeat, it seemed like the fish was dead, but Goldenpaw was proved wrong when the fish began to flop on the ground.

"Give it a killing bite, quick!" Moonshadow ordered.

Goldenpaw nodded and briskly nipped the fish. Blood slightly flooded into his mouth as the fish fell limp.

"Nice job," Moonshadow praised and waved his tail.

"Thanks…what is it?"

"Its salmon; Skytree's favorite," Moonshadow explained and swiped his tongue around his muzzle. He set the fish to the side and continued on. "Now you try. Sit down next to me and get your paw ready. Once you see a shadow, you aim where it's _going_ to be, not where it is."

"Okay," Goldenpaw meowed and sat next to his mentor. He kept his right paw above the ground for a little bit and stared intently at the water, searching for movement.

_Okay…where are the fish?_

"Remember, patience," Moonshadow reminded.

"I know," Goldenpaw meowed and continued waiting. Finally, a shadow streaked across the water and Goldenpaw swiped out his paw. To his surprise, he caught only a pawful of water and accidently flung that at **Moonshadow**.

"Er…whoops?" Goldenpaw winced and smiled as his soaked mentor stared at him with deadly amber eyes.

Moonshadow let a playful growl and shook his pelt dry. "That's fine, Goldenpaw. I'm sure that wasn't on _purpose_!"

"Of course it wasn't!" Goldenpaw insisted.

"Sure, sure," Moonshadow purred. "Now try again. Aim where it's _going_ to be not where it is."

Goldenpaw let out a sigh. "Alright." He kept his paw in the air again and scanned the creek. Once again, a black blob slowly floated in the creek. Goldenpaw swiped his paw out as fast as lightning and, to his surprise, a fish was flung into the air!

"Kill it!" Moonshadow barked.

Goldenpaw swiftly scooped up the fish and gave it a killing bite to the spine. "I did it!"

"Well done," Moonshadow purred. "A nice and fat carp."

The two CreekClan cats continued to fish until the sun was high in the sky.

"Alright, Goldenpaw, I think we caught enough fish for the day," Moonshadow meowed.

"Hold up. I want to catch one more!" Goldenpaw insisted as he stared over the still water. He had caught a total of two fish, while his mentor also had two. The young tom was determined to catch more fish than his snobbish mentor.

"Make it quick," Moonshadow snipped and began to collect his fish.

_Just one more!_ Suddenly, a lightning-fast streak flashed across the water and Goldenpaw quickly lashed out his paw. Out flopped the largest salmon Goldenpaw had ever seen. Refusing to look his kill, Goldenpaw quickly pinned down the wriggling creature and gave it the kill bite.

"Nice job!" Moonshadow purred and rested his tail on his young apprentice's shoulders. "I don't remember any apprentice catching a salmon that size!"

"Thanks!" Goldenpaw purred and managed to lift the large fish into his jaws. The two cats carried their kill back to the camp. Goldenpaw couldn't help it but puff out his chest as his Clanmates stared in flabbergast at his latest kill.

"Wow! Did you catch that yourself?" Leapingkit asked.

Goldenpaw nodded as he placed his salmon on the pile of other prey.

"Well done!" Ryeleaf purred.

"I'm so proud of you!" Leopardnose meowed and rubbed her muzzle against her son's.

"I don't remember any apprentice catching a salmon that big before," Blackfrost mused.

"Moonshadow," Redstar called to his son. "You did a good job with your apprentice."

"I barely did anything!" Moonshadow insisted to the gathering cats. "I only taught him how to catch fish. Goldenpaw did the rest of the work."

"Splendid!" Wingflight announced.

"Well done!" Frozenpaw purred.

"Nice catch!" Lightningstrike meowed.

"It's was just luck," Pumpkinpaw murmured, but everyone ignored him.

"Awesome job!" Lilybreeze agreed.

"The elders will sure enjoy this piece!" Steelclaw pondered out loud and carried the large salmon straight into his father's paws. "Goldenpaw caught it by himself!"

"We'll make sure to enjoy every piece, that's for sure!" Rainfrost rasped happily.

"Goldenpaw," Moonshadow meowed. "Tonight's the Gathering, and Redstar and I both agree that you should come."

The young apprentice blinked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Moonshadow responded and rested his tail on Goldenpaw's shoulder. "You earned it. Now, get some rest. We leave when the full moon is almost high in the sky."

* * *

**I personally think that Moonshadow is an awesome mentor. XD**

**Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 5

The full moon shone blissfully between the almost barren branches. The wind blew a chilly breeze that made Goldenpaw fluff out his fur a bit. Next to him, Moonshadow rested his tail on his shoulder.

"Nervous?" he whispered.

"A little…" Goldenpaw confessed.

"Don't be. The other Clans envy our pride and courage," Moonshadow boasted and puffed out his chest. "But, seriously, don't be afraid. The other Clans aren't half bad."

Goldenpaw felt a little relieved and soon the large oak tree loomed over them. Padding towards it, the CreekClan cats mingled in with PineClan and SkyClan cats

"Why don't you go join that group of apprentices over there?" Moonshadow suggested and pointed with his tail to a group of nearby apprentices.

Goldenpaw hesitantly nodded and gingerly padded towards the group of several apprentices.

"I never met a CreekClan cat before!" a dappled dark gray PineClan tom meowed.

"Yeah, I always thought that they were vicious cats," a mottled light brown SkyClan she-cat pointed out.

"Pfft. Everyone knows that the _PineClan_ and _BrambleClan_ cats are the vicious ones," Cliffpaw snorted.

"Hey! That's not true!" the dappled dark gray tom growled. "CreekClan's full of no-good liars!"

"Dewpaw, that's not nice!" a pretty light brown tabby PineClan she-cat meowed.

"So, Falconpaw?" Dewpaw growled. "Maybe they should be taught a lesson!"

"Maybe the whiny kit needs a good beating!" Pumpkinpaw snarled and dug his claws into the ground.

A pretty pale ginger PineClan she-cat stood in between the two toms. "Stop it right now! The Gathering is a _peaceful_ meeting where there is _no_ fighting!"

Dewpaw muttered something and backed down.

"Fine," Pumpkinpaw growled and also took a few pawsteps back.

The pale ginger she-cat turned to Goldenpaw. "I'm sorry about my denmate, Dewpaw. Sometimes he can get carried away with himself."

"Yeah…same with my brother, Pumpkinpaw," Goldenpaw explained. "By the way, I'm Goldenpaw from CreekClan. You?"

"My name is Secretpaw from PineClan," the pale ginger she-cat meowed. "Is this your first Gathering?"

"It is," Goldenpaw meowed. "What about you? Have you been here before?"

"Uh…no! This is the first time I've seen the Great Oak," Secretpaw stammered.

Goldenpaw turned his head to the side. "Okay then…do you have any other siblings?"

"I have a younger sister, Falconpaw," Secretpaw chirped and pointed with her tail to the light brown tabby a few paces away. "What about you?"

"I'm the youngest," Goldenpaw winced.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of! Go on!" Secretpaw urged.

"My older brothers are Pumpkinpaw, you know him, and Mousepaw," Goldenpaw explained and nodded towards his brothers talking to a SkyClan apprentice.

"I bet Pumpkinpaw's a pawful!" Secretpaw gently joked.

Goldenpaw smiled. "He is! It seems that his mentor, Otterwhisker, literally has to be glued to his pelt to make sure he doesn't mess up anything!"

Secretpaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Hey, look! BrambleClan has arrived!" Secretpaw nosed toward the group of cats on the horizon.

"Is that Jaggedstar?" Goldenpaw asked as a dark gray tom with darker stripes padded in the lead.

"I believe so," Secretpaw meowed. "And there's Sloepelt, his deputy."

Jaggedstar slowly nodded to the other Clan leaders before leaping up the Great Oak. "Cats of the Clans," he meowed. "Let the Gathering begin!"

"I'll begin first," Froststar meowed from her perch and glanced at Jaggedstar before continuing. "There is still an ample enough of rabbits on the moors, so SkyClan is doing well. SkyClan has also gained three new warriors a few sunrises ago. We welcome Flashclaw, Featherfur and Fuzzyface!"

"Flashclaw! Featherfur! Fuzzyface! Flashclaw! Featherfur! Fuzzyface!" the four Clans cheered.

"_Fuzzyface_?" Secretpaw whispered to Goldenpaw.

"His face must be _really_ fuzzy, then!" Goldenpaw joked.

Nightstrike turned to face them. "Be quiet, you two!" he whispered.

"Sorry!" Goldenpaw whispered as the black and white tom snorted and faced forward.

It was Redstar's turn next.

"CreekClan has also been doing well this leaf-fall," Redstar rasped. "The creek is filled with fish of all sorts and we are always feasting. We also have new apprentices with us tonight. We welcome Pumpkinpaw, Mousepaw and Goldenpaw and hope that they'll become great warriors one day!"

"Is Redstar getting…?" Secretpaw hinted.

"A little," Goldenpaw confessed. "Some cats are wondering how many lives he has left."

"That's too bad," Secretpaw meowed.

"Be quiet!" a ginger tom with faint dark patches slightly growled at the two apprentices. "Especially you, Secretpaw!"

Secretpaw slightly drew her ears back in embarrassment. "Sorry, Father! I'll try to keep quiet!"

"Like that'll ever happen," Goldenpaw purred in her ear once the tom turned away.

"Hey!" Secretpaw squeaked and gently shoved Goldenpaw.

Jaggedstar reported next.

"BrambleClan is _thriving_ during this season of leaf-fall and we are making sure that _no one_ trespasses on our territory." He slightly glared at Redstar before lashing out his tail.

"What's his problem?" Secretpaw muttered.

Rumblestar straighten himself up before making his statement. "PineClan is also doing well. Prey is plentiful and we welcome two new apprentices with us: Secretpaw and Falconpaw. But…" he gazed among the gathered cats. "There is some terrible news. Our faithful medicine cat, Twigcrack, has been brutally **murdered** last sunrise. Her body, along with Grasspaw's, was found not far from the stream that runs through our territory. Their blood stained the water, turning it red and their eyes gazing hopelessly into the sky." He raked his claws on the branch. "Surprisingly…there wasn't any cat scent nearby…" Rumblestar let out a low growl. "If any cat here wants to admit that they killed my sister and one of our apprentices, please step forward so your throat can we _painfully_ ripped out!"

Gasps flooded the Gathering place and Goldenpaw scanned the night sky for any sign of StarClan's disapproval, but he found no trace of any clouds.

"Rumblestar!" Froststar gasped. "How can you say such a thing?"

"Only because it's true," he growled. "My only sister is dead and she was the only cat I ever cared for. This Gathering is **over**!" The dark brown tabby tom gracefully leapt down the tree and stormed out of the area, with his cats gingerly following him.

"I gotta go!" Secretpaw whispered. "I hope I'll get to see you again."

"Same here," Goldenpaw wished and the two apprentices touched noses before Secretpaw quickly vanished after her Clan.

* * *

"Geez, what was that all about?" Moonshadow pondered out loud as the CreekClan cats traveled back to camp.

"Yeah, what was with Rumblestar tonight?" Icetalon agreed.

"Well, his sister _did_ die, Icetalon," Flyingcloud pointed out.

"But what if he's lying about it?" Icetalon pressed.

"Pfft. Why would he _lie_ about something that horrible?" Steelclaw snorted.

"Well, Twigcrack wasn't at the Gathering," Quailfeather meowed. "And Chervilpad seemed very upset."

"She could be faking it," Wingflight muttered darkly.

"I don't think she would fake something that dreadful, Wingflight," Lilybreeze meowed and slightly brushed her pelt against Steelclaw's.

"It was just a thought," the white tom with a black tail-tip shrugged.

"Okay, so let's say that Rumblestar wasn't lying and that Twigcrack and Grasspaw are dead. Why did he have to give us that _very descriptive_ image of their bodies?" Otterwhisker pointed out.

"Probably to make the murders feel guilty or something," Nightstrike suggested.

"But what about that other thing he said?" Pineheart brought up. "He said that there was no cat scent by their bodies. If a cat didn't kill Twigcrack and Grasspaw, then _what_ did?"

"A fox or a badger, then?" Mousepaw asked.

"No, mouse-brain!" Pumpkinpaw growled. "If a fox or a badger killed them, then Rumblestar would've said _so_!"

"Oh, yeah," Mousepaw meowed.

"Whatever killed those two," Blackfrost meowed from up ahead. "I know for a **fact** that Rumblestar won't stop until he has the killer's throat in his jaws."

"And their blood staining his paws and their limbs ripped out of their sockets," Moonshadow added while Cedarstep gave him a glare. "What? I'm only speaking the truth!"

* * *

"Come on, Cliffpaw! We're going to be late!"

The scuffle of paws made Goldenpaw shift in his nest.

_Great StarClan, it's the middle of the night!_

"I'm going, Lizardpaw!"

Pawsteps were heard as the two cats padded out of the apprentices' den.

Goldenpaw forced his eyes to open as realization dawned on him.

_Wait…was that just Cliffpaw and Lizardpaw? Did they just walk out of the den?_

The golden tabby tom padded up towards the entrance of the den and managed to see Cliffpaw and Lizardpaw slip out of camp undetected.

_Where are they going at this time of night?_

* * *

**Did anyone else catch who Secretpaw's father was? ;)**

Jaggedstar acting creepy and Rumblestar's accusing cats of murder...yup. This is a very normal Gathering. 

**Read and review please!**


	8. Chapter 6

Goldenpaw watched carefully as Cliffpaw and Lizardpaw quietly snuck past the slumbering Cedarstep and vanished out of camp.

_Where are they going? _

"Goldenpaw, what are you doing?" Pumpkinpaw whispered and trotted next to his younger brother.

"Cliffpaw and Lizardpaw just snuck out of camp!" Goldenpaw whispered back. "The thing is…where are they going?"

"Probably out to make dirt," Pumpkinpaw yawned.

"**Together**?" Goldenpaw pointed out and shook his head. "We should follow him."

Without any arguments, the two brothers padded towards the camp entrance. Cedarstep was sound asleep in a tight ball right next to the fern tunnel. Pumpkinpaw, being himself, crouched down and swiftly poked the dark brown tabby tom in the shoulder. Cedarstep suddenly twitched as the ginger apprentice quickly fled back a bit, but the dark brown tabby relaxed and continued his snoring.

"Cedarstep's knocked out!" Pumpkinpaw purred and quickly followed his younger brother out of camp. "Must've been too much catmint."

"Their scent trail leads that way," Goldenpaw explained and pointed with his tail at the path of several paw prints.

"Wait a second…isn't this the way to the Gathering?" Pumpkinpaw noticed.

"Hey, you're right," Goldenpaw meowed as he recognized the trail that led to the Gathering Place. "Why would Cliffpaw and Lizardpaw sneak out in the middle of the night to the Great Oak?"

Pumpkinpaw shrugged as they continued walking. "Hey…do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like cats laughing," Pumpkinpaw noticed. "Coming from over there!" The dark ginger tom fled into the ferns.

"Pumpkinpaw, wait up!" Goldenpaw asked and pelted after his brother. He could just barely see his brother's ginger pelt in the distance and forced himself to ignore the ferns whipping at his face. Suddenly, he rammed into his brother, who had stopped, and the two tumbled down the hollow. Both toms slammed into a tree and fell down on their backs.

"Ow…" Goldenpaw moaned.

"Nice job, Goldenpaw!" Pumpkinpaw snapped.

"You were the one who stopped in front of me!" Goldenpaw snapped.

"What are you _two_ doing here?" a cat meowed and both toms glanced up to see a golden tom with brilliant blue eyes gazing at them.

"Lizardpaw!" both brothers meowed.

"Yup, that's me!" Lizardpaw purred. "But, seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Goldenpaw meowed and got to his paws and scanned the area. "Why are you at the Great Oak?"

"We're here to have fun!" a voice explained from above. The three toms looked up to see a familiar dark ginger tabby tom.

"Cliffpaw!" Pumpkinpaw chirped. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Cliffpaw began as he leapt down the tree. "Every night after the Gathering, a few apprentices come here to have some fun!"

"Apprentices from all the Clans?" Goldenpaw pondered out loud. "Isn't that against the warrior code?"

"We're still putting our Clan first!" Cliffpaw insisted. "Besides, it's nice to get away from all the stress of being an apprentice. Here, I'll introduce you to the others." With a flick of his tail, Cliffpaw led the three apprentices to a group of nearby apprentices. Goldenpaw immediately recognized some of them from the Gathering.

"This is Batpaw and Berrypaw, from BrambleClan," Cliffpaw explained as he waved his tail to a black and brown tom and a gray and white tom. "And Applepaw is over there." He pointed to a reddish-brown she-cat up in the tree. "She's also from BrambleClan. Normally, Rubypaw and Cinderpaw are here, but they couldn't make it. Also, that's Finchpaw and Shadowpaw from SkyClan." Cliffpaw also pointed to the light brown tabby she-cat and the black tom next to Batpaw and Berrypaw.

"Are there any cats from PineClan here?" Goldenpaw asked, secretly hoping that Secretpaw was here.

"Uh, yeah," Cliffpaw meowed. "Dewpaw's around here somewhere and I believe Secretpaw's up in the Great Oak along with some other cats, but there's someone else I want you to meet first. Follow me," Cliffpaw explained and guided Goldenpaw and Pumpkinpaw to the Great Oak.

"I'm in love with this place!" Pumpkinpaw whispered to Goldenpaw. "It's like our own hangout area!"

"I still think it's against the warrior code…but what happens when we become warriors?" Goldenpaw asked.

"You don't come or speak of this place when you become a warrior," Cliffpaw explained from up ahead as they stopped in front of the tree"Bramble, where are you?"

"Who's Bramble?" Pumpkinpaw whispered.

To answer his question, a cat gracefully leapt down the tree in front of them. She was a dark brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and sharp ice-blue eyes that raked over their pelts.

"Bramble, these are my Clanmates," Cliffpaw explained. "Pumpkinpaw and Goldenpaw."

"Nice to meet you!" the she-cat happily meowed.

"You see, Bramble is a rogue who joins us whenever we meet at the Great Oak," Cliffpaw explained. "She's thinking about joining CreekClan one day."

"I'm still debating, though," Bramble meowed. "But it sounds like a lot of fun!"

"I'm going to go talk with Batpaw," Pumpkinpaw meowed. "I'll see you guys later!"

"I'm going to go find Secretpaw," Goldenpaw meowed as his brother padded away.

"Have fun climbing the tree!" Bramble meowed as she and Cliffpaw padded away.

_Oh, yeah…climbing trees is great…_

Goldenpaw could scarcely see Secretpaw's pale ginger pelt among the leaves of the tree.

_There she is!_

Goldenpaw leapt up the tree and managed to get a good grip on the soft bark. With swift paws, he managed to scramble up the tree and next to Secretpaw.

_Great StarClan, the Clan leaders make it look so easy!_

"Not bad, for a CreekClan cat!" Secretpaw purred.

"You were watching me the whole time?" Goldenpaw winced.

"Yup!" Secretpaw chirped. "It could use a little work. Anyway, check out the view from above!" She motioned with her tail for him to glance up. He did so and was amazing how the night sky was like black canvas glittered in fine chips of ice that seemed to watch over them solemnly.

"When did you first discover this place?" Goldenpaw asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Last moon, when I discovered it as a kit!" Secretpaw meowed.

"Really?" Goldenpaw gasped.

"Yup! Last moon, I caught Flashpaw and Prattlepaw sneaking out of camp. I followed them and found out that a whole bunch of apprentices were playing here, but this is actually my first time climbing the Great Oak. Watch this!" Secretpaw chirped and puffed out her chest. "I am Secretstar, leader of PineClan and my Clan is the best Clan of them all!"

"Oh, yeah?" Goldenpaw playfully growled and leapt to the nearest branch over. "I am Goldenstar, leader of CreekClan, and we are more awesome than Secretstar and her Clan!"

"Hey!" Secretpaw laughed.

Another cat scrambled up the tree and chose a branch for himself. "Greetings, Secretstar and Goldenstar. I am Batstar of BrambleClan!" Batpaw yowled.

"Wait for me!" Finchpaw chirped as she surprisingly quickly leapt up the oak. "Finchstar of SkyClan is accounted for!" she meowed as she sat next to Batpaw.

"Everyone, meet Dewclaw, my deputy, and my other warriors, Palewing and Falconsong!" Secretpaw meowed and pointed with her tail towards the dappled gray tom below.

"Hey, I wanted to be leader!" Dewpaw protested.

"Ya snooze, ya loose!" Secretpaw purred happily.

"My deputy is Cliffhanger, and my other warriors are Pumpkinpatch and Lizardfoot!" Goldenpaw announced.

"Why is my name _Cliffhanger_?" Cliffpaw growled from below.

"Because I'm leader and I say so! Besides, you are also my deputy!" Goldenpaw chirped.

"Sweet!" Cliffpaw meowed. "I can order cats around!" He turned to Pumpkinpaw. "You there! Go fetch me a vole!"

"Shadowshadow is SkyClan's deputy!" Finchpaw yowled.

"_Shadowshadow_?" everyone in the hollow exclaimed.

"Yeah, Shadowshadow!" Finchpaw meowed. "Isn't it a great name?"

"Yeah, it sure is!" Shadowpaw groaned.

"Be glad that she probably won't become leader one day," Dewpaw whispered.

"_Anyway_…" Batpaw began. "My deputy is Berryshade and we also have Appletail with us!"

"I like my name!" Berrypaw squealed and began jumping up and down in extreme happiness.

"Great to know, Berryshade…" Batpaw sighed. "For a second thought…Berryshade, you're fired. Appletail, you are now my deputy."

"Sweet!" Applepaw cheered.

"NOOOOO!" Berrypaw whined.

"Deal with it. I'm leader," Batpaw growled.

"Okay, I'm bored," Dewpaw announced. "PineClan declares war on CreekClan."

"What?!" everyone in the hollow shrieked.

"BECAUSE I'M BORED!" Dewpaw meowed and tackled Cliffpaw.

"BrambleClan declares war on CreekClan, also!" Batpaw cheered and leapt down from the tree to get Lizardpaw.

"SkyClan declares war on BrambleClan!" Finchpaw meowed and slammed into Batpaw.

"I'm going to get you, Goldenstar!" Secretpaw purred and crouched down.

"Like you can!" Goldenpaw taunted and leapt from tree to tree. He glanced back to see that Secretpaw was only a tail-length away from him.

_I have to run faster!_ Goldenpaw thought, but he never did. His paw slipped on the sleek branch and he lost his footing. Before anyone could do anything, Goldenpaw lost his balance and tumbled off the tree. He heard Secretpaw's wail of terror before pain flooded his body and he gave away into darkness.

* * *

**Okay, this is personally one of my favorite chapters to write! The apprentices were so funny! I like how Dewpaw randomly declares war on CreekClan and so does Batpaw. Hmmm...foreshadowing, I guess? XD**

And what do you guys think of **_"Shadowshadow"_****? I NOT going to use that name for him, don't worry! XD I just couldn't resist!**

And the idea of apprentices sneaking out of camp to play on the Great Oak? BRILLANT IDEA!

**Read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 7

_Darkness._

_That was all Goldenpaw could see._

_Darkness._

_Spanning everywhere around him._

_Darkness._

_Not a trace of that gracious light._

_Darkness._

Am…am I dead?

_"Goldenpaw…are you alright?" a voice whispered and Goldenpaw turned to see Grassblade next to him with concern laced in his green eyes_

_"Grassblade! It's so good to see you again!" Goldenpaw chirped. "But…where am I?"_

_Grassblade did not answer him, but only gazed to the right. Goldenpaw followed his gaze and saw three cats with stars netting their fur._

Yup…I must be dead.

_"Greetings, Goldenpaw," the largest cat, a gray and white tom, spoke. "My name is Flailstar, former leader of CreekClan, and these are my deputy and medicine cat."_

_The small, pale ginger tabby she-cat took a step forward. "My name is Smallgorse."_

_The old pale gray tabby she-cat with faint white specks padded next to Smallgorse. "And my name is Wishteller, little one."_

_"Why…why are you three here?" Goldenpaw meowed, scarcely a whisper. _

_"Wishteller has something to tell you, Goldenpaw," Flailstar explained and waved his tail to his medicine cat. _

_The elderly medicine cat padded so close to Goldenpaw's muzzle that he could see every hair on her white speckled muzzle and see every detail of her blue eyes. There was something about those pale blue eyes that struck him in a certain way and it wasn't until a few heartbeats later that he realized something._

_"Wishteller…you're blind…aren't you?" Goldenpaw gingerly asked. _

_The pale gray tabby she-cat paused for a few heartbeats and then nodded. "It is true, Goldenpaw; I am blind. I was born this way, but I never let my disability and my loss get in the way of my destiny, and that's what you need to do from now on, Goldenpaw; don't let your loss get in the way of your wonderful future. You are destined for great things."_

_"W-What do you mean?" Goldenpaw panicked. "What's wrong with me?!"_

_Wishteller didn't say anything but calmly gazed at him with her blind, blue eyes._

_Goldenpaw whimpered and turned to Grassblade. "Grassblade, what does she mean of my loss?" When Grassblade did not answer, the young apprentice turned to Flailstar and Smallgorse. "What does she mean?!"_

_Finally, Wishteller spoke. "Just know, Goldenpaw that we will be with you. We will never leave your side and if you need us, all you need to do is ask."_

_The four ancient cats soon began to fade away into the darkness, like the breeze was blowing them away._

_"W-Wait! Come back! You must tell me what you mean! Wishteller!" Goldenpaw cried when he suddenly realized that he too was vanishing away. "Wishteller, Grassblade, come back!"_

"We are here, little one," _Wishteller whispered before light flooded around Goldenpaw._

* * *

Goldenpaw woke with a start and slowly opened his eyes. He was in the medicine cat's den and was lying in a mossy nest. His mother, Leopardnose, was sleeping next to him and he could just make out Quailfeather's tail sticking out from the storage area.

_How…long was I here for? The last thing I remember was playing with Secretpaw at the Great Oak…_

He struggled to stand up, but a sharp pain in his front right paw made him let out a wail and flopped to the ground. He noticed that cobwebs were tightly wounded around his paw.

Leopardnose immediately woke up at the sound of her son's cry. "Goldenpaw, you're awake!" She rubbed her muzzle against his and purred loudly. "Thank StarClan!"

Goldenpaw let out a loud moan as his mother gave his licks all over his face. "Cut it out!" he cried and his mother finally stopped grooming his face. "What happened?"

"Lizardpaw ran into camp a few days ago, saying that you had fallen off the Great Oak. Redstar immediately sent a patrol to carry you back to camp," Leopardnose explained and then let out a low growl. "Goldenpaw, what were you **thinking**; visiting apprentices from the other Clans at night! That's against the warrior code! Redstar had already punished Cliffpaw, Lizardpaw and Pumpkinpaw, but he believes that you already had your punishment."

"I know…I know…I'm really sorry, Leopardnose," Goldenpaw whimpered. "But…why can't I move my paw or stand up?"

Leopardnose's green eyes were filled with sorrow and she avoided her son's pain-filled gaze.

By now, Quailfeather padded up to the two cats. "Goldenpaw…during the fall you broke both your tail and your right paw. I was unable to save your tail so…it had to be taken off."

Goldenpaw gasped and quickly lifted his tail up. Quailfeather was right…his tail was now much shorter than it was before and the tip of his tail was now covered in herbs and dried blood.

"But…what about my paw? Will you have to take it off as well?" Goldenpaw whimpered and he felt Leopardnose pressing into his side.

Quailfeather let out a sigh. "No, Goldenpaw. Your paw will heal in about a moon, but it will forever be awry. You will find it difficult to do most things once you are fully healed. You will have trouble walking, hunting, fighting…"

"Will I still be able to become a warrior, though?" Goldenpaw hopefully asked.

Quailfeather and Leopardnose exchanged a hopeless glance and both cats surprisingly shared the same pain in their eyes.

A shadow filled the den as Redstar padded in. "It's good to see that you're awake now, Goldenpaw," he rumbled.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Redstar, but…can I still be a warrior?" Goldenpaw asked.

The thin CreekClan leader quickly glanced at Leopardnose and Quailfeather. "I believe that you still can, Goldenpaw, but you won't begin your training until another moon."

"Why?" Goldenpaw protested and began to stand up, but fell again with a growl.

"You've been asleep for three days now!" Quailfeather insisted. "You need rest for that paw to heal."

"But what about Moonshadow and my brother?"

"Moonshadow is busy with his kits," Redstar explained. "And Pumpkinpaw, Cliffpaw and Lizardpaw are cleaning the elders' den for a whole moon. I assume that the other leaders are doing that as well."

Goldenpaw let out a moan and laid his head on the nest while Leopardnose gently groomed his pelt.

_How can I be destined for great things with my disabilities?_

* * *

**Goldenpaw's paw is broken and his tail is shorten?! How could I be so cruel?! **

**New characters! Meet Flailstar, Smallgorse and Wishteller, ancient CreekClan cats! You'll see them later on in the story! **

**Read and review please!**


	10. Chapter 8

"Bet you can't catch me, Brinekit!" a white tom with a black marking over his right eye. His one green eye and one blue eye shone with mischief and his crouched down and wagged his tail.

"I bet I can, Privetkit!" the light brown tabby she-kit with white tail-tip, toes, muzzle and chest chirped and playfully wagged her fluffy tail. She suddenly leapt at her older brother with paw extended. Privetkit squealed and quickly pelted away from his sister. The two kits dashed around the camp and nearly knocked Cedarstep over as he was padding into camp with a squirrel in his jaws.

"Hey, watch it!" the dark brown tabby warrior snapped as the two kits ran under his belly.

Goldenpaw, who was sitting outside the medicine cat den, let out a purr of amusement at the two kits.

_Mintkit, Dustkit and Shadekit are playing with a moss ball by the nursery…_

"Hey, Dustkit, pass the ball already!" Shadekit, a black she-kit with white specks, complained.

"I'll pass it when I want to, Shadekit!" Dustkit, a dusty dark gray she-kit, sneered as she threw the ball in the air and catch it with her claws.

_But…where's_ Moonkit_?_

A sudden and sharp pain flooded through his tail and Goldenpaw sharply turned around to see a miniature version of his mentor. The tiny she-kit had Goldenpaw's shorten tail in her jaws and her golden eyes were full of pride.

"I got your tail, Goldenpaw!" Moonkit chirped.

"Moonkit!" Skytree scolded and rushed forward to grasp her daughter's scruff with her jaws. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on cats?"

"That it's not nice and to never do it again," Moonkit sighed as her mother carried her away.

Goldenpaw stifled a purr. Barely a quarter-moon old, Moonshadow's and Skytree's kits were definitely a paw-full.

The sound of a cat moaning brought Goldenpaw back to reality. He turned to see Cloudpaw padding towards the medicine cat's den, moaning in pain.

Quailfeather met him outside and let out a sigh. "Your stomach still hurts, Cloudpaw?" he guessed.

The long-haired white apprentice weakly nodded.

The pale gray tabby tom turned to Goldenpaw. "Goldenpaw, can you fetch me some juniper berries and mallow leaves?"

Goldenpaw nodded. "Sure thing, Quailfeather." He had been confined in the hollowed tree long enough to learn a few herbs from the medicine cat. The golden tabby padded into the tree and retrieved purple-blue berries and a pawful of three-nubbed leaves and gave them to Quailfeather.

"Thanks, Goldenpaw," Quailfeather meowed and nosed the leaves toward Cloudpaw. After a loud moan, the white tom reluctantly ate the herbs.

Quailfeather gently brushed his tail against Cloudpaw's flank. "Come inside, Cloudpaw. I want to get a closer look at your belly."

With another moan, Cloudpaw followed Quailfeather into the medicine cat's den.

After they left, Leapingpaw trotted up to Goldenpaw. "Was that just Cloudpaw I saw disappear into the medicine cat's den just now?"

"Yeah," Goldenpaw answered. "It's that stomach of his acting up again."

"Well…I hope he'll feel better later," Leapingpaw meowed. "Leopardnose was going to teach us how to fight foxes!"

Goldenpaw purred at his friend's cheerfulness, but that purr dropped short.

_It's been almost a moon since I broke my paw and I'm_ still _not allowed to train yet!_

Leapingpaw's ears drooped once she realized her friend's sadden gaze. "Oh…I'm sure Quailfeather will allow you train soon!"

"…thanks, Leapingpaw," Goldenpaw mumbled. "I'm…going to go see how Cloudpaw's doing."

Leapingpaw flicked her tail in acknowledgement as the two friends padded into the medicine cat's den. Inside, Cloudpaw was lying on his side while Quailfeather was examining his belly.

"Keep still, Cloudpaw," Quailfeather advised to the white tom. "Leapingpaw, fetch Redstar, Nightstrike and Spottednight for me, please."

Without question, the light brown and white she-cat sprinted out of the den.

"What's wrong?" Goldenpaw asked, hearing the fear in Quailfeather's meow.

The medicine cat did not answer as he continued to examine the white apprentice.

By now, Leapingpaw had returned with Redstar, Spottednight and Nightstrike at her side. Spottednight let out a wail when she saw her adoptive kit moaning in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Spottednight cried as she wrapped her tail protectively around her adoptive son. Ever since she had first nursed Cloudpaw and his littermates a few moons ago, she never stopped carrying for them as if they were her own.

"I have grave news to share," Quailfeather began, ignoring Spottednight's panic-filled question. He pointed with his paw to Cloudpaw's belly. "Cloudpaw has formed a lump in his belly that no herbs can heal."

"So?" Spottednight growled. "He'll have a bellyache for the rest of his life, then!"

"It's not that simple," Quailfeather objected.

"W-What will happen to him, then?" Leapingpaw dared to ask.

"Most cats who form this lump are usually elders and it's rare that a young cat like Cloudpaw forms one," Quailfeather informed the anxious cats. "And the ones who do…die in a few moons."

Spottednight let out a long wail and buried her nose into Cloudpaw's fluffy pelt.

Nightstrike let out a low growl and reared up at the medicine cat. "Are you sure that he'll die?!" he growled and dug his sharp claws into the ground.

Quailfeather flinched away from the black and white tom, but then calmly met his gaze. "I've never seen it before, but Bubblespots told me about it."

The former SavageClan tom let out another growl and gazed at Cloudpaw. "How long do you think he has, then?"

"I'd say two moons, at least," Quailfeather guessed. "Maybe shorter."

"But he'll never become a warrior!" Spottednight wailed.

"He'll have a warrior's honor in StarClan," Redstar spoke up. The frail CreekClan leader had been watching the news with sorrow-filled eyes. "It is a shame the fate Cloudpaw will have to suffer, but even though he won't finish his training, he'll be worthy of a warrior in StarClan." He turned to Quailfeather. "I think it's best for everyone if Cloudpaw remains in the medicine cat's den until StarClan calls him."

Quailfeather nodded.

Leapingpaw suddenly let out a wail. She had been silent throughout the whole meeting until now. "No!" She rushed up to her younger brother. "Cloudpaw, what they are saying is not true! You aren't going to die! We'll become warriors together in a few moons! What they are saying can't be true; it just can't!"

Cloudpaw slowly opened his blue eyes. "I'm sorry, my sister," he managed to meow. "But I will accept my fate, like a true warrior."

"No!" Leapingpaw sobbed.

Goldenpaw rushed forward and rubbed his muzzle against hers, trying to comfort her. "Cloudpaw has accepted his fate, Leapingpaw. There's nothing you can do to stop that."

"There's always _something_ I can do!" Leapingpaw growled in his face and fled out of the den.

Spottednight began to stand up, but Nightstrike stopped her. "I'll talk with her, Spottednight," the black and white tom offered and padded out of the den.

The black she-cat with white flecks sat back down and began to groom her adoptive son's fur.

"Spottednight…can I tell you what Skypaw and I did yesterday?" Cloudpaw weakly asked.

"Of course, dear," Spottednight meowed, a hint of sadness in her mew.

"It's such a same Cloudpaw has to die," Goldenpaw meowed to Quailfeather as they watched mother and son spend valuable time together. "Why does StarClan take away cats who are so young?"

"Sometimes bad things happen for a reason, Goldenpaw," Quailfeather advised. "And I believe StarClan is saying that it's Cloudpaw's time to join them."

"But why? Why can't there be peace and happiness in this world; like plentiful prey, no leaf-bares and no rival cats and Clans?" Goldenpaw questioned.

"If everything was just given to us, then what's the point of being a warrior?" Quailfeather asked. "If everything was given to us, then everything would be too peaceful. There be no training, no patrols, no anything, not even the _warrior_ _code_. Nothing. The world wasn't created like that. The problems that we face in life change us forever; they teach us valuable life lessons, like not climbing a tree too high." He twitched his ears for a moment. "We were all created with a sense of free will; we can choose which path we take along the road of life and face the good or the bad consequences that come with it. Some cats, such as Smoke Claw, take the wrong path and face the negative consequences, while others take the right path and get to enjoy the wonderful and magnificent wonders that they can enjoy. Well…what I'm trying to say is…every cat has their own choice everyday whether they want to do something meaningful or menacing with their lives because every cat as that free will."

"I think I understand now, Quailfeather," Goldenpaw meowed. "Thanks."

Quailfeather gently brushed his tail over Goldenpaw's ears. "Anytime." The medicine cat began to pad away when Goldenpaw stopped him.

"Quailfeather, so Smoke Claw chose the wrong path?" Goldenpaw asked.

Quailfeather nodded. "Sometimes we are our own worse enemy," he advised before disappearing out of the den.

* * *

"Come on, Leapingpaw, let's go for a walk!" Goldenpaw suggested. It had been one moon since the announcement that Cloudpaw was going to die soon and everyone grieved for the young tom. Skypaw and Leapingpaw had taken it especially hard, but Nightstrike and Spottednight were there to comfort them.

"I don't wanna…" Leapingpaw mumbled.

"Aw, come on, Leapingpaw!" Goldenpaw chirped. "Quailfeather said I was allowed to train starting today and I want to go see the territory again! Besides, it'll take your mind off of your brother."

When Leapingpaw didn't respond, Goldenpaw decided to try something else.

"If you don't come with me I'll nag how loud you snore at night for the rest of the moon."

Leapingpaw's green eyes lit up in shock and she reared up at her friend. "I do not snore at night!"

"Yeah you do!" Goldenpaw sneered. "Why else do you think Cliffjumper, Lizardrun and Meltingice were so glad when they became warriors? Now come on; let's go!"

"Ugh…fine…" Leapingpaw mumbled as Goldenpaw led her out of the camp. The barren trees were covered with snow and Goldenpaw enjoyed the feeling of the cool snow between his pads.

Suddenly, sharp pain seared through the golden tabby tom. He tightly closed his eyes as he viewed a massive creature with sharp teeth and thorn-like claws roar and slash at him.

"Goldenpaw, are you alright?" Leapingpaw asked as she nosed her friend.

Goldenpaw's eyes shot wide open.

_Another one of these visions! Why can't they just stop?_

"Yeah…I'm fine," Goldenpaw meowed. "Let's keep going."

As they padded on, Leapingpaw's curiosity got the best of her. "What just happened back there?"

"Nothing," Goldenpaw lied.

"It' wasn't just 'nothing'! Something happened back there and I want to know about it!" Leapingpaw growled and stood in front of Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw's shorten tail flashed out. "It was none of your concern, Leapingpaw!"

"Of course it's 'of my concern'! You're my best friend!" Leapingpaw insisted.

Before Goldenpaw could object, a sharp scent floated towards them.

"What's that smell?" Goldenpaw pointed out.

"Like I know!" Leapingpaw growled.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard and the forest shook in fear. The birds halted their songs and the rabbits scurried to their burrows. Not a single living creature was seen.

"Okay…what was _that_?" Leapingpaw squealed.

The ground beneath the two cats rumbled and vibrated as the source of the roar came closer. Behind the trees did the beast appear; a large creature with brown fur and small black eyes. Its long claws dug into the ground and battle scars laced around its thick pelt. Its beady eyes locked on the two apprentices and time seemed to freeze. The creature let out another roar before charging at the two cats, claws outstretched and teeth bearing out.

"StarClan help us!" Leapingpaw cried.

* * *

**I'm so evil. **

**Okay, so how was Quailfeather's talk with Goldenpaw? I'm SO proud of myself for that one! **

**And yes, Cloudpaw will die. I won't tell you how, though.**

**Read and review please!**


	11. Chapter 9

"Run!" Leapingpaw cried and began to pelt away with Goldenpaw at her side.

The dark brown monster slammed into the trees where the apprentices were standing. The trees fell down with such force that the wind almost swept the two apprentices off their paws.

"Hurry, Goldenpaw!" Leapingpaw wailed as she noticed her friend as lagging behind.

"I'm trying!" Goldenpaw cried, but he knew he could go no faster. Ever since Goldenpaw broke his paw, he had to practice doing everything over again, and he had never practiced running before.

_Stupid paw! Why can't you work right? Why can't you—_

Goldenpaw's awry paw suddenly got caught in a bramble tendril. The young apprentice went flying and landed a few pawsteps behind Leapingpaw; his face lying in the snow.

"Goldenpaw, get up!" Leapingpaw cried and gently nosed her friend. The sound of thundering pawsteps made Leapingpaw freeze in her paws. "Get up!"

"I'm getting there!" Goldenpaw complained and managed to get to his paws.

"We must hurry!" Leapingpaw cried, but it was too late. The creature had caught up with them. It let out another roar and once again surged forward with claws out. Both apprentices closed their eyes, waiting for those sharp and deadly claws to rip through their pelts and for StarClan to call them.

But those claws never tore through their pelts.

Because someone leapt at the last second.

That cat sunk their teeth into the creature's muzzle and bit down hard. Their claws raked at the creature's black eyes and on its dark gray nose.

"Run!" the cat barked and let out a wail as the creature hooked him in its claws and threw him aside.

"Cloudpaw!" Leapingpaw cried and rushed towards her brother, leaving Goldenpaw with the creature.

"Don't…worry," Cloudpaw managed to meow. Blood was spilling from the fresh wound on his side and his voice was weak. "Stripedwhisker…is coming…"

At the sound of his words, Stripedwhisker emerged from the snow with a patrol behind him.

"Goldenpaw, Leapingpaw, get out of here!" Stripedwhisker ordered. "We'll deal with this bear!"

Trusting that Stripedwhisker and his patrol would be fine, Goldenpaw pelted forward to Cloudpaw, whose breaths were becoming shorter.

"Cloudpaw…how did you know—?" Leapingpaw cried, but Cloudpaw interrupted her.

"I followed your scent…trail and when the bear came…I went to…" He clenched his teeth together. "Fetch help…and since I was going to…die…anyway…I wanted to use…the few moments I have…to make a difference…to show…that…I am…worthy of…becoming a…warrior…"

"Oh, thank you, Cloudpaw!" Leapingpaw cried and rested her muzzle against her brother's. "You truly are a warrior at heart…"

Cloudpaw didn't respond.

He let out one final gasp…and then laid still.

"He's in StarClan now…" Goldenpaw meowed and gave Leapingpaw's shoulder a swift lick.

"I know…" Leapingpaw whispered, her gaze not leaving her brother's pelt. "Even though he died as an apprentice…he'll be Cloud**heart** up in StarClan."

Goldenpaw nodded and turned his head to see Stripedwhisker padding towards them.

"Cloudpaw…told us that you were being attacked by the bear. He ran ahead to help you two before we arrived," Stripedwhisker explained.

"He's Cloudheart now," Leapingpaw explained.

Stripedwhisker nodded solemnly as he picked up Cloudheart's body in his jaws and began to carry him back to camp.

Flyingcloud draped his tail over the two apprentices' shoulders as they marched back to camp.

* * *

Goldenpaw sat outside the apprentices' den. Outside, a few cats were still sitting Cloudheart's vigil.

Nightstrike and Spottednight took Cloudheart's death especially hard, since they were his adoptive parents. Even their three kits: Shadepaw, Dustpaw and Mintpaw stayed at Cloudheart's vigil for a little bit. They always thought of Cloudheart and his siblings at their older brothers and sister.

Skypaw didn't say anything during the vigil. Even when Nightstrike tried to comfort him, the gray and white apprentice pushed him away, but didn't dare to leave his dead brother's side. Leapingpaw had explained earlier that Skypaw was in pain, but he is a proud tom and won't admit his feelings to anyone but his sister.

Leapingpaw was also there during the vigil. Unlike her brother, she accepted other's comfort when they padded by. Everyone in the camp felt bad for her and wanted her to know that they cared. The light brown and white she-cat simply smiled at their kind words, but you could easily tell in her eyes that she was feeling great sorrow.

Goldenpaw padded out of the den and gently nosed Leapingpaw, who was lying on the ground next to where her brother used to lie.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Goldenpaw asked, not believing her for a heartbeat.

Leapingpaw let out a sigh, know that her friend was waiting for the right answer. "Okay, I'm not. Happy now? How would you feel if you lost one of your siblings?"

Goldenpaw paused for a moment, not knowing what to say. "I'd be lost if anything happened to Mousepaw or Pumpkinpaw; especially Pumpkinpaw."

Leapingpaw's eyes lit up in confusion. "_Pumpkinpaw?"_

Goldenpaw nodded. "Even though he's a huge pain in the tail, he's still my brother. I can't imagine life without him."

Leapingpaw shrugged and got to her paws. "Yeah…I guess—" She stopped for a heartbeat, pricking her ears and her eyes grew. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Something's going to happen, but I don't know what…" Leapingpaw trailed off and stared into the distance.

Goldenpaw looked around and noticed that his Clanmates were acting strange also.

Redstar was lying on top of Hanging Branch and kept his ears pricked.

Steelclaw and Lilybreeze stopped eating their fresh-kill and glanced around.

Leopardnose was trying to stop her mate, Ryeleaf, from pacing, but the tom could not stop and Leopardnose only watched her mate with worried eyes.

Shadepaw and Mintpaw had stopped chasing each other and nervously scanned the camp.

Again, another surge of pain flooded in Goldenpaw, causing his legs to give away and he flopped on the ground.

_Not this again!_

The ground cracked before him and he suddenly felt nothing holding his paws up. He tumbled down into the crevice, yowling for help.

Just as fast as it came, it vanished and the pain began to ebb away.

"Again?" Leapingpaw asked as she nosed her friend up. "Will you now tell me what's with those…things of yours?!"

"I can't!" Goldenpaw meowed.

"Why not?" Leapingpaw stubbornly asked.

"Because I have no idea what they are, either! Why do you keep **pestering** me about that when I don't know myself! Maybe you should've thought about that first, Leapingpaw," he suddenly snapped.

Leapingpaw's green eyes grew wide at his sharpness and Goldenpaw suddenly realized his mistake.

"I-I didn't mean it—"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you meant," Leapingpaw muttered darkly. "I'm nothing but a _pestering nuisance_!" She then turned around and fled out of camp, but Goldenpaw didn't fail to catch the pain in her green eyes.

"Leapingpaw, wait!" Goldenpaw tried to call, but his friend had already vanished through the dead ferns.

_Great StarClan, why can't I keep my mouth shut for once?_

He was prepared to go after her when all of a sudden the ground started to vibrate. The vibrating suddenly changed into violent shaking and every cat was tossed around. A large creek was heard and suddenly the Hanging Branch tree tumbled down taking Redstar with it. Cats were screeching left and right as the violent rumbling continued.

"What's going on?" Jayspirit rasped from the elders' den.

"StarClan save us!" Moonshadow hollered into the morning sky, waiting for a response.

A loud _crack_ was heard and suddenly a giant fissure formed right in the middle of the camp. The rift grew larger as it surged toward the CreekClan cats, straight for Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw, who was frozen in fear, kept his eyes wide and didn't move.

"Goldenpaw, move!" Ryeleaf yowled, but his son didn't move. All he kept staring at was that crack.

_It's just like my vision…only it's happening for real!_

With a final push, the crack split further and suddenly stopped…right at Goldenpaw's paws.

The rumbling stopped and so did the shaking.

The cats only stared in awe at the way the crevice halted in front of a lowly apprentice.

A sudden screech of pure terror brought Goldenpaw back to reality. Frozenspots, a black and white she-cat, was hanging off one side of the crack with her back legs dangling.

"Help!" Frozenspots cried as her claws began to slip.

"I'm coming little sister!" Risingwinter cried as he rushed forward, but he was not fast enough. Frozenspots' claws gave away and she tumbled down the split in the ground.

"No!" Risingwinter cried and was about to jump in after her when Wingflight grabbed his scruff and dragged him away from the death crack. "What are you doing? Frozenspots needs our help!"

"Don't be a fool, Risingwinter!" Wingflight managed to growl. "You'll also be killed if you jump down that hole!"

"But she's your daughter!" Risingwinter insisted.

"And she wouldn't want you to kill yourself!" Wingflight hissed and then spoke softer. "She's gone, my son. She's with Cloudheart now."

Risingwinter's tail drooped and he let out a loud moan.

"Wait, where's Leapingpaw?" Spottednight asked. "Leapingpaw!"

"She went into the forest!" Goldenpaw explained. "I'll go find her!" Before anyone could object, the golden tabby tom rushed into the snowy forest, leaping over snow piles and dodging barren trees to follow her scent trail.

_She's gotta be somewhere around here…but where?_

"Help!" Leapingpaw's panicked-filled cry echoed off the trees. "Help me!"

"Hang on, Leapingpaw!" Goldenpaw cried back and began to run as fast as his paws could carry him in the direction of her screech. He soon located Leapingpaw in the hands of a hairless creature. The creature was tail-lengths taller than Goldenpaw with surprisingly hair only on its head. It wore a bright green pelt and had brown hind paws and the strangest of all _it stood on its hind paws all the time._

The hairless creature opened a giant silver-white monster and stepped inside. He closed it up and was prepared to climb inside again when Goldenpaw bravely stepped out.

"Release my friend, you…monster!" Goldenpaw hissed.

The tall animal padded towards Goldenpaw and swiftly scooped him up.

"Hey, let me go!" Goldenpaw spat and tried to wriggle free, but the strange animal had a strong grip. He opened up the monster again and shoved Goldenpaw in a tiny den and closed the door. "Let me go!" Goldenpaw cried again when the monster was suddenly brought to life. "Great StarClan, what am I going to do now?!"

* * *

**Well, that was a pretty crazy chapter, huh?**

**Read and review please!**


	12. Chapter 10

Goldenpaw hurled himself against his prison door again, and only felt a searing pain in his shoulder once more.

"Stop it, kit! You're only going to rupture that shoulder of yours if you keep doing that!" a skinny white rogue below him hissed. "Besides…I'm trying to get some sleep…"

Goldenpaw let out a low growl. "I can't give up! If I do, then I'll become a kittypet!"

The tom below him let out a fierce growl. "Well it's not like you can break the metal bars anyway, kit…" he muttered.

"Oh, for StarClan's sake, will you stop complaining, Tipvigut? No one wants to hear your whining voice!" a long-haired black she-cat growled from the cage across Goldenpaw.

_Tipvigut? What kind of name is _that_? And how did that cat know of StarClan?_

Tipvigut snarled. "No one asked for your opinion, Cameo! Stop acting like my mother!"

Cameo 'hmphed' and rudely turned her back towards the entrance of the cage. "And no one asked for your opinion on me, coward!"

"What did you just call me, dog-breath?"

"Bird head!"

"Carrion breath!"

"Dirt pelt!"

"Crazy old bag of fleas!"

Cameo turned around and hissed. "Twoleg pet!"

Tipvigut bore his teeth and was about to say something back when another voice stopped them.

"Cameo, Tipvigut, stop it!" a cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes scolded. "If you two want to shout hideous insults at each other, please kindly do it when we get out of here!"

"And when will we get out, Tusti?" Tipvigut questioned. "Ever thought of that?"

Tusti avoided the rogue's gaze. "There has to be a way out of this prison somehow. And I'm sure the Twoleg won't keep us locked up here forever."

"When it comes to Twolegs, its obvious their brains are the size of Cameo's…" Tipvigut muttered.

"I HEARD THAT, TIPVIGUT!" Cameo snarled.

"Stop it both of you!" Tusti hissed, again, causing both rogues to fall silent. "Now…" The cream-colored she-cat gracefully approached her enclosure's door and examined it. "There has to be some way to open this entryway." She slowly pawed at a latch on the doorway.

Goldenpaw studied the latch on his own doorway. He noticed an odd shaped bar that resembled an upside down "U".

_Maybe if I can move that, the cage door will open and I can find Leapingpaw!_

Thanks to his small paw, Goldenpaw stuck his paw between the bars and slowly lifted the "U" shaped-bar upward and jerk it to the right and suddenly the doorway began to open slightly. Goldenpaw, who was very proud of himself, shoved the door aside and leapt down onto the cold, while floor.

A ragged, dark brown tabby tom, who's cage was next to Goldenpaw's, jerked awake and stared down at the apprentice with wide amber eyes. "Wha—how did you—I mean—what?"

Suddenly, more and more cats peered out of their prisons to stare in awe at the young cat who was free.

"Hey, kit! Help me out over here!"

"How did you get out?"

"Set us free!"

"Help us!"

"Give me the combination, man!"

"Goldenpaw!"

Goldenpaw managed to hear a particular voice out of the yowling and he soon spotted his dear friend a few cages down.

"About time you'd came here!" Leapingpaw snorted as Goldenpaw quickly undid the lock.

"We need to get out of here," Goldenpaw stated once she padded out.

"No, duh, Goldenpaw," Leapingpaw slightly growled and looked around at the helpless, crying cats. "But we can't leave them here!"

Goldenpaw let out a drastic sigh. "Alright, alright. Let's set them free."

Leapingpaw smiled and immediately began to undo the locks nearby. "Help the others, too!" she called to the freed cats.

Goldenpaw leapt up and managed to set Tusti free.

"Thanks, kit," Tusti thanked and quickly set Cameo and Tipvigut free.

"I'll get Kele!" Tipvigut declared and scrambled up to the ragged brown tabby tom's cage. He had a little trouble with the lock, but eventually set Kele free.

"Thanks, Tipviguit," Kele meowed.

"It's _Tipvigut_, Kele," the scrawny white tom growled.

Kele rolled his eyes and went to work to help the remaining trapped cats.

Goldenpaw let out a sigh as a dark ginger she-cat quickly fled out of her cage. "I think that's the last of them."

"Thanks again, kit," Tusti meowed and padded up to the young tom.

"No problem," Goldenpaw meowed. "Now…how do we get out of here?"

The cream-colored she-cat studied the area and managed to squeeze past the multitude of cats towards a piece of the wall with a latch on it. "If we can turn that, then the door will open. Anyone of you great at jumping?"

"Oh, I can!" Leapingpaw volunteered and did a couple of bounces to prove her point.

"Are you sure?" Cameo doubtfully asked.

"Heh, they don't call me 'Leaping' for nothin'!" Leapingpaw smirked and gracefully leapt into the air and turn the latch.

"Great job, Leapingpaw!" Goldenpaw cheered.

The giant wall was thrown backwards the moving road faced the cats.

"Great, what are we supposed to do, fly?" some cat muttered in the back.

Suddenly, the backdoor swung open and a Twoleg stared with wide eyes at the released cats. He barked something and the monster slowly began to stop.

"Hurry before they get us!" Goldenpaw snapped as another Twoleg joined the first. "Go, go, go!"

Without hesitation, the mass of rogues and loners surged forward with everything they got. Both Twolegs growled in frustration as their prisoners quickly fled out of the monster.

The golden tabby tom quickly met up with Leapingpaw and the two kept on running and running as fast as their paws could carry them.

"Hold up!" a cat hollered behind the two apprentices and Tusti quickly met their pace, along with Tipvigut, Kele and Cameo.

"Man, you cats sure run fast!" Kele panted.

"I…think we lost…them…" Tipvigut sighed, and the six cats gently slowed their pace.

After a moment's breather, Tusti was the first one to speak. "Nice job with those cages back there, kit," she meowed.

"Thanks," Goldenpaw meowed.

Cameo gently sniffed both apprentices. "I don't recognize your scent from anywhere! Where ya from, kit?"

"We're both apprentices from CreekClan," Leapingpaw explained. "I'm Leapingpaw and this is my friend, Goldenpaw."

Tipvigut cocked his head to the side. "Never heard of it. Are you part of those groups of cats that live not too far from here over a ridge?"

Goldenpaw's eyes lit up. "I, uh, think so! Do you know how to get there?"

The scrawny white tom nodded. "Yeah, I've seen that place a few times, but never stepped paw in there. I think I can get us there."

Tusti nodded in approval. "Once we get you two there, we'll head our own separate ways."

Leapingpaw's eyes clouded. "You won't join us? CreekClan will gladly accept you!"

The cream-colored she-cat swished her head. "We have our own problems, but we'll gladly join you in the meantime." She turned to Tipvigut. "Tipvigut, lead the way."

The white tom straightened his shoulders and began to head east, away from the setting sun.

"Way to go, Tipbaguette!" Kele purred and padded next to the white rogue. "Tusti's letting you lead for once!"

"It's _Tipvigut_, Kele," Tipvigut growled.

Kele rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

Cameo let out a sigh at the two bickering toms. "This is going to be a _long_ trip…"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Leapingpaw groaned. They had been traveling for five sunrises already and it made everyone wonder if Tipvigut was leading them on a wild goose chase. "My paws feel like they're going to fall off!"

"Well, I don't see anyone so I'm 'assuming' that we aren't there yet," Goldenpaw meowed. He glanced to the river next to them. They had started to follow the river three sunrises ago when Tipvigut had exclaimed, "We just follow this river and we'll get there eventually!"

_Great StarClan, I pray that he's right!_

"Hey, Goldenpaw!" Leapingpaw chirped. "Let's go cool our paws off in the river for a few minutes!"

"That sounds refreshing!" Goldenpaw sighed and gently padded towards the river. He let the nice, cool water sooth between his sore and bruised pads and gently sighed in relaxation.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN ARE YOU DOING?" a cat hissed. Goldenpaw yelped and began to quickly turn around, but he clumsily tripped over his front paws and tumbled into the strong current.

"Goldenpaw!" the golden tabby tom heard Leapingpaw cry as his head went underwater. Trying to remember what little Moonshadow had taught him moons ago, Goldenpaw struggled to swim towards the surface. Finally, his head broke through and the CreekClan apprentice let out long gasps of air.

"Goldenpaw, **look out**!" Leapingpaw's panicked-filled cry was heard once more and Goldenpaw soon saw what she was yowling about. He let out a soundless cry as his body was flung out of the river and sent tumbling down the edge of the world.

* * *

**Hah! They weren't going to become kittypets after all! **

**I'm just loving Tipvigut's name! So creative... **

**Anyway, I had a ton of trouble with coming up with the latches on the cages. Please don't ask me how Goldenpaw knew how to open it, because I have no idea, either. **

**And the next chapter will feature a character who hasn't had the spotlight yet, so you'll have to wait ANOTHER chapter to find out what happens to Goldenpaw!**

**Read and review please!**


	13. Chapter 11

Mousepaw stared around the damaged camp with wide, amber eyes. Just a few minutes ago, the earth suddenly shook with a violent force beneath his pads. Even though the shaking only lasted a few heartbeats, it felt like it lasted a million moons.

Anxious faces flooded the camp as the CreekClan cats tried to take in what had happened in a few minutes: the quake, the Hanging Branch falling and taking one of Redstar's lives, dens destroyed, Frozenspots' death, Goldenpaw's and Leapingpaw's disappearance…so much for an apprentice to take in.

Spottednight paced outside the fallen warriors' den. "Goldenpaw went to fetch Leapingpaw a few minutes ago…and they should be back by now. Where are they?"

Nightstrike went to comfort his mate. "Don't worry, Spottednight," Nightstrike consoled. "Leapingpaw's a strong she-cat; she can take care of herself. Besides, Goldenpaw's with her."

The white flecked she-cat shook her head in distraught. "I still can't help but worry…"

"She's half kittypet…so what if she gets lost? No one will miss her…" Cedarstep snorted not far.

Spottednight sharply swerved her head towards the older dark brown tabby tom and let out a low growl. "What did you say, flea-pelt?" she snarled dangerously.

Cedarstep met her menacing gaze with his own calm gaze. "CreekClan's now full of half-clans and rogues," he meowed and lightly glared at Leopardnose, whose pelt slowly rose, while Ryeleaf gently bore his teeth. "If those tainted cats get lost, then it will benefit CreekClan by making us more pure."

"How dare you say that?!" Skytree hissed and padded next to Spottednight and Nightstrike. "We're all part of one Clan and it doesn't matter if we are of pure blood or not!"

"Well, what about all of this bad omens happening all of a sudden?" Steelclaw questioned and padded next to Cedarstep with Wingflight at his side. "Don't you think StarClan might be punishing us by plaguing the Clans because we have too many half-Clans?"

"StarClan would never do that!" Nightstrike protested. "We came here to CreekClan to have a better future than our previous lives. Here we can rejoice in the glorious honor of being a warrior and serving our Clan and our Clanmates until our last breath."

"Yeah!" Bramblepaw agreed, who had joined CreekClan not long after Goldenpaw's incident. "I'm glad that I joined CreekClan! I am improving my skills and learning new things that I would've never learned back in the wild. Being in CreekClan is fun!"

"Well that's because you've only been here for a few moons, rogue!" Cedarstep hissed. "You're lucky you've survived leaf-bare, but what about the moons to come? The coming leaf-bares will only get harder and harder, and it doesn't help that the majority of CreekClan are rogues who only want to have the benefits we have as warriors. And those _half-Clan kitties,_ whose parents were too stubborn to follow the warrior code, will forever taint the Clan with their kits."

Leopardnose let out a hiss of annoyance while Pineheart drew back his ears and growled.

"The Clan needs to get rid of the taints in its system so CreekClan can be once again pure and StarClan will be happy," Cedarstep meowed.

"But didn't we learn anything from what Rumblestar made us do?" Moonshadow asked. "He ordered us to banish Pineheart, Leopardnose and Ashwhisker, and we all thought they were disloyal rogues. But they have proved their loyalty by fighting for the Clans during the Great Battle, which Ashwhisker paid the ultimate price for. Nightstrike, Spottednight and Skytree also fought for us during that same battle, and since StarClan let us win, doesn't that mean they have StarClan's approval?"

Cedarstep snorted. "Of course you would say that, Moonshadow. Skytree is **your** mate!"

Moonshadow puffed out his chest. "Yes, yes she is, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her and our family," he growled.

_What would it be like if we did separate?_ Mousepaw thought. _Pineheart, Cliffjumper, Lizardrun and Meltingice would leave, and I presume Hawkfeather would leave as well. Nightstrike, Spottednight, Leapingpaw, Skypaw, Mintpaw, Dustpaw and Shadepaw would also go. Moonshadow already said there was nothing he wouldn't do for his family, so I guess he, Skytree, Privetkit, Moonkit and Brinekit would be banished as well. Bramblepaw, too…and—wait! That means Leopardnose as well, including Pumpkinpaw, Goldenpaw and __**me**__! But…will Ryeleaf come with us? He's not 'tainted'… _Mousepaw looked over to where his parents were standing and listening to Cedarstep. Ryeleaf's pale brown tabby fur was raised at his shoulders and his leaf green eyes looked like they were targeting at the brown tabby warrior._ Yeah…he would at no doubt come with us…_

"—and because of those tainted kits, CreekClan will forever be cursed with un-pure blood until the end of time," Cedarstep finished.

Much to everyone's amazement, including Mousepaw, Ryeleaf shot forward and stood nose-to-nose with the dark brown tabby warrior and let out a low growl.

"Cedarstep, if you have a problem with _my_ kits, then say it _in_ **my** _face_, and pray to StarClan, the Dark Forest, or _whatever_ you choose to believe in, that you'll survive to see the sunset," the pale brown tabby father murderously growl and there was a challenge in his eyes for Cedarstep to say something.

Mousepaw couldn't help it but feel a surge of pride for his father's loyalty to his kits.

_I am so lucky to have a father like him._

Cedarstep opened his jaws to say something, but thought better of it.

"Maybe it's because you don't have kits, but I know _every_ father here would gladly **die** for the safety of their kits!" Ryeleaf hissed. "And I don't know about you, but I think it's best for your safety that you better **_back off_**."

"Who knew Ryeleaf could be so…dangerous for once?" Moonshadow whispered to Leopardnose, who merely shrugged in response.

"But no cat is more proud of him then I," Leopardnose whispered back.

Cedarstep vigorously nodded and took a few steps back from the agitated younger warrior.

"Now that this argument is _finally_ over, I think it's time we scout for a replacement camp," Blackfrost suggested, as deputy. "Lilybreeze, take Icetalon and Lightningstrike and see if you can find a suitable place for camp."

The light gray tabby she-cat nodded and her patrol immediately set out.

"Stripedwhisker, take Otterwhisker, Risingwinter, Dustpaw, Pumpkinpaw and Bramblepaw and see if you can find Leapingpaw and Goldenpaw and some prey to take back," Blackfrost ordered.

"Sure thing, Blackfrost," Stripedwhisker agreed and gathered his patrol with a wave of his tail.

"Now, there is a Gathering tonight and I want everyone to rest until the patrols return. We have a busy day ahead of us," Blackfrost meowed.

* * *

Mousepaw let out a wince of pain as he padded after his mentor towards the Gathering Place. He had spent the day weaving brambles for the warriors' den and his paws were aching like crazy.

_"Do you have anything for aching pads?" Mousepaw had asked Mintpaw earlier._

_The new medicine cat apprentice merely shrugged. "Sorry, we don't have any poppy seeds currently. Quailfeather and I are going to replenish the stocks tomorrow. __**Joy**__."_

_Mousepaw had titled his head in confusion. "I thought poppy seeds were supposed to make you go to sleep?"_

_"Who's the medicine cat apprentice here?" Mintpaw had insisted and simply padded away in annoyance._

So thanks to Mintpaw, Mousepaw's pads were still aching.

_Why did he even decide to become a medicine cat apprentice anyway? He doesn't even like _anything_ Quailfeather teaches him!_

Mousepaw let out a sigh of relief as Blackfrost led the Clan though the creek that ran around the Great Oak and sighed gently as the cool water seeped between his sore pads.

"Hurry up, Mousepaw!" Pineheart, his mentor, called from up ahead.

"Coming!" Mousepaw hollered and quickly trotted to his mentor. Judging from the scents, CreekClan was the last Clan to arrive. Blackfrost gracefully padded towards the Great Oak and leapt up to a branch.

"What took you so long, Blackfrost?" Jaggedstar hissed from the branch above. "And did that poor leader of yours finally die?"

"Shut up, Jaggedstar," Froststar growled from the branch next to Blackfrost's. "Let Blackfrost speak."

The black deputy dipped his head to the white tabby she-cat. "Thank you, Froststar," he meowed and then spoke louder. "Earlier today, a sudden quake rattled our camp, costing Redstar one of his lives and the life of Frozenspots. All kits and elders were unscathed and we have begun to move into a new camp. Meanwhile, Goldenpaw and Leapingpaw have suddenly vanished from our territory, without a sign or a trace where they went."

Murmurs of shock rippled through the Clans.

Rumblestar went next. "PineClan has received minor damages to the unexpected quake, but like CreekClan, our camp was destroyed and we have made a new camp somewhere else."

"Like the previous Clans, SkyClan's camp was also destroyed and we have moved not far. We also have two new warriors, Finchwing and Lichenpelt!" Froststar meowed.

"Finchwing! Lichenpelt! Finchwing! Lichenpelt!"

Jaggedstar went next after the cheering died down. "Though I hate to admit it, BrambleClan's camp was obliterated during the shake and we have moved. We have several new warriors among the BrambleClan cats: Berryshade, Cinderbird, Snakebite and Leapingsquirrel!"

"Berryshade! Cinderbird! Snakebite! Leapingsquirrel! Berryshade! Cinderbird! Snakebite! Leapingsquirrel!"

"Hey, don't Snakebite and Leapingsquirrel look familiar?" Leopardnose whispered to Ryeleaf and flicked her ears toward the new BrambleClan warriors.

"Great StarClan, you're right!" Ryeleaf hissed.

"SavageClan cats!" Moonshadow growled and padded up to the two warriors. "Jaggedstar, what are _SavageClan_ cats doing in your Clan?"

Several cats gasped and gazed at the BrambleClan cats.

Jaggedstar gazed calmly down at the CreekClan warrior. "Why, Moonshadow, they are part of BrambleClan now. They have shown their loyalty to me and their Clan and as a result, I've made them members of my Clan."

"But they're killers!" Moonshadow insisted.

"But _every_ warrior deserves to have a second chance, right Leopardnose?" Cedarstep mocked and gazed at the golden spotted she-cat, who merely growled at him.

"BrambleClan has plenty of SavageClan warriors," Jaggedstar meowed and pointed with his tail to each SavageClan cat. "Like Fallensnow, Cloudtuft, Twistedmind, Graydawn, Stormsky, Hookfang and _Bloodstain_."

Several cats again let out a gasp of horror as Jaggedstar announced the last name.

Mousepaw peered among his father's shoulders to see a dark red tabby tom gaze at the horrified Clan cats with his calm, amber gaze.

"I've heard about Bloodstain before from Rainfrost!" Shadepaw whispered to Dustpaw. "He's a merciless killer who killed several Clan cats! He even killed our uncle and aunt!"

"No way!" Dustpaw gasped. "I guess Jaggedstar kept his name to scare the other Clans!"

"Well, duh!" Shadepaw pointed out.

"I have a suggestion to make," Froststar announced and only continued once she got everyone's attention. "Since every Clan's camp was destroyed and that bear is still roaming around, why don't we all share a camp? We could even make it here if we want."

"That's a mouse-brain idea!" Ravenwing of PineClan objected.

"Who would lead us?" Hollowhead of BrambleClan questioned.

"All the Clan leaders would lead us," Froststar explained. "We could divide the area in four sections and each Clan would live there. That way, we can all be protected until we figure out a solution to this problem."

"That sounds like a great idea, Froststar," Blackfrost meowed. "CreekClan agrees."

Rumblestar thought for a moment. "If it means that no other cat will share the same fate as my sister did, then PineClan agrees."

Jaggedstar growled at Rumblestar for a heartbeat and glared at Froststar and Blackfrost. "…BrambleClan agrees, also…" the dark gray tabby tom reluctantly agreed.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow at sun-high we shall all bring our cats here and set up camp," Froststar meowed and leapt down the tree. "Until the next Gathering!" she cheerfully cried as she led her Clan away.

Once she was gone, Rumblestar let out a growl. "She's too cheerful for her own good. Its make these Gatherings painful to go through."

"I have to say that I somewhat agree with you, Rumblestar," Blackfrost meowed and leapt down the tree as well.

As Blackfrost led the CreekClan cats away from the Gathering Place, a dreadful thought came across Mousepaw.

_Does that mean I did all the work for nothing?! GREAT!_

* * *

**Hmmm...that discussion whether CreekClan should be pure or not is still going on! **

**Read and review, please!**


	14. Chapter 12

Goldenpaw let out a silent scream and his breath was knocked out of him when his body was surrounded in cold water. He blindly struck out his paws, trying to take control of his movements, but the violent water tumbled him in the deadly, frigid water. Finally, he kicked his back paws and aimed for what was supposedly the surface and drew in a long needed breath of fresh air.

Blinking the water from his eyes, Goldenpaw swam toward the edge of the river and let out a sigh of relief as his paws raked across the ground. With his energy drained out of him, the golden tabby tom flopped on the ground and gave away to dizziness…

* * *

"Hey…hey, wake up!"

A paw sharply prodded into Goldenpaw's side and the golden tabby tom blinked open his eyes to see a speckled black and white tom, a tortoiseshell & white she-cat and a dappled sand-colored she-cat staring down at him.

"Get up, Sunflare!" the black and white speckled tom meowed. "You can't just sleep right next to the river, you know."

"Be quiet, Poppyseed!" the tortoiseshell and white she-cat snarled. "I think he's hurt."

Poppyseed let out a snort, but didn't say anything.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat turned back to Goldenpaw. "Are you alright, Sunflare?"

"Yeah, and why is your pelt so wet? Did you fall into the river, again?" Poppyseed joked, but the dappled sand-colored she-cat smacked him with her tail.

"Shut up! My brother could be hurt, you fish-brain!" the she-cat hissed.

"I-I'm alright…" Goldenpaw interrupted and managed to get to his paws.

_Okay…where in the name of StarClan am I?_

"Where am I, and who are you guys?" Goldenpaw asked.

All three cats' widen their eyes in horror.

"What do you mean, 'who are we', Sunflare?" the tortoiseshell and white she-cat asked in disbelief. "I'm Sweetpetal and that annoying fur-ball is my brother, Poppyseed. And this is Thrushdawn, your sister."

_Bad call, Goldenpaw!_

"Er…I knew that!" Goldenpaw pretended to joke. "I was just…joking around, that's all!"

_Please StarClan, let them believe me!_

The three cats exchanged glances, and shrugged.

"I think we should take you to Wishteller, just to make sure that you don't catch a cold from that chilly water," Thrushdawn suggested and rested her tail on Goldenpaw's shoulder. "Come on!"

Poppyseed took the lead, with Sweetpetal at his side and Thrushdawn and Goldenpaw slightly trailing behind.

_Wait—Wishteller? That must mean that I'm in CreekClan…but we are nowhere near home! What Clan is this?_

"Here we are!" Sweetpetal stated as they passed through a barrier of reeds. A small creek flowed into the camp area where two kits played in the water. A rugged rock on the far upper right had a crack in it; several dens were woven from reeds; a black she-cat appeared from under a tall tree to the far left where sweet smelling herbs dotted her pelt where her claw wound was.

"Sunflare!" a ginger and white tom called from the pile of prey not far from the creek and quickly padded towards the four young cats. "What happened to you? Did you fall into the river?"

"I—uh—yeah…" Goldenpaw stammered.

"Well, thank StarClan you are alright," the tom meowed and gave Goldenpaw several licks to the face.

"Weaselvine, he's not a kit anymore," Sweetpetal pointed out.

The ginger and white tom let out a snort. "I will **always** worry about my kits, both of them." He looked at Thrushdawn and then to Goldenpaw. "And even more so since your mother died a few moons ago." The tom's eyes were suddenly clouded with grief and pain, but he quickly shook his head. "Go see Wishteller to make sure that you're okay."

Goldenpaw nodded and Weaselvine padded away to the fresh-kill pile, where a silver-gray tabby tom nodded to him.

"You better go see Wishteller or Weaselvine will keep nagging you," Sweetpetal advised. She lightly brushed her pelt against his as he padded by. "I'll see you later, then."

Goldenpaw stared after her for a moment before padding towards the giant tree.

_I sure hope this is the right place!_

He did **not** want to accidently wander into the leader's den or the nursery.

_That's the last thing I need right now!_

He gently slid under the roots of the tree and was greeted with the soothing, familiar scent of herbs. Wishteller was facing her back towards him and was sorting herbs into small holes in the ground.

_I wonder if she knows who I really am…?_

"What do you need, Goldenpaw?" Wishteller asked, not taking her eyes off of her task.

Goldenpaw blinked. "You know who I really am?"

"Of course!" Wishteller scoffed. "You are doing a horrible job pretending to be Sunflare!"

Goldenpaw winced a bit by her remark. "Well, it's not my fault! I was just resting my eyes and the next thing I know, I went back in time, I think!"

The pale gray she-cat with white specks sighed and turned around to face him. "I'm positive that there are a million questions you have, so ask only **one**."

"Okay…well, for starters, which Clan is this?" Goldenpaw asked.

"None of your business," Wishteller meowed briskly before turning around to continue her task. "Now go away."

"Wha—is that it?!" Goldenpaw asked in disbelief. "'None of my business'? Well, of course it's my business! I am a freaking warrior in this Clan and I don't even know why or how I'm here in the first place!"

The blind medicine cat slightly growled. "I am very busy right now, Goldenpaw. Please come back later when I'm not about to rip your throat out!"

Goldenpaw snorted. "Fine." He turned to leave, but stopped for a heartbeat. "I just wanted to know why you lied to me."

Wishteller froze. "I didn't lie to you before, Goldenpaw."

"Yeah, you did! You and Flailstar, Smallgorse and Grassblade all said that you were from CreekClan. Well, newsflash; this isn't CreekClan!" Goldenpaw insisted. "I don't even know what Clan this is!"

Wishteller turned around and twitched her whiskers. "Your answers will come in time, Goldenpaw."

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" Goldenpaw snorted in arrogance.

"It means, your answers will come in time!" Wishteller snapped. Her blind, blue eyes seemed to rake across Goldenpaw like a warrior's claws.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" Goldenpaw meowed, clearly receiving the message to leave. He stepped out into the green-leaf sun when suddenly two kits raced towards him.

One of them, a mottled gray tom, hid behind Goldenpaw's back, while the other, a pale silver she-kit, sat in front of Goldenpaw.

"You can't hide behind Sunflare forever, Ripplekit!" the she-kit squeaked.

"Yeah I can, Hailkit!" Ripplekit sneered from behind Goldenpaw.

"No you can't!" Hailkit insisted and raced behind Goldenpaw. She tackled her brother and the two wrestled to the ground.

"Hailkit, Ripplekit, leave Sunflare alone!" a gray tabby she-cat w/ lighter paws scolded and padded up to them. "I'm so sorry if they were bothering you, Sunflare."

"No, not at all," Goldenpaw insisted.

The queen nodded. "Come on kits, it's time for your nap."

"Aww, but I'm not tired, Foggymist!" Ripplekit insisted as he let out a yawn.

"Yeah…naps are for…kits…" Hailkit pointed out sleepily. Gently with her tail, Foggymist ushered her two kits toward the nursery, which was made out of reeds.

Out of the corner of his eye, Goldenpaw let out a gasp as he saw a familiar face.

"Grassblade!" Goldenpaw meowed and quickly padded towards his ancient friend. "It's so good to see you, again!"

Grassblade gave him a weird look. "Uh…it's good to see you, too."

"Grassblade, do you know why I'm here?" Goldenpaw hopefully asked. "Why am I here in the past when I should be with my friends in the present, or well, your future?"

Grassblade cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about, Sunflare?"

_Sunflare?! He doesn't remember?_

"Uh…nothing!" Goldenpaw quickly panicked. "It was, uh…never mind!" Goldenpaw quickly pelted away from Grassblade when Sweetpetal stopped him.

"Whoa, Sunflare, are you alright?" Sweetpetal asked with worried eyes.

_No! I woke up 15 minutes ago to a strange place and cats who I never met before! _

"Uh yeah, perfectly fine, Sweetpetal!" Goldenpaw nervously meowed.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat gave him a disbelieving look with her green eyes and her tail-tip began to twitch.

"I'm serious! I'm perfectly fine!" Goldenpaw insisted.

"Are you sure? You were acting strange with my father a few heartbeats ago…" Sweetpetal pointed out.

_Father?! Poppyseed and Sweetpetal are Grassblade's kits?!_

"Uh...that was just…nothing!" Goldenpaw meowed, trying to make up a lame excuse.

"If you say so…" Sweetpetal reluctantly meowed.

"Let all cats old enough to swim, join here beneath Stonecleft for a Clan meeting!" a gray and white tom yowled from the top of the jagged rock.

"We better go and see what's up," Sweetpetal suggested and led Goldenpaw towards the already gathering cats.

_It's Flailstar!_

"Today, another one of our patrols has been attacked by a ThistleClan patrol—" Flailstar began, but was interrupted.

"It's the fourth time this moon!" a dark ginger tom with brown ears and green eyes yowled.

"Squirrelear, be quiet!" Flailstar growled. "We need to find out why they keep attacking our border patrols. I'm going to send a peaceful patrol to meet with Thornstar and her Clan."

"What if they attack the patrol?" a small, pale ginger tabby she-cat asked—the deputy, Smallgorse.

"We'll have strong enough warriors on the patrol in case they do, but, if ThistleClan attacks, then I would not like our warriors to attack back," Flailstar announced. "Smallgorse, you'll lead the patrol, along with Crookedstripe, Ecrufur, Mudstreak, Kestrelsong, Sunflare and Sweetpetal."

"Yes! I'm going!" Sweetpetal whispered next to Goldenpaw.

"Smallgorse, lead your patrol now," Flailstar ordered. The deputy nodded and gathered her patrol with a wave of her tail.

"Good luck!" Thrushdawn whispered to Goldenpaw before they left.

Goldenpaw flashed her a grateful glance as he quickly padded after the patrol.

"Do you think ThistleClan wants to start a war with us?" Kestrelsong, a pale brown she-cat with white flecks, asked as the patrol headed out.

Crookedstripe, a dark brown tabby tom with crooked stripes, shrugged. "It's hard to understand what Thornstar's thinking sometimes."

"When it comes to ThistleClan, you never know what goes on in their hollow heads," Mudstreak, a mottled brown and white tom with a white underbelly, retorted.

Sweetpetal and Ecrufur, a black she-cat who Goldenpaw saw earlier, stifled a purr of amusement at the mottled warrior's words.

"Keep your heads up, warriors," Smallgorse called from up ahead. "We're nearing the ThistleClan border."

_Wait a second…that scent smells familiar…faintly…_

The strong scent of what Goldenpaw guessed to be ThistleClan reeked in the air as they came to the border.

"Listen! I think ThistleClan cats are coming!" Crookedstripe warned.

"Great…" Mudstreak sighed.

A brown she-cat with large black stripes padded out of the bracken first. A blue-gray and white she-cat followed her, followed by a fuzzy dark brown tabby tom, a light brown tom and a smokey black she-cat.

"WaterfallClan cats!" the light brown tom hissed and puffed up his pelt.

"No, duh, Quakestep," the smokey black she-cat growled in frustration.

"Shut up, Quickpelt!" Quakestep hissed.

_So this Clan is WaterfallClan…huh. I wonder what the other two are._

The first cat silenced both young cats with a glance and then turned to the WaterfallClan cats.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"We only want to talk with Thornstar, Twotrail," Smallgorse insisted. "Just to talk."

"How do we know that you aren't planning a trap or something?" the fuzzy dark brown tabby tom snarled.

"Well, we aren't," Smallgorse plainly meowed.

Twotrail thought for a moment and turned to the blue-gray and white she-cat and the fuzzy dark brown tabby tom. "Bluebird, Bushpelt, go warn Thornstar that we have _company_."

The two ThistleClan warriors nodded before disappearing into the bracken.

Twotrail turned back to Smallgorse. "Follow us," she meowed.

Smallgorse nodded and motioned for the rest of the patrol to follow her as she padded after the enemy cats.

"Do you think Kestrelsong's right?" Sweetpetal whispered to Goldenpaw as the remaining ThistleClan cats surrounded them as they followed Twotrail's lead.

Goldenpaw glanced at Quakestep, who was glaring heavily at the WaterfallClan cats.

"I honestly have no idea," Goldenpaw meowed back.

"Be quiet!" Quickpelt hissed from their left.

The group approached a wall made up of brambles and thorns. There was a small opening behind a fern that the cats padded through. Inside, dens were made of brambles, kind of like the dens back in CreekClan. There was a mossy stone at the far end of the camp where most of the ThistleClan cats were gathered around. A dappled gray she-cat wrapped her tail around her two kits, one a pale brown tom and a gray tom, and drew back her ears in disgust. Three apprentices, one a light gray tabby she-cat, another a dark gray tom and the other a black and white she-cat, stopped play fighting and disappeared into a den of brambles.

A golden-brown tabby she-cat sat on top of the mossy stone with ice, cold eyes. She had her tail wrapped around her lighter paws and her whiskers twitched as Twotrail led the WaterfallClan cats closer to the boulder. The ThistleClan warriors surrounded the enemy cats, who were in a circle, and no cat said a word.

Finally, the golden-brown tabby she-cat spoke up. "What brings you here, Smallgorse?"

Smallgorse dipped her head. "We are sorry to intrude you, Thornstar, but our leader, Flailstar, has sent us to talk with you."

"Make it quick," Thornstar spat.

Smallgorse paused for a heartbeat before continuing on. "Flailstar is concerned why there are so many skirmishes by our border."

"I'll tell you why," Thornstar growled. "It's obvious that WaterfallClan is planning an invasion of the Clans."

Mudstreak let out a yowl of surprise, while Crookedstripe and Ecrufur softly raised their shoulder fur.

"How dare they?" Sweetpetal whispered. "We've done nothing wrong!"

"Allow me to explain," Thornstar suggested. "Our medicine cat, Seedsplash, has received many omens; omens about the destruction of the Clans. Tell them about your omens, Seedsplash."

A white and black she-cat padded up from the ThistleClan cats and stood under the mossy stone. "In one dream I saw a very small stream, a thorn, and a leaf. Then, a spiraling wind swept them away out of my sight."

"The small stream represented WaterfallClan, the thorn ThistleClan and the leaf RowanClan," Thornstar explained. "They are blow away by destruction."

_Wait…what about the other Clan? Aren't there usually four Clans?_

"In another dream, I saw the wind return. After it disappeared, I saw it leave behind a different stream, a different thorn, a different leaf and a piece of grass," Seedsplash continued. "I am still trying to decrypt the message in that dream."

"That still doesn't explain why you accused WaterfallClan of planning an invasion," Mudstreak insisted.

"Fair point, Mudstreak," Thornstar meowed. "We know that WaterfallClan is up to no good because they keep threatening our borders by coming too close to it. And since we have learned about these omens, we are not taking any risks that WaterfallClan will be that Clan to wipe us out!"

"That's preposterous!" Kestrelsong called.

"So you say, 'Fall cat!" a golden tabby tom hissed.

"Yeah, Leopardblaze!" a skinny brown tom agreed. "Why should we listen to anything you're talking about?"

"Stop being a fish-brain idiot, Highbranch!" Crookedstripe snarled.

"I'm sorry, but your breath is clogging up my ears!" Highbranch snarled.

"Stop it both of you!" Smallgorse snarled and turned to face Thornstar. "We shall be on our way now."

"You better," Thornstar hissed. "And tell Flailstar that he can't send his warriors here anymore or else they'll be met with our claws!" She flicked her tail. "Twotrail, take Leopardblaze, Spiralpath, Maplethorn and Beetlefoot to make sure these cats don't play any tricks."

Twotrail nodded and gathered her patrol with a flick of her tail.

Smallgorse nodded to Thornstar. "Thank you for having us," she meowed before following Twotrail with her patrol out of camp.

"Geez, they are such a nice group of cats!" Goldenpaw whispered to Sweetpetal as they exited the camp.

"We _can_ hear you, mouse-brain," Leopardblaze snarled.

Once they reached the border, Twotrail let out a growl. "Make sure you never come back," she hissed.

"With sincere pleasure!" Mudstreak growled. "No cat likes rudeness when they are visiting someone!"

Twotrail hissed and quickly vanished away into the bracken with her patrol behind her.

"Again, such a nice group of cats," Goldenpaw stated.

Sweetpetal let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Normally they aren't that **prickly**!"

"Okay, enough jokes you two," Smallgorse scolded. "We need to tell Flailstar about the signs."

"Do you think they were real?" Ecrufur asked.

"Let's hope not. I like our home!" Sweetpetal purred.

Back at camp, Flailstar let out a 'hmm' as he thought about what the patrol had told him. "For now, we shall wait and see if StarClan tells us anything about these signs. Smallgorse, make sure our strongest warriors are patrolling the ThistleClan border."

Smallgorse nodded.

Flailstar leapt down from Stonecleft, signaling that the meeting was over.

_I have to talk to Wishteller! I have so many questions to ask her!_

Goldenpaw quickly fled into the medicine cat's den and found Wishteller in the back, still sorting herbs.

"Geez, how long does it take you to sort herbs?" Goldenpaw asked.

"I am a very old cat and, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm **blind**," Wishteller retorted as she covered up a hole, filled with juniper berries, with moss. "My ears aren't doing too well, either."

"Okay, Wishteller, how come there are only three Clans here? Aren't there usually four?" Goldenpaw asked. "And I still haven't figured out why you 'lied' to me!"

Wishteller let out a sigh. "I was hoping that you would figure out the answers yourself, but it seems to me that StarClan wants me to tell you them myself." She turned around and sighed, again. "Very well." She met his gaze with her own blind sight. "You are in the ancient Clans; years before your time. The three Clans you see today are the same Clans in your time."

"You mean…" Goldenpaw asked, but trailed away.

"Correct," Wishteller meowed, already knowing what he was about to ask. "These cats you see are your ancestors, in other words, WaterfallClan is CreekClan."

* * *

**We now return to Goldenpaw and what happens to him? He goes back to the ancient Clans, kind of like Jayfeather did in ****_Long Shadows_****, but they were the Tribe cats. Bet'cha guys didn't see that coming, huh? **

**You guys can probably guess what's going to happen, can't ya? But what about SkyClan? You'll soon find out!**

**Read and review please!**


	15. Chapter 13

The remaining snow piles crunched under Mousepaw's paws. He lifted his nose for any scent of prey that might come out to enjoy the coming new-leaf warmth. Next to him, his brother, Pumpkinpaw, swished his tail in frustration.

"Gee, the time we take our assessments, is the day all the prey decides to sleep in," Pumpkinpaw sighed.

"Be quiet," Mousepaw snapped. "You'll scare the prey away."

Pumpkinpaw snorted. "It's not like anything's out anyway…" he muttered.

"Just try not to make any noise, alright?" Mousepaw growled and padded forward to get away from his brother's clumsiness.

Just then, a mouse darted out from the safety of its home, a fox-length away from Mousepaw. Crouching down, he slowly stalked until he was a tail-length away from his prey. Shooting forward, he neatly killed the mouse with a swift lash of his claws. But the young CreekClan tom shot forward with too much strength and landed with a face full of thorns.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Mousepaw yelped and leapt back.

"Wow! Nice catch!" a voice yowled in the ferns next to Mousepaw. Out stepped a dark gray tabby she-cat with a white throat and brilliant green eyes. "My name's Feather! What's yours?"

Mousepaw stared in confusion at his optimistic she-cat.

_Geez, someone's happy…and how was that a great catch? I got my muzzle full of thorns!_

Seeing this cat as no threat, he answered her question. "My name's Mousepaw."

"Mouse_paw_? Oh, you're one of those Clan cats my father was talking about!" Feather chirped.

"Yeah…and you're on CreekClan territory…" Mousepaw stated.

"Well that explains the strange scent…" Feather meowed. "Anyways, I was looking for Clan cats!"

"Why?"

"I want to join CreekClan!" Feather insisted. "I've always wanted to!"

"Uh-huh…" Mousepaw went along.

_There's something suspicious of this cat…but she seems friendly enough…_

"So…can I?" Feather asked.

"I…uh…guess so…"

"Yay!" Feather chirped and began to bounce around.

"Uh…right…anyway, follow me," Mousepaw explained and began to head in the direction of the Gathering Place.

"I though you Clan cats lived in camps in your territory," Feather noticed as they began walking.

"Well, we used to," Mousepaw explained. "Ever since the Big Quake, our territories were completely destroyed. Now all the Clans live together by the Great Oak."

"Must be pretty berserk, right?" Feather asked.

Mousepaw sighed. "Yeah, it pretty is." The giant, towering oak tree soon came into view. "All the Clans have their separate side of the tree. CreekClan lives on this side, then PineClan, then BrambleClan and then SkyClan."

Make-shift dens made out of bracken and brambles and leaves lined around the towering tree. Privetkit darted out of one of the dens, with Moonkit and Brinekit behind him. They chased each other around the tree, darted between and under the Clan warriors.

"Kits…" Jaggedstar sighed as he gazed down from the Great Oak on his side of the camp. Privetkit leapt over the slumbering Bloodstain while Brinekit and Moonkit simply clambered over the BrambleClan tom's pelt. Bloodstain let out a low growl as the three kits scrambled away.

"Nice place you got here," Feather commented.

"Thanks," Mousepaw meowed as he placed his mouse on the fresh-kill pile, his muzzle still hurting like crazy.

"Mousepaw, who's your friend?" Lizardrun asked. "And what happened with your muzzle?"

"I fell into a thorn patch, and this is Feather. She wants to join CreekClan," Mousepaw explained.

Lizardrun glanced at Feather for a heartbeat. "Well then…Redstar's going to call a Clan meeting any minute now for your warrior ceremony."

"What's that?" Feather asked.

"It's when I get my full warrior name and officially become a warrior of CreekClan," Mousepaw explained.

"Mousepaw, what happened to your muzzle?" Leopardnose fretted as she padded over and closely examined her son's thorn-covered muzzle.

"I accidently fell in a thorn patch while I was hunting…" Mousepaw winced.

"Nice job, Mousepaw," Pumpkinpaw joked.

"Like you haven't made a mistake before," Mousepaw growled.

Pumpkinpaw blinked in surprise. "Geez, when did you start getting so grumpy?"

"Ever since our own brother vanished a while ago!" Mousepaw explained.

"Whatever," Pumpkinpaw shrugged. "Come on; Redstar's going to start the ceremony soon."

Mousepaw blinked. "Do you not care that our little brother has disappeared? We may never see him again!"

"So what?" Pumpkinpaw growled and began to walk away. "It's not our problem that he got lost. That's his problem."

"But he's our brother!" Mousepaw insisted and padded after him. "Family is supposed to take care and be there for each other."

Pumpkinpaw let out a snort and continued talking towards the Great Oak, where Redstar and Blackfrost were already there. Redstar leapt on top of one of the branches and began to start the ceremony.

"Let all CreekClan cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Great Oak for a Clan meeting!" Redstar weakly yowled from atop the branch.

Stripedwhisker, Cedarstep, Wingflight and Lightningstrike shot out of the temporary warriors den.

Risingwinter and Bramblepaw glanced up from the fresh-kill pile, while Rainfrost, Tinyspirit and Jayspirit sat outside their new den.

Steelclaw rushed out of the forest with Flyingcloud, Skypaw, Nightstrike, Cliffjumper and Meltingice behind him.

Spottednight, Icetalon, Lilybreeze and Hawkfeather got up from their sun bathing and padded to the gathering CreekClan cats.

Dustpaw and Shadepaw stopped wrestling by the medicine cat's den and hurriedly found their mentors.

Meanwhile, Quailfeather and Mintpaw appeared outside the medicine cat's den for the ceremony.

Skytree gathered up her kits by the nursery and made sure all three of them were quiet.

"Ready?" Pineheart asked his apprentice.

"Ready," Mousepaw answered.

Pineheart tipped his head. "You probably should've taken those thorns out of your muzzle, but we're out of time to do so," he meowed.

Mousepaw gave his chest a few licks. "Redstar wouldn't mind...would he?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't," Pineheart replied. "Now come on; the Clan is waiting for us."

The dark brown tom led Mousepaw towards the Great Oak, where Pumpkinpaw and his mentor, Otterwhisker, were already sitting. The dark ginger tom's fur was neatly groomed, most likely because of their parents' fierce licking.

Ryeleaf and Leopardnose were sitting at the front of the crowd; their eyes filled with pride and joy that two of their kits were becoming warriors.

Mousepaw sat next to Pumpkinpaw, his head and chin up and tail neatly around his paws.

Redstar gazed calmly at the two warriors to-be. He gazed among his growing Clan before continuing. "Cats of CreekClan, today we gather here because two apprentices have completed their training and are now ready to become proud warriors of CreekClan. Otterwhisker," Redstar called to the white and ginger tabby warrior. "Has Pumpkinpaw learned the values of the warrior code and understands to respect every single member of the Clan?"

Otterwhisker straighten up. "He has, Redstar, and he will make a fine warrior." She gently flicked her tail over her apprentice's ear. Pumpkinpaw let out a snort, but his gaze softened at his mentor.

Redstar nodded and turned to Pineheart, who was sitting next to Mousepaw. "Pineheart, has Mousepaw learned to not judge someone by their past and understands the difference between right and wrong?"

Pineheart nodded. "He has, Redstar. CreekClan is lucky to have him."

Redstar nodded once more and gaze at his Clan. "I, Redstar, leader of CreekClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these apprentices. They have served hard to follow your noble code and I ask you to make them warriors in return." He turned his gaze to the apprentices. "Pumpkinpaw and Mousepaw, do you promise to defend and protect your Clan and uphold the warrior code, even with the cost of your life?"

Pumpkinpaw straighten his back and lifted his chin. "I do," he meowed.

Mousepaw gazed at his Clan leader with prideful eyes. "I do," he replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names!" Redstar yowled and nimbly leapt down the tree. He padded up to Pumpkinpaw and continued. "Pumpkinpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Pumpkinfur! StarClan honors your courage and vigor, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CreekClan."

The dark red tabby leader rested his muzzle on him. The dark ginger tom reluctantly licked his shoulder in return.

Redstar turned towards Mousepaw, and gave his muzzle an odd look.

Mousepaw drew his ears back in embarrassment. "I, uh, got my muzzle stuck in a thorn bush during my assessment."

A few cats in the back let out _mrrows_ of amusement.

Redstar twitched his whiskers in delight. "Well then…Mousepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Mouse_thorn_! StarClan honors your enthusiasm and dignity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CreekClan."

Redstar touched his nose to warrior's nose, in order to above the thorns imbedded on brown tom with a ginger underbelly's muzzle. Mousethorn licked his shoulder in return.

"Pumpkinfur! Mousethorn! Pumpkinfur! Mousethorn!" the cats of CreekClan and a few cats from the other three Clans yowled.

Leopardnose and Ryeleaf rushed forward to their kits and nuzzled their faces.

"I'm so proud of you!" Leopardnose purred as she gave Mousethorn a lick on the forehead.

Mousethorn simply purred.

"But we are not done, yet!" Redstar yowled. "It seems that another cat wants to join our ranks, and we are happy to accept them." He motioned with his tail for Feather to come up. The dark gray and white she-cat gingerly padded up to the CreekClan leader. "Feather, do you promise to be loyal to your new Clan and to be willing to learn about our ways?"

"I do," Feather meowed.

"Since you are six moons old, you shall receive your apprentice name and train to get your warrior name," Redstar meowed. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Featherpaw! Spottednight," The black she-cat with white flecks looked up. "You are originally a rogue and know how to deal with the transition from rogue to Clan. You shall train Featherpaw."

Spottednight softly padded up and the two touched noses.

"Featherpaw! Featherpaw! Featherpaw!" the CreekClan cats cheered.

"I'm so excited!" Featherpaw chirped and lightly bounced around.

"You'll make a great warrior one day," Spottednight purred.

Mousethorn was so caught up with Featherpaw's ceremony; he did not notice Quailfeather behind him. "Mousethorn, why don't you let me take a look at your muzzle now?"

The new warrior spun around in surprise. "Quailfeather…I didn't see you there! And…yeah, we should do that!"

Quailfeather nodded. "Follow me," he meowed and led the new warrior to the makeshift medicine cats' den made out of weaved bracken. Mousethorn sat inside while Quailfeather padded not far to retrieve herbs. He came back with a dried up root, some cobwebs and a dock leaf.

"This might hurt, but it won't take that long," the pale gray tabby tom warned. Mousethorn nodded as Quailfeather took out a bloody thorn out from his muzzle and carefully placed it on the single dock leaf. The newly made warrior winced every time the medicine cat plucked out a sharp thorn. Every now and then, Quailfeather would gently lick the blood away from Mousethorn's muzzle before continuing to take out the thorns.

"Last one," Quailfeather meowed before he dug his teeth into the last thorn and neatly pulled it out. He spat the thorn onto the dock leaf before softly licking the blood away from the young warrior's muzzle. He chewed up the root and plastered the paste onto Mousethorn's wounded muzzle and applied the cobwebs.

"That should do it. Come back tomorrow for me to check on it," Quailfeather replied.

"Thanks, Quailfeather," Mousethorn meowed. He was about to pad away when he remembered something. "Hey, Quailfeather…is it true that you loved my mother?"

The pale gray tabby tom froze for a moment and his pale green eyes seemed to be lost in thought. "That was a long time ago," he murmured and avoided Mousethorn's gaze.

"But don't you feel bad that medicine cats can't have kits and such?" Mousethorn commented.

Quailfeather opened his jaws; as if he was about to say something, but merely shook his head. "It's a sacrifice we all have to endure," he meowed instead and decided to change the topic. "It's a shame your brother or your sister couldn't be here."

Mousethorn stared at the ground. "Yeah…I really miss Goldenpaw. He could've been made a warrior today with us. And I barely remember Limpkit, but our parents had often told us about her. But she's in StarClan now…in a better place."

Quailfeather nodded.

_It's so strange…sometimes I wonder…what if Quailfeather was my father instead of Ryeleaf? I could've been a completely different cat! Yet I remember hearing how much my mother and Quailfeather loved each other…I wonder if they still do. Well…if they do, they are really good at hiding it._

Mousethorn said good-bye to the medicine cat, and as he was padding out, Ryeleaf spoke up.

"Redstar, with your permission, I would like to make an announcement," Ryeleaf meowed.

Redstar, being Ryeleaf's father, nodded.

The pale brown tabby tom waited until he had everyone's attention before making his announcement. "Leopardnose is expecting my kits, again," he yowled in glee.

Murmurs of excitement rippled through the Clans. Hawkfeather and Spottednight padded over to Leopardnose, who had her head dipped in embarrassment, and wished her good-luck. Moonshadow and a few other toms padded to Ryeleaf and wished him happiness.

_This is great! I'll have more siblings! Oh, I'm so happy for my mother!_

Mousethorn turned around to hear Quailfeather's opinion on Leopardnose's new kits, but the pale gray tabby tom had already disappeared into the medicine cats' den.

* * *

Mousethorn let out a long yawn as the sun gently rose over the horizon. His vigil was tiring, but he was glad it was done.

Blackfrost nimbly padded out from the warriors' den and made his way towards the two new warriors. "Go get some sleep," he murmured and then vanished back into the warriors' den.

Pumpkinfur yawned. "I'm glad that's over with," he meowed and sat up. "Are you coming?"

"I'll meet you there in a few," Mousethorn meowed. "I feel like going hunting."

The dark ginger tom shrugged. "Suit yourself," he meowed and began to pad away.

Mousethorn flicked his ear and headed out into the familiar territory. Barely any of the prey was up at the moment, but he felt at peace when he heard the happy sound of the morning birds.

Soft voices made Mousethorn's ears prick up and he could barely make out familiar voices. Crouching down, Mousethorn slowly stalked toward the noise source. He hid behind some ferns and slowly peered behind them.

"So…it's true, huh?" a pale gray tabby tom asked. "You're expecting Ryeleaf's kits?"

The other cat, a golden she-cat with black spots, nodded. "I thought we agreed to never see each other, again, Quailfeather, after the kits' birth."

_Leopardnose and Quailfeather?!_

"We did, Leopardnose," Quailfeather meowed. "But you're having more kits?"

"Why not?" Leopardnose objected. "It's it fair to Ryeleaf? He's a great father to the kits…and a fine mate."

Quailfeather twitched his whiskers. "But still…"

"Quailfeather, you can't hate him for loving me," Leopardnose insisted.

"I don't _hate_ him," the medicine cat insisted. "But…I will still love you no matter who you chose to love."

Leopardnose sighed. "I will forever love you, as well, but you know just as well as me that we can't be together. That's why we did what we did."

It was Quailfeather's turn to sigh. "But Mousethorn got me thinking today…what if things had been different? What if we decided to run away before the kits were born…?"

"How could you think that?" Leopardnose spat. "We belong in CreekClan; besides, I could never leave my brother or my friends behind. And…I won't leave CreekClan. What if Goldenpaw comes back to look for me?"

Mousethorn saw his mother's eyes fill with pain. She really missed her son.

Quailfeather rested his muzzle on Leopardnose's. "He'll come back one day, Leopardnose. He's a strong tom."

"I just constantly wonder…where is he, and is he safe?" Leopardnose whimpered.

"He has Leapingpaw with him," Quailfeather insisted. "And those two are an unstoppable team." He paused for a moment. "He'll be fine."

"I hope so," Leopardnose meowed. "We better head back to camp now…our Clanmates will be looking for us."

Quailfeather nodded, but stopped Leopardnose for a moment. "Leopardnose…"

"What, Quailfeather?" Leopardnose asked.

"I just want you to know…I am proud of all of my kits, and Limpkit would've been a great warrior…just like her mother," Quailfeather meowed.

The ferns behind the two cats rustled, as if something had run away.

"What was that?" Leopardnose asked.

"I don't know…" Quailfeather meowed as he scented the air. "Must've been a rabbit or something. Come on; let's head back to camp."

As the two cats padded away, the world around Mousethorn began to spin.

Leopardnose told them that Ryeleaf was their father.

But Quailfeather said that he was Limpkit's father.

Limpkit is his sister.

Which means…

Quailfeather, the medicine cat, was his father.

* * *

**What do you think of the name 'Mousethorn'? Great name, huh? **

**It's finally revealed! Quailfeather is the father of Pumpkinfur, Mousethorn, Goldenpaw, and Limpkit! I knew most of you suspected that from the very beginning! But there are still more secrets ahead...and more demises... **

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Read and review!**


	16. Chapter 14

Goldenpaw blinked in shock and took a few steps backward. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well it's pretty obvious what I mean, Goldenpaw," Wishteller replied calmly. "You are among your ancestors now."

"I know…but none of this makes any sense," Goldenpaw meowed. "This isn't CreekClan territory and these cats are CreekClan…sort of."

"You are correct," Wishteller acknowledged. "But these cats will become the Clans that you are familiar with, in time." After studying Goldenpaw's puzzled gaze, Wishteller went on. "Why don't you go think about it for a while? You might recognize some certain cats." The medicine cat gave him a wink before ushering him out of her den.

Goldenpaw stared puzzled outside the den, trying to figure out what the WaterfallClan medicine cat meant. Deciding to take her advice, Goldenpaw studied his ancient Clanmates.

Flailstar and Smallgorse were quietly talking under Stonecleft, casting glances at their Clanmates to see if they were listening before resuming their conversation.

Crookedstripe—a dark brown tom with crooked darker stripes—was having a friendly chat with Mudstreak—a mottled brown and white tom with a white underbelly—Weaselvine, Streamripple—a silver-gray tabby tom—and Ecrufur—a black she-cat—by the warriors den.

_Hmm…Crookedstripe reminds me of Stripedwhisker somewhat…could he be Stripedwhisker's ancestor? And what about Streamripple? He kind of looks like Steelclaw, and Mudstreak of Wingflight, in his shoulders and long legs._

Wildpath—a dark gray tabby tom—was ruthlessly ripping apart a rabbit, creating a hideous mess. Squirrelear—a ginger tom with brown ears—, Eaglemask—a dark brown tom with a black mask—and Waveeyes—a blue-gray tom—sat not far.

Quiettruth—a pale gray she-cat—and Silentflight—a light gray tabby she-cat—gracefully padded up to the four toms.

Quiettruth snorted in disgust. "Seriously, Wildpath? Can't you eat your prey more neater?"

"Why should I?" Wildpath commanded as he gulped down a bite from the rabbit. He licked the blood from his chops.

"Because the warrior code says that we must pay respect to our prey, because it is a gift from StarClan," Silentflight insisted.

Eaglemask growled. "You mean we are required to bow to our prey and serve it's every needs? I don't think so!"

"Not like _that_, fish-brain!" Silentflight snapped. "Just give thanks to StarClan for its life."

Squirrelear laughed and stared up at the sky. "Why, thank you StarClan, because thanks to you, Wildpath's breathe will now smell like dead rabbit."

Eaglemask and Waveeyes let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, while Wildpath wrestled Squirrelear to the ground.

"Take that back, **squirrel** breath!" Wildpath growled as he planted his claws on Squirrelear's skinny throat. The pinned WaterfallClan warrior opened his mouth to say something, but only chokes and gasps erupted from his mouth.

_He's choking him!_

Quick as lightning, Goldenpaw rammed his body into Wildpath's scrawny form. Wildpath, who was caught off guard, tumbled away and landed on his half-eaten rabbit, which made blood prints on the warrior's flank and shoulders.

Drawing back his ears, Wildpath let out a growl. "What was that for, fish-brain?" he snapped.

"You were choking Squirrelear!" Goldenpaw insisted as the dark ginger tom scrambled to his paws and let out loud gasps of needed air.

"Yeah right, pip squeak!" the dark gray tom growled. "You know what; perhaps you should mind your own business instead of sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Goldenpaw was about to retort, but was stopped when Grassblade laid his tail on the golden tom's shoulder.

"Save it," Grassblade muttered. "It's not worth the breath." He spoke louder, starring straight into his brother's dark eyes. "You would be wise not to pick fights that you know you cannot win."

Wildpath rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Grassblade," he meowed. "Why don't you follow your own advice and go mutter that something bad is coming or whatever?"

"But something _is_ going to happen!" Grassblade persuaded. "Can't you feel it in the air? Something terrible is going to happen…I just don't know what…"

_Great StarClan…I hope he's wrong…_

Goldenpaw drew in a sharp breath as an imaginary force choked his lungs, limiting his supply of air as he crouched on the ground in pair. Closing his eyes tightly, he let out a soft wail as another vision of his appear in his mind. Sharp winds battered his face and threatened to rip his pelt off. Wails of terrified kits filled the air, but soon the thundering wind drowned their cries. Trees sudden took flight and were hurled into the dark gray air as a winding tube of air came closer and closer to Goldenpaw.

For what felt like seasons, that actually only lasted a few heart-beats, Goldenpaw let out a gasp as his vision diminished and he was soon brought back to reality. When he gingerly opened his eyes, he found Grassblade and Sweetpetal starring anxiously at him with worried green eyes. Several other Clanmates of his were in the background, asking out loud if the young cat was alright.

Clenching his jaw tight, Goldenpaw regained his strength and managed to rise on his paws. "I'm alright," he assured his ancient Clanmates. "I just…felt light-headed for a second…that's all."

"Are you sure, Sunflare?" Sweetpetal immediately asked. "I'm sure Wishteller has some herbs that might—"

"I'm fine," Goldenpaw insisted, cutting her off.

Sweetpetal looked like she would rather argue with him, but thought better of it and remained silent.

_Great StarClan…what did I just witnessed? A tube of violent air…destroying the Clans? Could this have been what Grassblade had sensed? I sure hope not…_

Goldenpaw starred cautiously at the nearing dark clouds at the horizon and his fur slightly began to rise.

"Are you alright?" Sweetpetal asked as she gently brushed her tortoiseshell pelt against his.

"Huh? Oh, I'm still fine…" Goldenpaw insisted as he noticed that Grassblade had followed his gaze and the dark gray tabby warrior's teeth flashed out.

Suddenly, the chirping sounds of the birds' songs slowly died down and the forest was utterly silent. The wind steadily began to pick up its pace as the dark clouds edged closer.

A sudden surge of fear rose up inside Goldenpaw and he let out a low growl.

_It's coming…_

A funnel cloud slowly began to form in the distance, very far away from the WaterfallClan cats, but close enough for them to view it in awe. Around and around the clouds when until the clouds reached the ground and debris flew around it.

"What is that?"

"I've never seen anything like it before…"

"It's coming straight towards us!"

"StarClan, save us!"

A flash of white and gray flew up on Stonecleft as Flailstar quickly addressed his Clan. "Cats of WaterfallClan, with this unknown, but deadly, force coming upon us, it seems that we may have to evacuate the camp," Flailstar yowled, as the wind began to pick up speed.

"Leave camp?"

"That's impossible!"

"There's no way we can do that!"

"I don't want to leave!"

"Where would we go?"

_They're right! Where would we go?_ Goldenpaw quickly scanned the area, hoping to find some sort of answer. His gaze rested on the towering waterfall behind him, which flew over a rocky cliff. _I don't think that thing can reach us from up there if we climb it!_

"Flailstar!" Goldenpaw called above the panicking cats. "The waterfall!"

The WaterfallClan leader glanced at the pounding water in the distance and his eyes gleamed with pride. "Great idea, Goldenpaw! We'll climb the cliff!"

"But what about the other Clans?" Smallgorse asked as her leader leapt down from Stonecleft.

"Take Weaselvine and go warn RowanClan, while Mudstreak, you and Kestrelsong go warn ThistleClan," Flailstar ordered, choosing his quickest cats, before heading towards the camp entrance.

"What if they object?" Mudstreak pressed and padded forward.

Flailstar glanced back at his warrior with hard, cold, blue eyes. "Then they'll die." He faced his attention towards the camp entrance once more. "Tell the other Clans to meet us by the cliffs as soon as possible." With a wave of his tail, his two patrols quickly pelted into the trembling forest. "Now," Flailstar meowed. "WaterfallClan, prepare to move out."

Foggymist and Waveeyes had their squirming kits in their jaws, while Streamripple and Ecrufur both made sure the two elders, Shellspeck and Hickoryleaf, didn't lag behind. Silentflight had her tail rested on Wishteller's shoulder, to help guide the blind medicine cat.

With a wave of Flailstar's tail, the WaterfallClan cats hurriedly padded into the territory as the funnel of wind came closer and closer.

Goldenpaw couldn't believe it; everything was going by fast. It seemed like a million moons ago that he woke up in a different time period and now he and the ancient Clan were running from a storm that could possibly destroy them.

The towering cliffs soon appeared in front of the cats and next to them was the thundering waterfall that almost drowned out the sound of the coming storm. Almost, that is.

There was rustling in the ferns and out stepped Thornstar of ThistleClan, along with her Clan behind her. Goldenpaw recognized Twotrail, the Clan deputy, and Seedsplash, the medicine cat, next to Thornstar. Mudstreak and Kestrelsong padded out of the ferns beside the ThistleClan cats and quickly walked towards their own Clan.

Thornstar glared at Flailstar for a heartbeat. "What's the meaning of this, Flailstar? Why are we leaving our camps?"

"A tunnel of wind and air is coming this way, sucking up everything in its path," Flailstar explained and looked up at the rugged Cliffside. "Our only chance is to climb this cliff so we don't get caught in the storm."

"How do you know that'll even protect us?" a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes asked and appeared from the ferns next to Thornstar.

"I don't know, Elmstar," Flailstar began, but Goldenpaw interrupted him.

"It will, you'll see!" Goldenpaw insisted.

"How do you know?" Elmstar pressed, her amber eyes gleaming in the darkness that the clouds had created.

"I just know," Goldenpaw meowed and motioned towards a tiny trail that led up the cliffs. "We need to be careful when we travel up this cliff. Every cat should be paired with a partner, so they can watch each other's backs."

Twotrail let out a sniff. "Who put _you_ in charge?"

Before Goldenpaw could reply, Flailstar rested his tail on his shoulder. "I put Sunflare in charge," Flailstar growled. "He obviously seems to know what he's doing."

Goldenpaw flashed him a grateful glance, before looking back towards the three Clans. "Alright, every cat pair up with a partner, quickly! We don't have much time! When you're ready, cautiously scale the cliff!"

Sweetpetal gently brushed her pelt against Goldenpaw's. "Mind if I be your partner?" she softly asked.

Goldenpaw let out a purr. "Of course," he purred and gently touched his muzzle to her black ear.

By now, Thornstar and Leopardblaze were already padding up the cliff, making sure that the other cat wouldn't fall off. Elmstar went next, along with her partner—Possumpelt, a gray and white tom.

Eventually, it was Goldenpaw's and Sweetpetal's turn and he rested his shorten tail on her shoulder as they gingerly climbed the trail. In front of them, Quakestep and Beetlefoot—a black tom with amber eyes—were steadily increasing their pace as the danger grew closer and closer.

He heard Sweetpetal moan in fear as they climbed higher and higher. Casting a glance at the ground, Goldenpaw found himself almost losing his footing.

"Don't look down," he gently whispered to Sweetpetal. "Just focus on me, alright?"

Sweetpetal managed to nod and kept her green gaze on his back.

All of a sudden, the rain began to fall and the wind picked up more speed. The odd storm was almost there.

Suddenly, Quakestep slipped on the slick rocks and bumped into Beetlefoot and the two were sent tumbling down the cliff.

As fast as lightning, Sweetpetal and Goldenpaw launched themselves forward to rescue the falling cats. Sweetpetal managed to grasp Beetlefoot's scruff before he fell to this death, but Goldenpaw was not as lucky. He was barely a whisker-length away when Sweetpetal stopped him from falling down the cliff.

"Quakestep, no!" Softrain, a dappled gray she-cat, wailed as Quakestep fell to his death. There was a soft, but audible crunch of bones cracking and everyone knew that there was no hope for the light brown warrior.

Spiralpath, a silver she-cat with darker stripes, rested her tail on Softrain's shoulder before motioning her forward. Next to Softrain were two kits around five moons old. One of the kits, a pale brown tom, gave Goldenpaw hard, cold, stony amber gaze. Goldenpaw could just reach the words off of the kit's lips: _You let my father die._

"Thunderkit, come on," Softrain quietly mewed and gently grabbed his scruff.

Thunderkit's gaze eventually left Goldenpaw, but the golden warrior felt like the gaze had burned holes into his strong body. For some strange reason, Goldenpaw felt like that cat looked familiar, but he couldn't put his paw on who the kit resembled.

Eventually, all of the Clan cats had reached the top of the cliffs and crouched down as the rain drenched their pelts and threatened to blow them away. The tunnel of air came closer and closer to the frightened cats.

_StarClan…help us!_ Goldenpaw prayed as he crouched closer to Sweetpetal. _StarClan…take away this storm!_

The wind roared in his ears, and he could barely make out Sweetpetal's cry of alarm. The turbine of wind was almost upon them as it rose higher and higher and it slowly began to disperse. The bands of dark clouds slowly diminished away as the wind died down. The rain steadily stopped failing and the bright and luminous sun appeared between the slowly vanishing clouds.

Poppyseed glanced around. "Well that was anticlimactic," he mused.

"It's…gone," Thrushdawn meowed.

"Thank StarClan for that," Sweetpetal sighed.

"But look!" Smallgorse meowed and pointed with her tail towards their former territory. The majority of the land was leveled and the once majestic forest was now small patches of woods. Fallen trees were scattered everywhere and the camps were demolished.

"Our homes…are gone," Elmstar whispered.

"How could StarClan do this to us?" Softrain quietly wailed.

"Hey, at least we're _alive_!" Grassblade insisted.

"But where would we live? We have no home now!" Softrain growled. "My kits will die without a place to live."

More cats joined into the argument until Goldenpaw spoke up.

"But there _is_ another place where we can live!" Goldenpaw spoke up, but immediately regretting it when he realized that he was with the ancient Clans.

"Where?" Flailstar asked.

Goldenpaw paused for a moment before continuing on. "There's a place where there are plenty of woods and a creek runs through it! There's plenty of space and a giant tree that turns silver in the moonlight!"

"How do you know all this, Sunflare?" Thornstar asked.

"I, uh, saw it in a dream, once!" Goldenpaw quickly made up.

"It sounds like a great place to live!" Sweetpetal chirped. "Do you know how to get there?"

Even though Goldenpaw was stuck in the past and had no idea where he was, he somehow knew exactly where his home was. He lifted his shorten tail towards the setting sun. "You keep going west until you reach a river. On the other side of that river is your new home."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find our new home!" Thrushdawn squealed.

With the three Clans all rallied to go, Goldenpaw was prepared to join them when Wishteller stopped him by resting her tail on his shoulder. The pale gray tabby she-cat with white flecks starred at him with her pale, blue eyes before meowing. "You have done well, Goldenpaw. Thanks to you, your ancestors have found their way."

"I'm sure it wasn't _completely_ my responsibility," Goldenpaw objected.

"Oh, but it is," Wishteller meowed. "Your ancestor, Sunflare, was the one who suggested that the Clans find a new home and that he saw a vision of it in a "dream". That is why you were created, Goldenpaw. When the Clans needed someone to point them in the right direction, you are called upon to enter this world once more."

"Wait…what are you talking about?" Goldenpaw asked.

"When war was about to break out between WaterfallClan and RowanClan, it was Solartail that showed them that there was a different solution than fighting. When the Clans' homes were destroyed, it was Sunflare that showed them the way. When an earthquake destroyed the former link between StarClan and the Clans, it was Flamepelt that discovered what is now called the Tree of Life," Wishteller explained. "StarClan brought you back in time for you to discover your role in this life; to help the Clans when they are lost, to show them on the right path, and that is what you did today. You are an _oracle_, the prophet who saves the Clans."

"I…" Goldenpaw began, but was too shocked for any words to be spoken.

"You were chosen long ago for this purpose and now you have been summoned once again. The Clans need your help, Goldenpaw," Wishteller meowed.

"But…what can I do?" Goldenpaw managed to ask.

"You'll know what to do," Wishteller replied.

"I'm still horribly confused, Wishteller," Goldenpaw meowed. "Why did StarClan choose me? I'm just an apprentice with an awry paw and a shorten tail."

"That's the reason _why_ StarClan chose you!" Wishteller insisted. "They chose a cat who has these disabilities to prove that you don't have to be perfect to do something great in this life. Think about your power!"

"M-My power?"

"Correct! You receive visions from StarClan about the future! Sometimes they are warnings, sometimes they are not. They strike at the most unexpected moments and are there to help you guide the Clans." She rested her muzzle on Goldenpaw's forehead. "You are a great and brilliant cat, Goldenpaw, and you have a magnificent destiny, but now it's time for you to return to your time now, now that you understand what you must do."

Goldenpaw's heart was suddenly filled with regret. "But what about Sunflare? And Sweetpetal?"

"Sunflare will journey with the Clans to their new home and will have a happy life with Sweetpetal," Wishteller informed. "They are your ancestors, after all. And besides, there is someone back home who longs to spend the rest of her life with you."

_Leapingpaw…_

Wishteller rested her tail on Goldenpaw's shoulder. "Are you ready to go back home now?"

Goldenpaw nodded. "Yes…I am ready now."

"Oh, one more thing before you go!" Wishteller informed and leaned forward. _"The reign of the forbidden has gone; is the time for the coming of the oracle, who is born of shattered customs and will shine like the golden sun at the apex of the Clan."_

"What does that mean?" Goldenpaw immediately asked, but was already beginning to fade away.

"You already know…" Wishteller whispered before darkness came over Goldenpaw like a tidal wave.

* * *

**The name for the story is revealed and I hope it answers some of your questions about this story, but there are still more trouble for me to cause for Goldenpaw!**

**Teehee...I just randomly killed Quakestep right there. Yup that's me. Hmmm...I wonder who that kit was that was giving Goldenpaw a hard time...I bet if you think long and hard you might figure it out who that kit's descendant is.**

**As always, read and review please!**


	17. Chapter 15

_The reign of the forbidden…_

_Forbidden…_

_The reign of the forbidden has gone…_

_Gone…gone..._

_The reign of the forbidden has gone; it's time for the coming of the oracle…_

_The oracle…oracle..._

_The reign of the forbidden has gone; it's time for the coming of the oracle who is born of shattered customs…_

_Customs…customs..._

_The reign of the forbidden has gone; it's time for the coming of the oracle who is born of shattered customs and will shine like the golden sun at the apex of the Clan._

_Clan…Clan…Clan…_

* * *

_"Goldenpaw…Goldenpaw_…Goldenpaw, wake up!"

Goldenpaw gingerly opened his golden eyes and found Leapingpaw gently shaking his shoulder.

"Praise StarClan!" she chirped with glee and gave his face a few quick licks. "I thought I lost you!"

"You really had her worried, kid," Tusti meowed next to Leapingpaw.

"Yeah, we thought you drowned!" Cameo meowed.

Goldenpaw let out a cough and drowsily looked around at the familiar faces of the rogues and Leapingpaw.

_I'm back!_

"Well, uh, I'm fine now!" Goldenpaw meowed.

"Now that that is out of the way," Tipvigut stated and waved his tail to the surrounding area. "This is the place!"

"What place?" Leapingpaw asked.

"The place where I told you that groups of cats used to live here, remember?" Tipvigut pressed.

"But—" Leapingpaw began, but was silenced when Goldenpaw placed his front paw on hers.

"Thanks, Tipvigut. We'll be sure to find our Clanmates here," Goldenpaw interrupted.

"But Goldenpaw, this is nowhere near where we live!" Leapingpaw whispered to Goldenpaw's ear.

"Just trust me, alright?" Goldenpaw whispered back and pleaded with his eyes for Leapingpaw not to say anything. "Thanks again, for helping us get here—" he began, but the four rogues disappeared.

"Did they just leave us?" Leapingpaw asked.

"No…they were just here a few heartbeats ago…" Goldenpaw insisted and scented the air. There was no trace of their scent anywhere. "That's strange…"

"Okay, now what do we do now?" Leapingpaw meowed. "We're even more loss than before!"

"No we're not!" Goldenpaw insisted. "I know _exactly_ where we are. Follow me," he meowed and padded through the ferns to the waterfall.

With a drastic sigh, Leapingpaw reluctantly followed her friend. They padded around the lake and up to the rugged side of the cliffs where a small path was carved on the side.

"Up here," Goldenpaw commanded as he leapt up the trail.

"Are you crazy?" Leapingpaw hollered as Goldenpaw continued to climb upward. "We'll fall off!"

"No we won't!" Goldenpaw called from up ahead. He paused to glance back at Leapingpaw, who was still on the ground. "Hurry up!"

Leapingpaw let out a snort and gingerly leapt up the trail, being careful not to misplace her pawsteps that could cause her to fall to her death. She let out a sigh of relief as she clambered up to the top of the cliffs.

"About time you got here," Goldenpaw joked as he gave his awry paw a good lick.

"Okay, Mr. Strange Friend of Mine, where do we go now?" Leapingpaw replied in a mocking tone.

Goldenpaw scanned the grassland that lay before them, looking for any clues to which way to go.

_Grassblade…where do we go now?_

His answer came with the wind that blew from the east.

_Your paw prints will show the way…_

At that instant, a trail of golden and luminous paw prints appeared before Goldenpaw. The paw prints continued to appear north until they were out of sight.

"Do you see that?" Goldenpaw meowed in awe. These were his—Sunflare's—paw prints that he placed when he traveled with WaterfallClan to their new home.

"See what?" Leapingpaw asked. "I don't see anything."

"The paw prints, they are guiding us home!" Goldenpaw realized and sprung forward. "Come on!"

"What are you talking about?" Leapingpaw asked, but she didn't receive an answer as the two apprentices raced on the trail of the paw prints.

* * *

_Thunder boomed around him and lighting crackled in the air. The sky was a heavy midnight black and dark gray clouds swirled around him. Lighting flashed again to his right followed by the roaring of the thunder. A pair of golden eyes gleamed in the distance, glowing brightly and silently. As fast as lightning, luminous claws struck forward, causing Goldenpaw to cry out a silent wail of pain and sulked to the ground. The last thing he saw was his foe's blood-stained paw…_

Goldenpaw jolted away, eyes wide and heart pacing. It took him a few heartbeats for him to realize that it was only a vision, and not reality. Just to double check, he looked over his shoulder to find Leapingpaw sleeping soundly next to him; watching her chest peacefully rising and falling. The faint moonlight made Leapingpaw's white paws and tail tip glow in the dark.

_There is someone back home who longs to spend the rest of her life with you…_

He remembered how worried Leapingpaw was when he'd almost drowned and how she had been so brave to trust his guidance.

_If there is anyone I want to spend my life with…it's you…but…what would she say if she finds out about my power…about how I really am?_

_If…_

He shook his head from that thought and curled back to sleep, trying to place back his horrible vision and only dream about Leapingpaw.

* * *

Leapingpaw took a big _sniff_ of the air. "Can't you smell it, Goldenpaw? We're almost home!"

Goldenpaw stifled a purr; he too can smell the familiar scents of home. For the past two days, he and Leapingpaw had followed the trail of the golden paw prints, over rivers and through meadows, during the day and into the night, they shone on.

"Hey, Leapingpaw…I've been meaning to ask you something…" Goldenpaw trailed off, wondering where to begin.

When he didn't continue, Leapingpaw glanced over at him. "Well…gone on, already!"

"It's just that…what would you think if, let's just say, a cat had powers?" Goldenpaw asked.

Leapingpaw stopped in her tracks and gave him an odd look. "What kind of powers? Could they, like, fly or something?" she joked.

"No, no…just, what would you think?"

The light brown she-cat thought for a moment. "Hmm…I would think that they have a special destiny or something."

"So…you wouldn't be…bothered or something?"

"I guess not…and why are you asking this to me in the first place?" she asked.

"Well…I…" Goldenpaw trailed off once again. He had no plans to tell her at that moment, but he thought better of it. "It was just a stupid question, that's all."

Leapingpaw paused for a moment, before shrugging it off. "Hey, look! I think I can see the Great Oak from here!" With a wave of her tail, she took off towards the giant oak. "Last one there is a kittypet!"

"Hey!" Goldenpaw yelped and raced after his friend. Once he was right beside her, he meowed, "No fair! You got a head start!"

"Stop whining like a kit, Goldenpaw!" Leapingpaw smirked.

Goldenpaw playfully bore his teeth and pelted ahead towards the tree. He leapt out of the ferns and crashed into somebody. The two cats wrestled around until they fell into the creek.

The other cat roughly shoved Goldenpaw to the side. "Watch were you're going, pipsqueak!"

Goldenpaw was about to snap something back when a voice stopped him. "Goldenpaw, you're alive!"

"Mousepaw!" Goldenpaw chirped as his older brother padded towards him.

"It's Mousethorn now," the dark brown and ginger tom informed and gave his brother a lick behind the ear. "Thank StarClan that you're alright!"

"Yeah, we thought you got terribly lost or something," the other cat meowed.

"It's good to see you, too, Pumpkinpaw," Goldenpaw mused.

"Hey, it's _Pumpkinfur. FUR_." the dark ginger tom growled.

"It's good to see that you three still get along well," Leapingpaw joked as she padded up to the three brothers. "How's Skypaw doing?"

"He's Skyrunner now," Mousethorn commented. "He received his name a few days ago. Also, we've moved to the Great Oak where all four Clans are living there."

"That sounds like fun," Leapingpaw snorted.

"Why it's _very_ fun!" Pumpkinfur growled.

"Come on," Mousethorn meowed. "Let's go back to the tree. Everyone will be dying to see you."

With a wave of his tail, Goldenpaw and Leapingpaw followed Mousethorn and Pumpkinfur back to the Great Oak, where the four Clans were living. As they entered the camps, Goldenpaw was greeted by a wave of familiar faces.

"Hey, it's Goldenpaw!" Shadepaw meowed from the fresh-kill pile.

"And Leapingpaw!" Dustpaw chirped.

"Good to see you, again, Goldenpaw!" Flyingcloud meowed.

"Welcome home, young one," Rainfrost rasped kindly.

"It's so good to have you back!" Moonshadow yowled.

"Welcome back to CreekClan!" Wingflight meowed.

"We've missed you!" Tinyspirit cried.

"OMSC! It's Goldenpaw!" Brinekit squealed.

"He's alive!" Risingwinter meowed.

"Where have you been?" Lightningstrike asked.

"Did you see any strange cats?" Nightstrike asked.

"You must tell us all about your adventure!"

"Welcome home!" Bramblepaw meowed.

"Welcome back, buddy!" Meltingice cheered.

But the most welcoming and familiar voice stood out from the crowd. "Goldenpaw!" Leopardnose yowled and immediately rushed forward to greet her son. The queen quickly licked her son's face and let out loud purrs. "I prayed to StarClan every day that you would someday return home safely. I missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," Goldenpaw murmured. He managed to cast a glimpse at Leapingpaw, who was receiving the same welcome from Nightstrike and Spottednight.

His father, Ryeleaf, padded up and nuzzled Goldenpaw's muzzle. "Welcome back, my son," Ryeleaf purred happily.

Goldenpaw noticed that Mousethorn had flinched when Ryeleaf spoke, but Goldenpaw shook that problem away.

Redstar padded up to Goldenpaw and Leapingpaw, his pelt ragged and you could see his spine sticking out from his fur. "It's good to have you two back," he rumbled. "Where have you been?"

"Well…" Goldenpaw began, wondering where to start. "Leapingpaw and I were captured by Twolegs and taken into their monster."

"Twolegs?!" Stripedwhisker snarled.

"Yes, we've seen some of them around in white pelts, but we've managed to avoid them," Blackfrost mumbled from next to Redstar.

"We managed to escape with the help of four rogues. They told us that they knew a place where a bunch of cats lived and took us there. It was actually the wrong place, but we somehow managed to get back home," Goldenpaw meowed, knowing that if he told Redstar was actually happened, he would never believe him.

"Well, it's good that you two have come home," Redstar meowed. "And…it seems only fair that you two are to receive your warrior names."

"But they just got here!" Cedarstep objected. "How does that prove their loyalty to CreekClan?"

Leopardnose let out a hiss while Redstar meowed, "Because they had the choice to return home, which they did. They are CreekClan cats and we can't turn down one of our own." He slowly climbed up the Great Oak and began the ceremony. Redstar nodded once more and gaze at his Clan. "I, Redstar, leader of CreekClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these apprentices. They have served hard to follow your noble code and I ask you to make them warriors in return." He turned his hard gaze at the two apprentices. "Goldenpaw and Leapingpaw, do you promise to defend and protect your Clan and uphold the warrior code, even with the cost of your life?"

Goldenpaw met his Clan leader's gaze. "I do," he replied solemnly.

"I do," Leapingpaw responded softly, her white tipped tail wrapped around her paws.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names!" Redstar yowled and slowly climbed down the tree. He weakly up to Goldenpaw and continued on, "Goldenpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Goldenstripe! StarClan honors your loyalty and honor, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CreekClan."

The CreekClan rested his muzzle on the new warrior's. Goldenstripe licked his leader's shoulder in return.

Redstar turned towards Leapingpaw, who waited quietly for her turn, and went on. "Leapingpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Leapingriver! StarClan honors your dignity and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CreekClan."

Redstar touched his muzzle to Leapingriver's. The new warrior licked his shoulder in return.

"Goldenstripe! Leapingriver! Goldenstripe! Leapingriver!" all of the cats of CreekClan cheered.

_I'm finally a warrior!_

Leopardnose groomed her son's head fur and purred. "Well done!"

"Well, what do you know? You barely had any training and been gone for a while and you're made a warrior!" Moonshadow joked and gently shouldered Goldenstripe.

"Thanks, Moonshadow. You were a great mentor," Goldenstripe meowed.

"Of course I was!" Moonshadow insisted. "No one is better than the-one-and-only Moonshadow!"

"Pft. About time you began a warrior," Pumpkinfur snorted.

"Thanks, Pumpkinfur," Goldenstripe meowed.

"And now, according to the warrior code, Goldenstripe and Leapingriver must guard over camp until dawn," Redstar commanded.

* * *

Goldenstripe let out a yawn of relief after Blackfrost came to relieve him and Leapingriver from their vigil. Luckily for them, the weather was continually warming up and soon new-leaf would be upon them.

"Coming to sleep?" Leapingriver whispered.

Goldenstripe shook his head. "I saw Mousethorn go out earlier and I'm wondering what's taking him so long."

"Maybe he's making dirt," Leapingriver suggested.

"For that long? I don't think so," Goldenstripe meowed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" the light brown she-cat offered.

"No need," Goldenstripe insisted. "I'll do this myself."

Leapingriver looked rather hurt for a heartbeat, and Goldenstripe immediately regretted his actions. "If you say so…" Leapingriver yawned and padded over to the make-shift warriors' den.

_Great job, Goldenstripe…let's just find Mousethorn and get this over with…_

Padding into the former CreekClan territory, Goldenstripe leapt over the creek and followed the scent of his brother.

_Great StarClan, where is he? Well it is rather peaceful out here…_

Suddenly, a rather strong stench smacked into Goldenstripe's nose. It was a sticky and wet scent, and rather revolting and horrifying. Goldenstripe knew this scent anywhere—_blood_.

With his heart racing, Goldenstripe sped through the forest towards the scent, praying to StarClan that it wasn't Mousethorn's blood that he scented. As he leapt through the ferns, Goldenstripe pelted to a stop. A familiar cat lay in a thick pool of blood and had gashed across its throat and underbelly. The cat's green eyes gazed helplessly towards the sky as its mouth slightly open. Bloody paw prints danced around the cat's body and disappeared into the ferns nearby.

This cat was a cat that Goldenstripe loved.

And it was not Mousethorn.

* * *

**Okay what do you guys think about Cameo, Tusti, Tipvigut and Kele? Why did they disappear...?**

**Goldenstripe has another vision! This one was revealed towards the end of the chapter when that cat was killed. Who killed that cat? Look closely for hints!**

**Okay, like I said in my journal, the dead cat could be: Ryeleaf, Quailfeather, Redstar, Pumpkinfur, Leopardnose, Leapingriver or Mousethorn. Well, it's obviously not Mousethorn.**

**Read and review, please!**


	18. Chapter 16

"P-Pumpkinfur?!" Goldenstripe gasped as he circled his brother's fallen body. Blood stained his dark ginger fur and hidden the gasp on his belly. His paws bore another cat's blood and scratches laced around his pelt as if he had put up a good fight.

Goldenstripe pushed forward and buried his nose into his brother's sticky fur. His body was leaf-bare cold and lifeless.

_Great StarClan, who could've been so fox-hearted to do this, and why?_

Summoning up all of his strength, Goldenstripe grasped his brother's scruff in his jaws and dragged him back to camp, wondering how the camp would react when they found out that Pumpkinfur was dead.

"Pumpkinfur's dead!"

Leopardnose's panicked cry rang throughout the four camps. Her dead son's body laid in the middle of the CreekClan section with all of its members surrounding the dead body and watching its mother wailing to StarClan.

Ryeleaf pushed his muzzle against his mate's, trying to calm her down. "Leopardnose, please calm down! Think of our kits!"

"But what about our other kits whose dead?" Leopardnose wailed. "He was too young to die!"

"He had his whole life ahead of him…" Pineheart murmured from the crowd.

"Despite his aggravating personality…I miss him…" Cliffjumper muttered.

"He was a great apprentice…" Otterwhisker whispered.

"Poor Leopardnose…she lost another kit…" Nightstrike mewed.

"I'm sorry…" Leapingriver whispered and rested her head on Goldenstripe's shoulder. Goldenstripe did not respond.

Blackfrost padded up to Goldenstripe. "Do you know who killed him? Was there any scent around his body?"

"The scent must've disappeared, Blackfrost," Goldenstripe explained to the deputy.

"Maybe it was one of the cats from the dawn patrol this morning," Steelclaw growled.

"Yeah right!" Meltingice retorted. "They're CreekClan cats and they would never hurt one of their own!"

"What about Mousethorn or Featherpaw?" Lizardrun insisted. "They weren't part of the patrol and haven't been seen since last night."

"Mousethorn would never kill his brother!" Ryeleaf spat.

"But what about Featherpaw?" Lizardrun pressed. "Isn't it kind of suspicious that she randomly showed up and wanted to join our Clan?"

"She could be a spy for some rogues to kill us all!" Risingwinter snarled.

A few cats murmured in agreement at Lizardrun's proposition.

"We must find them and question them!" Cedarstep growled.

"Why don't we wait for Redstar to come back?" Spottednight suggested. "He'll know what to do."

"But it may be too late! Featherpaw might've killed another cat by now!" Steelclaw hissed.

At that very moment, Mousethorn and Featherpaw burst into camp, both cats panting heavily.

"There you two are!" Cedarstep growled and stepped forward. "Where have you been?"

"I-I was showing Featherpaw the old camp because she asked me to," Mousethorn panted. "But that's not why we were running—"

"Twolegs!" Featherpaw interrupted. "They kidnapped the dawn patrol! They snuck up on them on surprise and took all of them into their white monster and drove away!"

"Didn't you try to help them?!" Stripedwhisker snarled.

"Of course we did!" Mousethorn snapped. "But the monster was too fast and we lost them."

Noise from the other camps signaled that they, too, lost cats from their dawn patrol. PineClan was the loudest and SkyClan was almost as loud, but BrambleClan lay ominously quiet.

There was a moment of silence in the CreekClan camp before Pineheart stepped forward. "Who was on the patrol?"

Mousethorn paused for a moment before answering his former mentor. "Wingflight, Lightningstrike…Icetalon…Hawkfeather, Lilybreeze…Skyrunner…and Redstar."

Pineheart's eyes flooded with pain as his mate's name was mentioned. Leapingriver let out a soft wail when her brother was called. Risingwinter lowered his head when he heard his parent's names. Cedarstep and Otterwhisker let out gasps when their mother's and sister's names were announced. Moonshadow and Ryeleaf let their tails sag to the ground at their father's name.

"It is a shame that Redstar and our fellow Clanmates have been captured and we pray that they will be watched over by StarClan until their last breath," Blackfrost announced, his ears bent and tail collecting dirt.

"They could escape like we did…maybe…" Goldenstripe suggested, but knew that that was a horrible idea. Redstar was old and close to losing his last two lives. There was no way that he could outrun Twolegs. Wingflight, Lightningstrike and Icetalon might have a good chance of escaping and so does Hawkfeather. Lilybreeze and Skyrunner could…but they don't know the way home like Goldenstripe did.

Moonshadow padded up to Blackfrost and stared him right in the eye. The gray warrior's eyes were flooded with pain and sorrow. "Blackfrost…in honor of my father's disappearance…I honor you as my leader."

Blackfrost dipped his head to the younger warrior as more cats yowled in agreement and began to chant their leader's name.

"Blackstar! Blackstar! Blackstar!"

"Do not call me that, my Clanmates," Blackfrost insisted over the cheering. "I will not journey to the Tree of Life just yet, because of the threat of Twolegs. Hopefully, they have achieved their goal and shall not bother us anymore. For now…I shall name a deputy." The black tom raised his head high and yowled, "I say these words so that Pumpkinfur and our missing Clanmates may hear and approve my choice; Stripedwhisker shall be the new deputy."

The dark brown tabby tom stood up tall as his Clanmates cheered his name.

"Stripedwhisker! Stripedwhisker! Stripedwhisker!"

"Blackfrost, I thank you for making me your deputy. I promise that I will spend the rest of my life to CreekClan," Stripedwhisker meowed. "I will do this for Lightningstrike…and Lilybreeze. May they watch over me from StarClan."

"For now, we shall hold Pumpkinfur's vigil until the first sign of StarClan tonight," Blackfrost meowed, seeing how early it was.

"I'll send out a hunting patrol," Stripedwhisker offered.

Blackfrost nodded. "Make sure to stay away from the Twolegs," he warned. Stripedwhisker nodded to Moonshadow, Pineheart and Otterwhisker and the two said their finally good-byes to Pumpkinfur before heading out of camp.

Leapingriver nuzzled Goldenstripe's neck fur softly. "Why don't you get some rest, Goldenstripe? You've haven't had any sleep in a while. I'll wake you up when the elders bury your brother."

"Thank you," Goldenstripe breathed as Leapingriver guided him to his nest in the warriors' den. He quickly fell onto his nest and drifted off to sleep as Leapingriver gently groomed the blood off his fur.

* * *

_Goldenstripe woke up to see familiar trees and the familiar waterfall next to him. The strange looking mist surrounded him and soon a gray tabby cat padded out of the fog. _

_"Grassblade! It's so good to see you!" Goldenstripe mewed._

_Grassblade nodded. "It's good to see you again, Goldenstripe."_

_"I finally understand this place, Grassblade," Goldenstripe meowed and looked around. "This is the WaterfallClan territory, right?"_

_"It is," the ancient tom meowed. "How did you enjoy your little adventure to my Clan?"_

_"It was a completely new experience for me," Goldenstripe admitted. "…did you hear about Pumpkinfur?"_

_Grassblade's sharp green eyes clouded with grief. "I did," he meowed. "And more cats will perish if there is not an exodus."_

_"Exodus?" Goldenstripe repeated._

_"Indeed. The Clans will either starve or be destroyed if they remain where they are now," Grassblade informed._

_"But…where do we go?" Goldenstripe asked. "This has been our home for so long when they…" He paused for a heartbeat, knowing the answer. "I need to take them back to their original home, right? But, are cats able to live there after the storm?"_

_"The territory is back to its original glory and it's the last hope for the Clans," Grassblade informed._

_"But…what about the prophecy?" Goldenstripe asked. "You know about it, right?"_

_The dark gray tabby tom nodded. "Your answers will come in time. Now, go, convince the Clan leaders that they must leave as soon as possible to their new home. The more they delay, the greater the chance is of destruction from the shadows."_

_Before Goldenstripe could ask Grassblade what he meant, everything vanished in an instant._

* * *

Goldenstripe stretched out his body as the sun warmed his fur. New-leaf was upon them and their new home would be full with prey. He glanced at the faint bloody spot where his brother had laid last night and noticed that there were many cats around the camp and surrounding the nursery, whispering among themselves.

"What's going on?" Goldenstripe meowed and padded up to Leapingriver.

Before she could respond, Mintpaw burst out of the nursery, his green eyes bright with excitement. "Two toms and a she-kit!" he announced happily. Cheers of happiness erupted throughout the Clan.

"Come on! Let's go see the kits!" Leapingriver chirped and quickly lead Goldenstripe to the nursery. They were greeting by a warm and soft scent of milk and that kitten-smell that you can find in nurseries. Leopardnose lay in a nest of moss with three kittens at her flank. Ryeleaf was curled behind her and gently licking behind her ears.

Leopardnose softly lifted her head once Goldenstripe and Leapingriver padded in. "Come see your new siblings, Goldenstripe," Leopardnose mewed and glanced at her new kits. The oldest—a pale gray tabby tom—gently pawed the younger kit—a white and black tom—away so he could be closer to the milk. The second kit let out a soft cry of protest before finding a new milk source. The youngest kit—a pale golden-brown she-kit with large black spots—let out a mew as her eldest brother accidentally pawed her head.

"They sure are adorable!" Leapingriver chirped. "Almost makes me wish I could have some of my own…"

Skytree lay in a nest not far from Leopardnose and her three kits clambered over her white body to see the newborns.

"When can we play with them?" Moonkit asked as she tumbled down her mother's flank.

"When they get older, dear," Skytree purred and rasped her tongue over her daughter's ear.

"They are so cute!" Brinekit squealed as she padded up to meet her new littermates. Privetkit leapt off of his mother's pelt and padded next to his younger sister. "I can't wait to show them around!"

Privetkit let out a snort. "How come they are so small?" he pouted. "They look more like mice than cats to me…"

"Privetkit!" Skytree scolded. "You apologize at once!"

Privetkit opened his jaws to say something, but thought better of it. "Sorry," he muttered.

Leopardnose flicked her tail in amusement, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, let me see the kits!" Mousethorn yowled playfully and shoved himself through the small nursery. "You already had an eye's full, Goldenstripe!"

"Alright, I'll move, you fish-brain," Goldenstripe joked as he and Leapingriver clambered out of the nursery.

_I've got to find Blackfrost!_

Luckily for him, Blackfrost was chatting with the other Clan leaders by the Great Oak.

_Perfect!_

"Goldenstripe…did you hear what I said?" Leapingriver asked.

"Huh? Oh…I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Goldenstripe asked, embarrassed that he accidentally ignored Leapingriver.

The light brown she-cat paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Well…like I said, I wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting together or not. It's a really beautiful day…and—"

"Hunting?" Goldenstripe repeated. "Listen…that sounds great, but I _really_ need to talk to Blackfrost for a few minutes." Seeing his friend's disappointment, he added, "But I'd love to go hunting later today…with you."

Leapingriver avoided his gaze. "No…no it's fine. I can see that you are busy at the moment."

"Leapingriver—"

"It's just that, you've been acting so…_different_ ever since I saved you from the waterfall," Leapingriver insisted. "What's wrong? Is there something on your mind that's bothering you? You know you can tell me anything…right?"

"I…uh…" Goldenstripe stammered.

_There is no way she'll believe me if I tell her about my powers…the ancient Clans…the prophecy…so on… _

"There's nothing wrong! I swear!" he insisted.

Leapingriver narrowed her eyes. "I know that you're hiding something, Goldenstripe. Why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you; it's just that…I can't tell you…" Goldenstripe muttered.

"Well why not? What's so important that you can't tell your best friend?" Leapingriver growled.

"You would think that it's weird…" Goldenstripe sighed and looked at this paws.

"No I wouldn't," Leapingriver challenged, being her arrogant self.

"Yes you would," Goldenstripe insisted, his patience running out. "Now would you please leave me alone already?" he snapped and immediately regretted his actions.

Leapingriver looked away, her eyes full of hurt. After a few moments she met his gaze. "If you say so," she growled and began to walk away. "I'll see if Cliffjumper wants to hunt or something."

_Cliffjumper?! That arrogant frog?_

With jealously filling his heart, Goldenstripe watched as Leapingriver padded up to Cliffjumper, who was stretching himself. The two talked and they both began to walk towards the camp entrance, probably to hunt together.

Shaking his head, Goldenstripe padded towards the four Clan leaders with his mission clearly in his mind.

"Thank StarClan that new-leaf is here," Froststar meowed.

"That's the least of our troubles," Rumblestar growled. "Prey will be plentiful, yes, but there is still the threat of Twolegs and other animals."

"Perhaps it is time that we go our separate ways," Jaggedstar suggested.

"What do you mean, Jaggedstar?" Blackfrost inquired.

"I mean that maybe it's time for us to split apart, for the Clans to go their separate ways and live somewhere else."

"But the warrior code will die if we do that!" Froststar gasped. "It's the warrior code that binds us together!"

"Any _better_ ideas?" Jaggedstar snarled.

"I have one," Goldenstripe interrupted and padded forward.

"Who gave you permission to come here, _half-Clan_," Rumblestar challenged, but Blackfrost silenced him with a wave of his tail.

"Go on, Goldenstripe," Blackfrost meowed.

"I agree with Jaggedstar that we must leave our homes and find a new home, but we find one together," Goldenstripe suggested.

Rumblestar snorted. "And where exactly would we find a new home? This has been our only home since the beginning of time!"

_Nope._

"I had a dream from StarClan," Goldenstripe began. "Of a place filled with prey; where a giant river falls and forms a conquering waterfall; where rowan trees and thistles rule the forest and a field of grass welcomes the opening sky. This place is our new home and it is our destiny to find it."

"Do you know how to get there?" Froststar stared with awe.

"Indeed," Goldenstripe meowed.

"It sounds like a great place to live!" Froststar meowed.

"Hmm…the forest sounds peaceful," Rumblestar agreed.

Jaggedstar narrowed his eyes, but simply shrugged.

"What do you think, Blackfrost?" Froststar asked. "We all agree to go. Does CreekClan?"

Blackfrost thought for a moment, and then stared at Goldenstripe. "We shall leave in three days."

* * *

**The Clans are LEAVING! **

**Read and review please!**


	19. Chapter 17

The four camps were as busy as ever. The Clan leaders had announced that they will be moving to a new home two days before and told their warriors to get ready to move the next day.

Stripedwhisker was organizing hunting patrols, making sure that every cat had enough to eat before the big exodus. Thankfully, the new-leaf season made prey plentiful and soon there was a pile of carp and salmon in the middle of the camp. The CreekClan deputy also took half of the warriors to go take down the old camp, to make sure that it looked like no one had lived there to avoid the detection of Twolegs or other creatures. By now, the old camp was almost demolished and the new camp was barely recognizable.

Bramblepaw and Shadepaw began slowly taking off a few of the brambles off the makeshift-warriors' den. Shadepaw muttered something under her breath as she ripped a bramble off of the den.

"Why can't the warriors take care of their own den? They're just sitting around doing nothing!" Shadepaw questioned and pointed with her tail to Flyingcloud, Cedarstep, Risingwinter and Cliffjumper sat not far from the fresh-kill pile, sunning themselves.

"Save it, Shadepaw," Bramblepaw snapped and took this time to cast a quick glance at Risingwinter. "It's much easier for me to admire Risingwinter when he's sun bathing."

"Bramblepaw…he's your _mentor_…" Shadepaw exasperated.

The dark brown tabby and white apprentice merely sighed. "I know, but isn't he dreamy?" she replied softly.

Shadepaw bit back a growl before going back to work. "Great StarClan, you remind me of a canon apprentice and _her_ mentor!"

Goldenstripe flicked his ears at the two apprentices' conversation and continued padding towards the Great Oak.

Cedarstep drowsily lifted his head up from the warm sand and his gaze rested on the passing tom. "So Goldenstripe…how do you suppose that we are going to find our new home?"

"StarClan sent me a dream that we should head south, with the setting sun to our right and the rising sun to our left," Goldenstripe explained.

"Why would StarClan send a dream to a young cat?" Steelclaw asked. "How do we know that you weren't really stuffing yourselves with prey to leave the rest of us to starve?"

"Leapingriver and I would never do that!" Goldenstripe growled.

Steelclaw let out a snort, for he was clearly not satisfied by Goldenstripe's protests.

"Goldenstripe!" a familiar voiced called from the PineClan camp. The golden tabby tom quickened this pace and sat down by the Great Oak, where a pale ginger tabby she-cat greeted him. "It's so good to see you, again! We haven't seen each other since…your…accident…"

Goldenstripe flicked his shortened tail. "That was a long time ago, Secretfaith," he meowed. _And actually, I am very grateful for that accident. It made me the cat who I am today_.

"You know what, Goldenstripe?" Secretfaith asked softly and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Sometimes I wish my name was Secretwish…do you know why?"

Goldenstripe shook his head, and patiently waited for her to reply.

The PineClan she-cat paused for a moment, before continuing. "Because I have a secret wish; that ever since the day I met you, I longed to be with you in CreekClan."

Goldenstripe felt his ears grow warm. He hadn't felt this way towards Secretfaith in a long time, and he never thought he could continue these feelings later.

"Secretfaith…I'm sorry, but I can't continue these feelings with you. We belong in different Clans…and we must remain loyal to our Clans. Besides, I already have feelings for another cat, and I've been a fish-brain not to notice that she worries and cares for me." He casted a quick glance to where Leapingriver and Cliffjumper were sharing a carp.

With a dip of his head, he quickly left Secretfaith and padded to Cliffjumper and Leapingriver. Cliffjumper bore his teeth when Goldenstripe approached, but Leapingriver simply acknowledged him with a twitch of her ear.

"What do you want, Goldenstripe?" Cliffjumper growled, while Leapingriver avoided his gaze.

"I just wanted to talk with Leapingriver for a few minutes, or is that against the warrior code?" Goldenstripe asked.

Cliffjumper was about to reply, but Leapingriver stopped him with a wave of her white-tipped tail. "I'm listening," she meowed.

He took a deep breath. "Leapingriver, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm such a fish-brain for not realizing that you really care about me and I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you. I should learn to trust you, because of everything that we've done so far. I am truly sorry for what I've done to you, and I hope you can forgive me for being such a minnow-brain."

Cliffjumper, sensing this to be an awkward situation for him, simply left quietly.

Leapingriver got to her paws and her green eyes gleamed. "I forgive you, you minnow-brain!" she purred and gently nudged him. "Now, will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Okay," Goldenstripe replied and took a deep breath. "Get ready. Leapingriver, I keep having these visions of the future, and whenever I have these visions, I feel like someone's gripping my body so tight that I can't even breathe. These visions tell me of the future, so I can help my Clanmates. When I was unconscious back at the waterfall, I was sent back in time with our ancestors, who originally lived at the waterfall. Their home was destroyed by a strange storm and they journeyed here with the help of Sunflare, my ancestor. You see…I have been reincarnated several times throughout Clan history, to help the Clans. And now, I have come once again to serve the Clans and guide them to their new home."

Leapingriver stared at him with wide eyes. "Well…that's a lot to take in."

"You don't think…think that I'm lying, do you?"

"Well, no," Leapingriver meowed. "Goldenstripe, I trust you with all of my life and I know now that you will never lie to me. So, despite this being unbelievable, I trust that you are telling the truth, and…it's pretty impressive."

"So…you're not freaked out because of this?" Goldenstripe asked.

"Not really…I find it pretty fascinating, to tell the truth!" Leapingriver purred. "I'm glad that you are helping the Clans and I want to help in any way that I can." She gently nuzzled his neck fur and let out a purr. Goldenstripe purred with her and cherished the feeling of their tails twining together.

* * *

A lone owl let out an ominous _hoot_ over the dark land. Shadows dominated the forest, turning everything black that even the moon or the stars couldn't penetrate the darkness.

A lone cat, who pelt could not be recognized in the dark, silently scrapped his claws on the boulder which he was sitting upon. As if on cue, two cats soundlessly padded out from the thorns and approached the boulder. Once they were a fox-length apart, the two mysterious cats sat down.

"Any news?" the cat on the boulder asked with his deep and chilly voice.

"Well…yes…" the cat on the left replied, her voice as soft and gently as the morning dew.

"Well…spit it out, already!" the first cat snapped, raking his claws on the boulder, creating a high pitched sound that made the other cat wince.

"The Clans are preparing to move at dawn," the cat on the right growled, while his comrade silently lowered her head in shame.

"That's impossible! Where would they go?"

"Apparently, a CreekClan cat by the name of Goldenstripe claimed that he had a dream from StarClan, telling him where their new home is."

The first cat thought for a moment. "Hmm…this changes our plans completely, but we could use this to our advantage."

"How?" the she-cat squeaked.

The first cat laid his deadly gaze on her. "You are going to be traveling with them, correct?" When the she-cat nervously nodded, he meowed, "Perfect. I will follow your scent and on the second day of traveling, we shall launch our attack."

The second cat waved his tail in excitement, as if he could hardly wait to sink his claws into Clan flesh.

"You two are dismissed," the first cat announced. Both the tom and the she-cat dipped their heads in respect.

The first cat swiftly leapt down from the boulder and caught up with the she-cat. "Don't worry," he murmured. "We'll have our own home in a few days. You'll see."

The she-cat simply nodded at the tom gave her ear a quick lick before vanishing into the ferns. The she-cat watched him go before dashing back home to CreekClan.

* * *

Goldenstripe let out a yawn and stretched out his claws. Lying next to him, Leapingriver was slowly waking up from their sleep under the stars. Goldenstripe casted a glance at the Great Oak, where the four Clan leaders were already awake. Careful not to wake up his mate just yet, Goldenstripe gingerly padded over to the four leaders.

"When are we leaving?" Goldenstripe whispered.

"Soon," Blackfrost answered as more of the cats awoke from their deep slumbers. The medicine cats appeared from their nests, each carrying small travel sized bundles of herbs. The two medicine cat quickly gave each Clan cat a small pile of traveling herbs to eat for the long journey.

Leopardnose, Ryeleaf and Pineheart each took one kit in their jaws while Moonshadow's and Skytree's kits merely bounced around their parents.

"I'm so excited!" Privetkit squeaked. "I can't wait to arrive at our new home!"

"Save your energy for later, my son," Moonshadow gently advised. "It'll probably be a long journey."

"Ready?" Goldenstripe asked Leapingriver once she had eaten her herbs.

His mate wrinkled her nose at the taste and nodded.

"Goldenstripe!" Blackfrost called from the Great Oak. "We want you to lead us to our new home, since you apparently know the way."

Goldenstripe nodded and took a glance back at the forest, his former home. The sun was just beginning to rise over the SkyClan territory and the birds began their morning flight. As if on cue, the golden paw prints appeared once more, signaling that it was time to go. With a wave of his shortened tail, Goldenstripe padded south with the four Clans behind him, retracing the ancient paw prints.

* * *

**Hmm...mysterious cats? Try and guess who they are! :D**

**Read and review, please!**


	20. Chapter 18

Bright amber light peaked over the horizon, bringing warmth into the morning. The fog began to lift away as the sunlight broke through it like thorn-sharp claws. The slumbering birds awoke from their deep rest and took flight, singing their melodies of the wild. The rabbits scurried out of their dens and ran through the meadow, as if proclaiming their freedom.

And then came the cats. They trekked through the meadow, tired and weak from their exhausting journey. Despite sleeping from dusk to dawn, the cats still let out long yawns and walked slowly.

In the lead was a golden tabby tom. His golden eyes shone with determination as luminous as the coming sun. Despite his awry paw and shorten tail, this cat padded with pride and certainty.

Next to the tom were four other cats. A pitch black tom with a pelt as dark as the shadows and gleaming green eyes was at his side. A cream-colored tabby she-cat with soft fur and blue eyes was next to the black tom. A dark brown tabby tom with rugged fur and green eyes was on the other side of the golden tabby tom. A dark gray tabby tom with jagged black stripes and golden eyes was next to the dark brown tom.

The golden tabby tom looked over his shoulder for a few heartbeats at the many cats behind them. They were supporting each other and making sure the youngest and oldest of the cats didn't get left behind. His golden eyes shadowed with regret when he remembered Jayspirit. The elderly black and white tom collapsed on their first day of traveling and the group remained at his side until it was his time to join StarClan.

Turning his attention ahead of him, he let out a sigh of relief at the golden paw steps that he treaded on. He had led the cats over the trail of golden paw prints that gleamed day and night. They were the trail of his ancestor, Sunflare, who had led the ancient Clans to their new home in the forest. Now, many moons later, Goldenstripe was leading the Clans to their original home.

"We shall rest here for the meantime," Goldenstripe ordered once the sun had climbed more up the sky.

"I'll order hunting patrols," Stripedwhisker offered and with a wave of Goldenstripe's tail, he set out to find the fittest cats to hunt.

It wasn't long until Stripedwhisker's multiple patrols brought back enough prey for every cat to have a few bites. Goldenstripe licked his lips from the tasty shrew he and Leapingriver shared and began to groom her silky fur.

"Goldenstripe," Mousethorn meowed and the golden tabby tom looked up from his licking. Leapingriver opened her eyes slightly when he stopped, but fell back to her cat nap.

"What is it, Mousethorn?" Goldenstripe asked.

"It's about Featherpaw," the brown and ginger tom informed. "Ever since we left, she has been very…jumpy and different. It's like she's afraid that something's about to happen. Whenever I try to confide with her, she changes the subject or walks away."

This had caught Leapingriver's attention and she scrambled to her paws. "Well, let's go see if we can talk to her," she suggested.

Together, Goldenstripe, Leapingriver and Mousethorn padded through the resting cats and found Featherpaw at the edge of the group, sitting by herself.

"Featherpaw!" Mousethorn called, and the dark gray tabby and white she-cat whirled around in shock.

"W-What are you three doing here?" the apprentice stammered.

Mousethorn padded up and touched her ear with his nose. "We were worried about you, fish-brain! You've been so quiet lately and we were wondering if something was wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, okay?" Featherpaw snapped and jerked away from her Clanmate's touch.

"Featherpaw, what's wrong?" Goldenstripe pressed. "We are your Clanmates; you can trust us with anything."

Featherpaw avoided his gaze and glanced back at the way they came. "Everything's…peachy."

"Featherpaw…" Mousethorn begged and rubbed his muzzle against hers. "I don't like it when you are stressed…it makes me worry…"

Featherpaw let out a gentle purr. "Fine, you fish-brain," she purred and turned her gaze to Goldenstripe and Leapingriver. She took a deep breath before beginning. "I was born in the forest beyond the old Clan territories. My mother was named Silver and my older brother was named Frost. My father was never around at the time, so my mother took care of my brother and me. When I was two moons old, my mother died from a fox, which also took the life of my brother. Scared and hungry, I ran through the forest, unsure of where I was going. Then I met a cat, who told me that he was my father. He took care of me, taught me how to hunt and fight and…loved me like a father should.

"When I was older, he used me in his sinister plans. He said something about how the Clans destroyed his Clan and he wanted revenge on them. He needed an inside person from a Clan called 'CreekClan' and told me to join the Clan. When the Clans were prepared to leave, I was told to follow them so my father could follow my scent trail. He said that on the third day of traveling, he and his cats would attack the Clans and he would have his revenge."

All three cats stared wide-eyed at the young she-cat.

"Featherpaw…who is your father?" Goldenstripe gingerly asked.

Featherpaw stared at him with hard green eyes. "My father is named Smoke Claw."

_A sudden chilly breeze ruffled Goldenstripe's fur. Smoke Claw? Isn't he the one who killed my uncle, Ashwhisker, in the Great Battle between the Clans and SavageClan? His __**daughter**__ is my Clanmate?_

Before any cat could say anything, a sudden screech came from the top of a nearby hill. There stood a dark gray tom with darker paws. His long fur was un-glossy and ragged. He only had one golden eye, and the other spot was nothing but pink flesh. He dug his dirty claws into the soft soil and bore his yellow teeth.

"SavageClan," he yowled. "I have returned!"

* * *

**Smoke Claw is BACK, and he has a daughter! Hmm...this could only cause more bloodshed!**

**Now both the readers on deviantART and FanFiction are caught up to the same point in my story. Now that I don't have to copy and paste the chapters from one site to the next, update will be slower. Who knows? I might just update here sooner than deviantART! XD**


	21. Chapter 19

"Smoke Claw!" Pineheart growled and bore his teeth. "What are you doing here?"

The dark gray tom rested his eye on the dark brown tom. "Ah, Pineheart, it's so good to see you again after all these moons. Oh, I heard about Hawkfeather. It's such a shame that she was stolen by Twolegs before your journey here."

The dark brown tom let out a snarl and his shoulder fur rose slightly.

Smoke Claw returned his gaze to the Clan cats. "Thanks to my daughter, I was able to follow your trail and seek my revenge."

"What did we ever do to you?" Emberdust growled.

"You destroyed my Clan and turned some of them against my leadership!" Smoke Claw snarled, glancing at Nightstrike and Spottednight.

"You were never a leader, Smoke Claw!" Blackfrost hissed. "It was your leadership that destroyed your Clan!"

"Lies! The Clans destroyed everything that I loved!" Smoke Claw insisted and gazed at Featherpaw. "A fox made its den in Clan territory, so the Clans drove the beast away into the forest. There, a queen was watching her two kits play when the agitated fox attacked, slaughtering the queen and one of the kits before the father could do anything. The father raised his daughter in the forest, where nothing could harm her, until she was old enough for his plan for revenge."

"Featherpaw is Smoke Claw's _daughter_?" Flyingcloud yowled.

All eyes turned to the CreekClan apprentice, who was studying her paws.

"_Traitor!_" Steelclaw hissed and launched himself at Featherpaw. Before he could lay a claw on her, Mousethorn tackled the pale gray tabby tom to the ground.

"Don't you dare lay a claw on her!" he hissed.

"She's a disgrace to CreekClan! She's only here to destroy us with her father!" Steelclaw growled under Mousethorn's claws.

"It's not true!" Featherpaw insisted, which caught everyone's attention, including her father's. Featherpaw paused for a moment before continuing on. "I don't want to be part of my father's plan anymore. When I first joined CreekClan, all I had on my mind was my father's plan, but…since then, I've made wonderful friends…and even found love." She turned to Mousethorn and her eyes shone blissfully. "But now I seen what I am now; a CreekClan apprentice, training to become a warrior and protect and defend my Clan from any intruders. I am a CreekClan cat…that's all that I am."

Mousethorn let go of Steelclaw's pelt and padded to Featherpaw. The two rubbed their muzzles together and twinned their tails together slightly. "You aren't just a CreekClan cat," Mousethorn insisted. "You're Featherpaw: the most beautiful cat that I've met."

Smoke Claw let out a snarl. "Even my own _daughter_ is against me now! Screw this!" He stood up tall and let out a long yowl. "SavageClan, show me that you are still loyal to your one and true leader and come to me!"

The majority of the BrambleClan cats fled the group and joined their leader at the top of the hill. Several of the Clan cats let out gasps as the former SavageClan cats joined their leader.

"I knew that they weren't loyal cats!" Fireblaze hissed.

"Thanks for your Clans being so gullible, my cats are now stronger and more powerful thanks to your warrior training," Smoke Claw growled menacingly. "There is no way that we can be defeated now."

"Oh, yes there is!" Flyingcloud hissed and took a few steps forward. "The Clans shall always be victorious over evil!"

Smoke Claw sniffed and waved his tail. At his command, Bloodstain lunged forward. The two toms wrestled around for a few heartbeats until Flyingcloud managed to fling himself away. Bloodstain tackled him and raked his claws across Flyingcloud's white underbelly. The white tom with black stripes let out a gasp before the life bled out of him.

"Now that that is settled," Smoke Claw simply meowed. "SavageClan, destroy the Clans!"

The former Clan cats surged forward with claws outstretched and mouths yowling battle cries.

"Get the kits and elders to safety!" Blackfrost ordered.

Otterwhisker and Cedarstep hurried over to Tinyspirit and Rainfrost, ushering them to the nearby forest. Pineheart and Ryeleaf hurried over to Leopardnose and Skytree, helping them gather their kits and following the elders to safety. Twistedmind lunged after Privetkit, but Moonshadow tackled the tom away from his son.

Goldenstripe suddenly felt that unexpected surge of invisible energy crush his lungs, making it harder to breath. He struggled to find his strength to stand up as his mind spun around in circles.

_Great, now this fish-brained thing!_

Bright light flashed above him; it was sun-high. Claws raked his pelt and a cat leapt at him. He tried thrusting his back claws into the cat's belly, but his enemy merely grabbed his scruff and threw him to the side like a dead fish.

The vision ended as quickly as it had come and Goldenstripe had to shake his head to stop it spinning.

_What was the point of that useless vision?_

A yowl of pain caught his attention as Fallensnow dug her claws into Leapingriver's throat. The pale brown she-cat tried to wriggle loose, but her captor only dug her claws deeper.

"What's the matter, _kitty_? Aren't strong enough to run away? Aww…how pathetic!" Fallensnow hissed.

Leapingriver let out a growl and dug her back claws into Fallensnow's belly and thrust them forward. The white rogue was thrown not far and quickly scrambled to her paws to fight another foe.

"Are you alright?" Goldenstripe immediately inquired his mate.

"I'm fine," Leapingriver assured him with a flick of her tail. "Now, we have a Clan to defeat!"

Goldenstripe nodded in agreement.

"Now is our chance!" Jaggedstar growled and glanced back to the remaining BrambleClan cats. "BrambleClan, attack!"

When no cat made a move at his command, Jaggedstar turned back to his cats in astonishment. "Did you not hear your leader? I said attack!" he ordered.

Sloepelt, the BrambleClan deputy, calmly padded up to her leader. "No, Jaggedstar, we wish not to serve under your command anymore."

The dark gray tabby tom blinked in disbelief. "_What?_"

"You have been blinded by your arrogance and thirst for dominance during your leadership," Sloepelt explained, "And turned BrambleClan into a Clan of revenge and wickedness. Like the thorns of a bramble, you have turned our Clan into a Clan that's only purpose is to cause pain for others."

Jaggedstar didn't say anything for a few heartbeats, his mouth open and eyes filled with shock.

"You don't deserve to be leader anymore, Jaggedstar!" Runningclaw growled.

"Kinkstar should be here instead of you, father!" Duskwing hissed.

"It's such a shame that the late Kinkstar died during the previous battle with SavageClan," Jaggedstar mused, finally finding his voice.

"Liar!" Thrushfeather hissed and all of the BrambleClan cats turned to look at her. "You killed Kinkstar, I saw you, during the battle! It was just after Kinkstar finished dealing with a SavageClan cat. She was exhausted, and didn't hear you coming until it was too late. You swooped right in killed her, hoping that no one would notice, but I did. I was too afraid to speak up, but I've learned my lesson now, cat killer!"

Bramblethorn let out a low growl and launched himself at Jaggedstar. "Murderer!" he hissed as the two toms rolled around.

"BrambleClan, we fight for the Clans and our new home!" Sloepelt ordered and the remaining BrambleClan cats surged forward and attacked any SavageClan cat that they met.

Flashspark—a light brown tabby tom—and Prattlecreek—pale ginger tabby she-cat—both former SavageClan cats, fought through the crowd of their former Clanmates. Flashspark flung away Dirtypelt as she tried to pin down Falconswoop.

Emberdust and Rattooth—a dark brown tabby tom—snapped Cloudtuft away from harming Lightberry and Shadowmask.

Hookfang had Berryshade pinned down and was prepared to make the finishing move, but Pineheart and Otterwhisker had him running away with a slash of their claws.

Blackfrost and Ravenwing once again fought side-by-side against Stormsky. Blackfrost ducked as Stormsky swiped past his ear while Ravenwing swiftly bit the tom's hind legs.

"Still make a pretty good team, huh?" Blackfrost mused to the other black tom.

Ravenwing merely shrugged as the duo went to face off against the next pair of SavageClan rogues.

Stripedwhisker and Bloodstain fought claw-to-claw on their hind legs. Bloodstain let out a snarl and slashed Stripedwhisker across the throat, leaving the dark brown tabby tom dazed on the ground. Using the chance he had, Bloodstain sunk his fangs into Stripedwhisker's hind leg and bit down _hard._

"Leave him alone!" Cedarstep snarled and tackled Bloodstain away from his father. "Quailfeather!"

The pale gray tabby tom immediately left the safety of the trees not far and came to Stripedwhisker's side, examining his leg while Cedarstep defended them.

Bramblepaw, Shadepaw, and Dustpaw battled Snakebite—a dark ginger tabby tom—and Leapingsquirrel—a pale brown tom. Snakebite, using his sheer force, quickly overpowered Dustpaw with his fierce blows. Shadepaw quickly ducked under Snakebite's underbelly and scraped his soft belly. As the former rogue let out a cry of pain, Leapingsquirrel grabbed Shadepaw by the scruff and threw her to the side.

A cat dug their claws into Goldenstripe's shoulders and the two toms rolled around in the grass. Goldenstripe tried to wriggle free of the tom's claws, but the tom pinned him down before Goldenstripe could escape. Golden eyes met golden eyes as Goldenstripe came face to face with the notorious Jaggedstar.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, half-Clan," Jaggedstar sneered. His fur was ruffled up and there were slash marks along his chest. "The only thing I ever wanted from you was for you see feel my pain!"

"What did I ever do to you?" Goldenstripe managed to croak underneath Jaggedstar's deadly claws.

"A long time ago, the Clans were on the move towards their new home, when a pale brown tom fell off a slippery ledge. A kit of the age of five moons old saw a golden tabby tom fail to save his father from his death. Thunderclash sought revenge on that cat and his father's story was passed on through generations, along with the misfortunes and bad luck. I was told of the story by my father, before he was killed by a wild monster, as a young kit along with the name of the killer." With each passing moment, Jaggedstar dug his claws deeper and deeper into Goldenstripe's flesh. "From that moment on, I promised that I would avenge Quakepelt's death, along every cat who died in my family, by bringing that same pain to yours!" He met Goldenstripe in the eye and continued on. "_Who_ do you think allowed that bear to find the Clans? _Who_ do you think led the Twolegs to Redstar and the others? _Who_ do you think killed Pumpkinfur and knows the greatest secret in all of Clan history?!"

Realization dawned on Goldenstripe, along with all of the other fighting cats who listened. "How…how did you—?"

"I have my ways," Jaggedstar simply smirked. "It helps to know certain cats, as well."

"You…you killed Pumpkinfur!" Goldenstripe hissed and managed to get his awry paw free. As fast as lightning, Goldenstripe raked his claws across Jaggedstar's muzzle. The BrambleClan leader flinched from the abrupt attack, giving Goldenstripe the chance to escape.

Jaggedstar quickly shook his pelt, causing blood to fall on the ground. "You haven't won yet, Goldenstripe! I still have one more thing under my fur." he growled. "You think that you know your parents? Well, think again! From what I have discovered, Ryeleaf and Leopardnose are _not_ your parents!"

"What?" Goldenstripe asked. "That can't be! You're lying, you old frog!"

"Oh, but it's true!" Jaggedstar beamed with pride. "Let all cats listen to what I have to say," he yowled loudly over the field, where blood scattered the ground and cats spar. "Goldenstripe and Mousethorn are the kits of **Quailfeather** and **Leopardnose**!"

For a few heartbeats, the fighting stopped. No cat moved a muscle. The silence was so thick that Goldenstripe could hardly breathe, as his Clanmates stared at him with wide eyes.

"Quailfeather?" Ryeleaf asked the medicine cat, who was not far, tending to Stripedwhisker's hind leg.

Quailfeather raised his head high. "Jaggedstar speaks the truth. They are my kits."

_Quailfeather…is my father? My whole life has been filled with lies?_

A series of gasps fill the meadow and several cats turned towards Leopardnose, who was a few fox-lengths away with her youngest kits.

"Leopardnose…I…" Ryeleaf began, but he was lost for words.

"Ryeleaf, I never meant to hurt you, but I loved Quailfeather so much!" Leopardnose insisted.

"But how do I know…how do I know that you even loved me; that you even _cared_?"Ryeleaf asked, hurt filling his eyes.

Leopardnose simply padded out onto the blood-stained clearing and stood only a whisker-length away from Ryeleaf's muzzle. "Ryeleaf…if I didn't care, would we have three beautiful kits of our own?"

Silence greeted her response, as if everyone was considering her answer.

Sudden screeches caught everyone's attention as Twistedmind took off with a kit in his jaws. The kit wailed as the skinny dark gray tabby tom dashed as fast as lightning away from the battle.

"Inkkit!" Leopardnose screeched as Ryeleaf, without hesitation, took off after his crying son.

Seeing his chance, Goldenstripe flung himself at Jaggedstar with claws outstretched. He almost let out a smile when he saw the expression on his enemy's face when he flung him to the ground. Jaggedstar, being an experienced warrior, shot his paw forward and sunk his claws into Goldenstripe's shoulder. While the tom winced in pain, Jaggedstar wriggled out from his grasp and raked his claws along Goldenstripe's right flank.

"You'll never kill me, Goldenstripe! I have _nine_ lives!" Jaggedstar insisted.

Goldenstripe let out a hiss, but before he could attack, Rumblestar appeared out of nowhere and pinned Jaggedstar down with his claws on Jaggedstar's throat.

"Did you say that you let that bear find the Clans?" the PineClan leader growled dangerously.

Jaggedstar, quickly realizing what he was in for, abruptly shook his head in disbelief.

Rumblestar narrowed his eyes. "I _heard_ you admit that you led the bear to the Clans, which, may I remind you, killed _my_ sister and one of our young apprentices?" He sunk his claws deeper into the gray tabby tom's throat. "You were right about you having nine lives, but, as a Clan leader with lives as well, _I_ can take them away as well!" Turning to Goldenstripe, he added. "I've got him right where I want him, Goldenstripe. You go find Smoke Claw and finish this battle once and for all!"

Goldenstripe, meeting the dark brown tabby tom's green gaze, nodded and fled off into the heart of the battle, where Blackfrost and Smoke Claw sparred. The one-eyed rogue expertly flung the CreekClan leader away with a forceful slash of his claws to the ground; Blackfrost lay motionless as blood seeped out of the fresh wound on his throat.

Goldenstripe lunged forward at the distracted tom and sunk his claws into the dark gray tom's haunches. Smoke Claw spun around in surprise and quickly struck Goldenstripe on the shoulder. Blood immediately began to drip from his shoulder and the two toms wrestled on the ground. Smoke Claw flung Goldenstripe away and the golden tabby tom landed with a _thud._

"I'm going to finish you off like I should've done your mother!" Smoke Claw dangerously growled and slowly approached the dazed tom. He raised his bloody left front paw with claws extended and slashed forward. Goldenstripe quickly closed his eyes, preparing for Smoke Claw's sharp talons to pierce his fragile fur.

But they never did.

Because a cat leapt in front of Goldenstripe and let out a silent gasp and fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his flank.

Goldenstripe met the dying cat's gaze and he knew that that cat didn't regret anything.

* * *

**Hmm...who was that cat who sacrificed himself for Goldenstripe? And man, a lot of secrets were revealed in this chapter! **

**Read and review please!**


	22. Chapter 20

"No…" Goldenstripe managed to meow, his voice almost a whisper, as the dying cat struggled to speak.

"Goldenstripe…I…I…"

"No, don't try to talk!" Goldenstripe insisted and buried his muzzle into the cat's neck fur. His shoulder seared with pain, but Goldenstripe ignored it; only wanting to be close to the cat that lay dying.

"I just want to you know…that I never regretted anything," the cat continued to rasp, his voice growing weaker and weaker by the heartbeat. "I was there to witness you coming into this world, and I cherished every single day as I watched you grow up, raised by another tom…Ryeleaf was a good father to you and your siblings…I just only wish that I could've been there for you instead."

"But you were there!" Goldenstripe insisted. "You were the one who never gave up on me when I broke my tail and my paw. You healed me and taught me that I still could become a warrior, despite my scarring disabilities. You taught me that we all have a choice each day, to live out our lives or not. I will be forever grateful for that."

The dying cat merely blinked in response, his breaths becoming slower as death awaited him. "I…am proud…to call you…my son."

"And I am proud to call you my father, Quailfeather," Goldenstripe meowed softly. The dying medicine cat looked like he wanted to say something else, but only chokes came out of his mouth. With a final gasp, the medicine cat slowly laid still and the life faded out of his eyes.

Quailfeather was dead.

His _father_ was dead.

"Quailfeather…" Leopardnose whispered, grief laced in her mew. She took a few pawsteps forward and gently rubbed her muzzle in her former mate's neck fur.

A deep growl rose in Goldenstripe's throat as he suddenly knew what to do. Growling, he turned and faced Smoke Claw, who merely sat and said nothing as the medicine cat died. "It's time to finish this, Smoke Claw, so that no more cats will die!"

Smoke Claw merely smirked and beckoned the young tom with his tail. "Bring it on, Clan cat."

With a battle cry, Goldenstripe launched himself at his opponent with claws outstretched. Smoke Claw merely dodged the simple attack, and swiped as the tom passed by. The battle-scarred gray tom tackled Goldenstripe, who'd stopped to catch his breath. Goldenstripe was pinned to the ground and frantically fought to get the hefty tom off of him. With a swift movement, Smoke Claw sunk his claws into Goldenstripe's throat, threatening to go deeper.

"Any last words, Clan cat?" Smoke Claw sneered. Goldenstripe struggled to keep his eyes opened, for the sun above Smoke Claw gleamed in his eyes.

_It's sunhigh! My vision…_

As if on cue, and golden and glistening aurora formed around Goldenstripe. For some strange reason, the warm mist gave Goldenstripe unbound energy and strength. Digging his hind legs into Smoke Claw's belly, Goldenstripe thrust forward and flung the cat to the side. Dazed, Smoke Claw struggled to get up, but Goldenstripe tackled him and pinned the dark gray rogue down by the throat.

"Never again," Goldenstripe murmured, his voice unusually strong and powerful. "Never again shall you bring pain!" Striking forward, Goldenstripe raked his claws down Smoke Claw's throat and his underbelly. Blood poured out of Smoke Claw's freshly made wounds and the sticky substance coated Goldenstripe's paws. There was a final twitch before Smoke Claw laid still, forever, and Goldenstripe sighed with relief.

Smoke Claw was gone.

"Smoke Claw's dead!" Bloodstain yowled to the fighting cats. The sparring ceased and immediately the former SavageClan cats fled over the hills, leaving only the dead that scattered on the bloody meadow.

Cats from all Clans scanned the field in search of their Clanmates and mourned over their fallen loved ones.

The mysterious aurora silently disappeared to wherever it came from, and it seemed that Goldenstripe had been drained of his energy.

"Are you alright?" Leapingriver immediately asked, and ran to her mate's side when his paws threatened to give away.

"I'm fine," Goldenstripe insisted and pressed his muzzle into his mate's. "Our world is safe…for now."

Rumblestar padded up to Goldenstripe, blood slowly trickling down the wound on his back. "How far until we reach our new home?" he inquired.

"Not far," Goldenstripe promised and pointed with his shorten tail to the ridge on the horizon. "Just beyond that cliff side is our new home."

Sloepelt and Froststar padded up to join them. "Jaggedstar is dead and hopefully…the other Clans will forgive BrambleClan's actions," Sloepelt mewed.

"Of course we forgive BrambleClan," Froststar quietly meowed. "We would be foolish not to." She silently glared at Rumblestar, who remained silent. "We honor you as BrambleClan's new leader."

Sloepelt nodded nervously.

Mintpaw quietly padded up to the four cats and sorrow filled his gaze. "Blackfrost is dead," the young medicine cat announced. "And Stripedwhisker's hind leg will forever be crippled. He is no longer capable for duty."

"May StarClan honor him," Rumblestar murmured. "He died a warrior."

"CreekClan needs a new leader now, Goldenstripe," Mintpaw explained and paused for a moment before continuing. "I firmly believe that you are the rightful leader of CreekClan."

Gasps of shock flooded the meadow, as the surrounding cats heard the young tom's announcement. The cats quickly murmured to themselves, wondering if that could be true.

"Do you accept?" Mintpaw firmly asked, locking his gaze with the golden tabby tom.

Goldenstripe thought for a few moments. Was this was Wishteller was talking about when she mentioned he was destined for great things? Is this his destiny? What if some of his Clanmate's don't accept the fact that he's Clan leader now? He hasn't had an apprentice yet…and some other cats are fit for leadership than he is.

_Great StarClan, what do I do?_

**You can do it, Goldenstripe.**

_Grassblade!_

**This is what you are destined for. You were chosen long ago to defeat Smoke Clan and his tyranny. Lead the new Clans at the apex of WaterfallClan. This has always been your destiny.**

Taking a deep breath, Goldenstripe met the younger cat's gaze. "I accept. I shall become CreekClan's new leader."

Mintpaw nodded and the cheering began.

"Goldenstar! Goldenstar! Goldenstar!" cats from all the Clans began to cheer.

"Let's not forget Sloestar!" Froststar yowled. "Sloestar! Sloestar!"

"Sloestar! Sloestar! Sloestar!"

As the cheering died down, Goldenstripe waved his shorten tail for everyone's attention. "For now, we must bury our fallen comrades and sit a brief vigil for them."

Cedarstep immediately began digging up the soft earth for Blackfrost's grave. Otterwhisker, Moonshadow and Pineheart each dug another hole next to his. There were four cats to be buried from CreekClan; Blackfrost and Lizardrun died noble warriors; Rainfrost died protecting the kits from harm, while Quailfeather died a true warrior, despite being a medicine cat.

Each body was laid down in their graves and the four cats silently filled the holes back up. The Clan cats sat a silent vigil for a few moments at their Clanmates' graves, wishing them well in StarClan.

"Can't we stay longer?" Dustpaw solemnly asked Goldenstripe.

"I'm sorry, but we can't," Goldenstripe explained. "We need to get to our new home as soon as possible. There is food, shelter and medicine there."

Dustpaw nodded, understanding.

"Let's get ready to move," Goldenstripe announced, casting one last glance at Quailfeather's grave, before leading the Clans out. They padded silently over the meadow, too tired to care whether they were stepping in mud or some cat's blood.

The land finally gave away to cliffs and the cats gazed over their new home. Fully grown oak and birch trees were dominated the majority of the land. In one place they blended in with tall rowan and maple trees. A small corner of the land was filled with an everlasting field of grass and flat land. The roaring waterfall next to the cats poured down below and wove a channel of water through the forest realm. This was their new home.

"Clans of the forest," Goldenstripe yowled with all of his might. Despite the deafening sound of the waterfall, the Clan cats still heard the young cat's yowl. "This was our original home, where the first three Clans prospered. Their land was destroyed by an unknown force of wind, so the Clans were forced to move to a new land to call home. They formed the four Clans that we are today, and now, many moons later, their former home is rejuvenated, and it was time for the original Clans to come back home. So here we stand, at the borderline of our new home. We honor StarClan, who helped guide us here, and our ancient ancestors who walked this land before us. So, in honor of those cats, we shall take on their original Clan names, and may we never forget who we once were."

Goldenstripe turned to the PineClan cats. "From the great pines came PineClan, who is now to be called RowanClan, in honor of the mighty rowan trees. Rowanstar was their first leader, and Elmstar was their last. Now, it's Rumblestar's turn, to be the next leader of RowanClan."

Rumblestar dipped his head, his eyes gleaming with honor.

Goldenstripe turned to Sloepelt and the BrambleClan cats. "From the prickly brambles came BrambleClan, who is now to be called ThistleClan, in honor of the thistles that cover the ground. Thistlestar was their first leader, and Thornstar was their last. Now, it's Sloepelt's turn, to be the next leader of ThistleClan."

Sloepelt dipped her head, clearly not used to so much attention.

Goldenstripe then turned to Froststar and her Clan. "SkyClan was formed of the cats who yearned to see the sky every day, not when it's hidden by the trees that block it. A warrior of the name of Skychaser, later Skystar, was their first leader, and Swiftstar was their last. Now, in honor of our new home, Froststar shall be the new leader of MeadowClan, in honor of grassy land that trees refuse to grow in."

Froststar nodded, her head held up high and her blue eyes gleamed.

Goldenstripe then turned to his Clan—CreekClan. He recognized every single face of his cats and they've been through a lot together. Now, they've finally come to their new home. "From the prattling creek came CreekClan, who is now called WaterfallClan, in honor of the mighty waterfall that signifies that cats can overcome anything if they work together with all of their might. Waterfall, later Waterstar, was their first leader, and Flailstar was their last. Now, it's my turn, to be the next leader of WaterfallClan."

"RowanClan! ThistleClan! MeadowClan! WaterfallClan! RowanClan! ThistleClan! MeadowClan! WaterfallClan!" the new Clan cats cheered.

Goldenstripe let out a sigh as he turned to face their new home. It had taken a lot of effort, but they've finally made it; their new home. He cherished the feeling of the wind in his face as he stood on the ledge, along with the scent of the wild. Taking one last glance at his new home, Goldenstripe padded over to join his Clanmates. He was exhausted from their long journey, but something deep inside of him told him that his adventures were just beginning.

And he didn't need a vision to tell him that.

* * *

**Whelp. Quailfeather died. But on the bright side, Goldenstripe's leader now and WaterfallClan now has the youngest medicine cat ever. XD**

**I'm pretty proud of myself with the ending. ^^**

**I really hoped you'd guys enjoyed the series, but as always, there will be an epilogue to finish things off! ^^**


	23. Epilogue

Silver moonlight lit the dense forest and lite the way for the two trotting toms. In the lead was an unusually small black tabby tom with leaf-green eyes. Behind him, was the three-moons older golden tabby tom. His shorten tail waved behind him and his awry paw failed to impair his walking. Both of these toms were too young to have their current responsibilities, but they had no choice; their Clan needed someone to lead and heal them.

It had been two moons since the Clans first arrived to their new homes, and WaterfallClan's camp was finally renovated last moon. All of the dens were made, from the warriors' den to the nursery. Moonshadow's multiple patrols kept the fresh-kill pile in check with fish from the river. The Clan even welcomed new kits recently; Cedarstep and Meltingice became the proud parents of Auburnkit and Stalkkit.

"Are we nearly there?" the golden tabby tom inquired.

The black tabby tom merely flicked his left ear.

"Well?"

The darker cat let out a drastic sigh. "Almost there, okay?" he snapped.

"Sorry," the other tom apologized. "I guess I'm a little excited."

"You don't say?"

The other tom blinked. "Well what about you, Mintshard? I mean, it's not every day that you get to witness a cat receive nine lives."

"That's true, Goldenstripe," Mintshard agreed, but didn't say anything after that.

The familiar sound of the roaring waterfall soon greeted Goldenstripe's ears. Soon, the majestic tower of falling water was seen. The water plundered into the river below, which flowed into WaterfallClan territory. Towering cliffs surrounded the waterfall with a pathway trailing upward cut alongside it. Behind the waterfall, among the mist, was a small cave opening. Using the pathway towards the bottom of the cliffs, Mintshard and Goldenstripe entered the mist and the dark cave. Goldenstripe had to grip his claws against the slick rock to avoid slipping on the wet surface.

"We're nearly there," Mintshard informed his leader as they ventured deeper and deeper into the cave. At first, Goldenstripe couldn't see anything past his own whiskers, and it didn't help that his medicine cat blended in with the darkness, but soon silver light flooded the cave. Moonlight entered in from one tiny hole and it reflected off a shiny, jagged piece of silver rock. The shiny stone beamed the moonlight to another sliver of the same shiny material until the light was bounced off all of the walls. The light finally ended it finally hit a rugged piece of shiny stone, which lit up the whole cave.

_The Star-Shard._

"We only have limited moonlight," Mintshard quickly explained and nosed Goldenstripe towards the stone. "Touch your nose against it; StarClan will send you to sleep."

"But Mintshard," Goldenstripe managed to ask as he is forced down to his paws. "What if they don't come? What if this is not the correct link?"

"They'll come," Mintshard assured him.

Feeling slightly better, Goldenstripe leaned forward until his nose touched the ice-cold stone and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

_Goldenstripe woke with a jolt and he quickly examined his surroundings. He was in a small clearing with tall trees surrounding it. To his left was a small creek and to his right was a tall boulder. Stars glittered on everything in sight and the only thing he could hear was the prattling of the nearby creek._

_"Is this StarClan?" Goldenstripe asked Mintshard, who was sitting not far behind him, and looked over his shoulder to glance at the black tabby tom. _

_The medicine cat merely nodded in response._

_Turning his attention ahead of him, Goldenstripe we bewildered at the site. Several StarClan cats had magically appeared in front of the Clan leader, and they weren't there a few seconds ago. Goldenstripe recognized several of the cats, including Flailstar, Wishteller, Smallgorse, Poppyseed, Thornstar and even Twotrail._

_A cream-colored tabby she-cat with simple green eyes padded from the group and approached him. Next to her was a pale blue-gray she-cat with darker patches with deep blue eyes, and a smokey dark gray tom with amber eyes._

_"Welcome, Goldenstripe," the first cat meowed. "I am Honeywhisker, and these are Bubblespots and Ashwhisker." Each cat simply nodded when Honeywhisker called their name. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"_

_"Yes," Goldenstripe replied. "I am ready."_

_Honeywhisker glanced back at the horde of StarClan cats and flicked her tail for one to approach._

_A dark ginger tabby tom with gleaming amber eyes rose from his place next to a black she-cat and trotted towards Goldenstripe. It was Redstar, and he was no longer that frail and sickly leader that Goldenstripe once knew. Instead he held his head and tail high with pride of a Clan leader. _

_"Greetings, Goldenstripe," Redstar bellowed. "With this life I give you commitment. Your Clan will need you to be at your best every single day." He narrowed his eyes. "I trust that you will do your best."_

_Before Goldenstripe could reply, Redstar touched his muzzle with his own. A force as strong as lightning struck through Goldenstripe, making his fur stand on end and he scrunched up his eyes to avoid yowling to the heavens. When the pain ebbed, Goldenstripe was left gasping for breath, assuring himself that he was still in one piece._

Great StarClan, that was only one life? How will I ever manage through eight more?

_When the golden tabby tom glanced back up, another cat was approaching him. This cat was a black and white tom with golden eyes and sleek and glossy fur. Goldenstripe could barely recognize the tom, but sudden it hit him. It was Jayspirit, who died along the way to their new home, leaving his mate behind. _

_Jayspirit dipped his head in respect before resting his muzzle on Goldenstripe's. "With this life I give you strength, so that you may have the energy lead and defend your Clan. When times seem tough, your Clan shall be your nourishment."_

_Bracing himself this time, Goldenstripe was prepared for the mind blowing force of pure energy flooding through his young body. He could almost feel the tremors of the earthquake beneath his paws and the feeling of the wind tugging his fur of that mysterious storm; pure energy unleashed against the world._

_By the time Goldenstripe stopped trembling, another cat approached him. This cat was much younger than most of the other cats, probably somewhere around 8 or 9 moons. He had a fluffy, white pelt and sky-blue eyes full of stars._

_"Cloudheart!" Goldenstripe meowed happily, pleased to see his friend once again. Last time he saw his mate's brother, he was bleeding to death by the bear that attacked him and Leapingriver. _

_"It's good to see you as well, Goldenstripe," Cloudheart mewed and proceeded to touch his nose with his own because of his short size. "With this life I give you courage, so that you may face whatever is in store for the future. Never fear from it, for it brings great joy and harmony, not just pain and suffering."_

_Another jolt of unknown energy surged through Goldenstripe. Unlike his two previous lives, this life gave him the strength to tackle the fiercest enemies and it even made the bleakest shadows tremble in his presence. _

_As Cloudheart made his way back to the group of cats to sit next to Skyrunner, another cat padded forward. It was a she-cat this time with soft tortoiseshell and white fur. Her spirit was much transparent than the previous cats, but her green eyes still shone. _

_A part of Goldenstripe's heart leapt for joy. It was Sweetpetal, his ancient lover when he was part of Sunflare's spirit back in the ancient times._

_"It's good to you once more, my love," Sweetpetal purred softly and gently pressed her muzzle against his own. "With this life I give you love. Love your Clanmates as if they were your own kits and defend them as a mother would for her children."_

_Instead of sharp pain that engulfed Goldenstripe, it was a soothing and reliving force that flooded his body. Goldenstripe let out a soft purr, recognizing that he would often receive this feeling inside of him whenever Leapingriver pressed up against his soft pelt._

_Despite silently wishing for that life to never end, Sweetpetal gave his ear a quick lick. "Sharpfang and Petalwish are very proud of you, Sunflare," she murmured in his ear and pointed with her tail to two cats among the group. One was a dark golden tabby tom with green eyes and the other was a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle. Both of the cats gave Goldenstripe a small nod._

_Another ancient cat approached Goldenstripe, but this time he recognized this cat in an instant. It was Grassblade, the cat who'd promised to watch over Goldenstripe since he was a young kit._

_"You have done well for yourself, Goldenstripe, and you have grown so much," Grassblade meowed and pressed his muzzle against the golden tabby tom's. "With this life I give you certainty. Never doubt your faith in StarClan, for we will now be closer to you that ever before. Whenever you need us, we will not be far."_

_Another surge of energy consumed his body and this time Goldenstripe felt his pelt being tugged in two different ways. The unseen forces kept pulling and pulling his pelt, and it seemed that they were going to rip his body apart, until they abruptly stopped._

_Blinking open his golden eyes, Goldenstripe's ancient guide left him for the crowd. Instead of one cat, four faint cats instead approached him form the group. In the lead was a cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes. A scrawny white tom was next to her, and behind him were a black she-cat and a dark brown tabby tom._

_The cream-colored tabby padded forward and gently dipped her head in respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you, again, Goldenstripe," she meowed, her voice somewhat familiar. "I am Brightfaith, and these are my Clanmates, Snowdrift, Sparrowtalon and Shadowstrike. We were among the first cats to become the Clan known as WaterfallClan back in the day." Eyeing Goldenstripe's gaze of confusion, she went on. "But, perhaps you are familiar with our rogue names. My name is Tusti."_

It's Tusti! I knew I recognized her from somewhere! And Tipvigut, Kele and Cameo! They led us to the ancient Clans' home. Now everything makes sense: why Snowdrift knew of StarClan, why they only knew where the ancient Clans lived, everything!

_"You led us to the ancient Clans' home!" Goldenstripe chirped._

_"That's right," Snowdrift meowed. "We had to lead you to their original home so you would visit the ancient Clans. Sorry if we kind of abandoned you there."_

_"It's alright," Goldenstripe meowed._

_Brightfaith waved her tail for the talking to stop and pressed her muzzle on top of Goldenstripe's. "With this life I give you honor. Honor the fact that you are a WaterfallClan cat. Don't be afraid to show your Clan or other cats that fact. It is something that no one else can take away."_

_Brightfaith's life seared through Goldenstripe like a wild fire. It burned throughout his body with an ongoing force and it refused to die down when faced against the wettest foes. _

_With a wave of their tails, Brightfaith and her cats padded back to the group, where the next cat walked forth. This cat, or kit, was much smaller Cloudheart, probably the size of a newborn kit. This kit was a pale gray tabby she-kit with light green eyes. _

_"My name is Limpkit," the tiny kit squeaked, her voice small against the thick silence that laced in the air. "I died when I was only a few heartbeats old. I never got a chance to learn how to hunt or to fight, let out to walk or to speak in the living world. But I never regretted what happened to me, for I am a sign that all of our lives must one day end…for me, it ended much sooner that anyone would've hoped." _

_She stood on her hind legs and reached out a paw to touch Goldenstripe's muzzle. "With this life I give you compassion. Never forget that there's another way for peace to reign besides fighting for it. Show this life to everyone, so that others may follow in your example. Not all of our greatest leaders were known for their fighting."_

_His sister's life slowly ebbed through him. It was softer than Brightfaith's life, but not as soothing as Sweetpetal's. Limpkit's life seemed to regenerate Goldenstripe and get rid of all of the tiredness from his body. _

_When the life was over, the tiny she-kit got back on four paws and silently retreated to the warmth of a slightly older pale blue-gray she-cat with darker flecks. _

Okay, seven lives down, two more to go. Who's next?

_To answer his non-spoken question, a familiar dark ginger tom padded forward from the front of the group. He had forest-green eyes and rough, but sleek, fur. _

_"Pumpkinfur!" Goldenstripe purred, relieved to see his annoying fur-ball brother once more._

_The dark ginger tom stifled a purr. "I'm impressed of what you accomplished, Goldenstripe," Pumpkinfur mused and rested his muzzle on his younger brother's. "With this life I give you humility. Remember that your disabilities were to prove others that you can still have great destinies, despite being the odd-one of the Clan. Your disabilities make you who you are, and never be ashamed of that."_

_Another jolt of energy inundated Goldenstripe. The force of this life left Goldenstripe trembling in his pawsteps, wondering if he'll ever be able to hold his ground for the next and final life._

_A pale gray tabby tom with pale green eyes finally approached the weakened leader. The last time Goldenstripe had seen this cat he had sacrificed himself for Goldenstripe's sake and announced to the Clans that he was indeed Goldenstripe's father, not Ryeleaf's._

_"My son," Quailfeather meowed, his voice full of pride. "I am so proud of you."_

_"Thank you," Goldenstripe breathed, his voice weakened from the many lived he had received._

_"You were destined for this long ago, when Redstar first received the prophecy when I was only an apprentice. We all assumed that the golden cat was your mother, but when you were born I immediately thought otherwise. You are the offspring of a medicine cat and a warrior, which is against the warrior code and our customs. During the battle, when the sun was at its apex, you defeated Smoke Claw once and for all, fulfilling the prophecy by becoming WaterfallClan's leader. Now…it is time for you to truly become a Clan leader."_

_Holding his head high, Quailfeather rested his muzzle on Goldenstripe's. "With this life I give you duty. It is your duty now to lead your Clan to many moons of peace and prosperity. Never forget who you once were and who you must become."_

_Goldenstripe's final life overwhelmed him with a massive amount of energy that nearly brought Goldenstripe crouching to the ground. The energy surged flowed within him, to the tips of his claws and to the end of his shorten tail. The energy seemed to compress him from the inside, but soon released its grip on his body. Goldenstripe sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away, now having the nine lives of a Clan leader._

_Waving his tail, the StarClan cats rose at Quailfeather's signal. "I hail you by your new name, Goldenstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of WaterfallClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and with dignity."_

_"Goldenstar! Goldenstar! Goldenstar! Goldenstar!" the cats of StarClan cheered for the new leader. "Goldenstar! Goldenstar!"_

_Then everything faded to darkness._

* * *

"Goldenstar!" Mintshard meowed and poked his Clan leader once more on the shoulder. "Wake up."

"Wha—?" Goldenstar asked and blinked open his eyes. The cave was dark once more and dawn light seeped through the opening of the cave.

"How are you feeling?" Mintshard inquired.

"Like I was chased by a horde of hungry foxes and run over by several monsters on a Thunderpath," Goldenstar explained and let out a long yawn. "In other words, just peachy."

"I know you must be tired," Mintshard suggested, clearly ignoring his Clan leader's jokes. "I'll give you some herbs once we get back at camp. That is…if we ever get there at this rate."

"Sorry, sorry," Goldenstar murmured and somehow managed to get to his paws and followed the somewhat ticked-off medicine cat. He had to blink his eyes a few times to get used to the bright morning sun. As they padded by the river, Goldenstar took a few heartbeats to just glance back at the waterfall, impressed at its majestic view.

Pricking his ears, he could almost hear the voices of the ancient cats from long ago in the coming breeze. Their voices were soft and he had to strain his ears just to make out their words…

_This is where you belong, oracle. You will forever belong here, with the swaying branches of the trees above you and the plummeting tower of water at your paws. This is, and will forever be, your home._

* * *

**Well, we're finally here! The end of _The Oracle! _Thank you all for being such great readers! I have already requested for a sequel, but I'm fresh out of ideas! I'm also starting a new story called _The Elite_. I'm hoping that it'll be up here soon! ^^**

**Oh, I also used part of Quailfeather's speech from _The Darkest Hour. _Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**


End file.
